Mama
by pikajow
Summary: Rejected by his mother for being a man and betrothed against his will, Cloud hates his life. His only light is Zack, his fiance's friend. When his fiance learns his secret, Cloud is given a choice. Marry Sephiroth, or return home with his mother.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Final Fantasy 7 Fanfic

Possible Mpreg

Summary: Rejected by his mother for being a man and betrothed against his will, Cloud hates his life. His only light is Zack, his fiance's friend. When his fiance learns his secret, Cloud is given a choice. Marry Sephiroth, or return home with his mother.

The first thing that saluted Cloud's eyes were the lanterns. Tall, decorative lights that shone through the cold night, bringing solace to even the lost of souls. The light soothed him like the sun warmed his skin, giving him a form of comfort he had been missing for far too long. He leaned back against the carriage bench, taking in a deep breath of the coal tainted air of Midgar, feeling closer to home then he had ever felt since he had moved to the country. He turned his head, looking out the small curtained window that shielded him from the world.

His eyes became droopy as he breathed in the sites of the oncoming city. Astonishment set in as he watched the urchins and common folk pass by, the small businesses and mules as they pulled along cargo, their heads and eyes downcast, too broken from hard labor and abuse to ever be able to lift them ever again. Cloud withheld a sigh.

That's how he felt, like a broken in mule; never able to speak up, to fight back. His astonishment dissipated into depression as his eyes turned to his silent mother.

"Nobody wants a broken, unwanted piece of common furniture!" His mother had yelled. She had grabbed his hair, uprooting some of the smaller hairs close to his forehead, Cloud screaming in agony at the brutal treatment. His mother had pulled him close to her chest, her other hand lightly grabbing his chin, lifting his chin so tenderly, so lovingly. But her eyes, the hair she held in her hands uncovered all of the lies, all of the truths of who she was.

"You are my sweet little angel, Cloud. My sweet baby girl, aren't you?" That had been many years ago. When she voiced the pain she felt of having a son, when all she really wanted was a daughter.

With love in his heart, he had given her everything she wanted. With trickery and hatred, she took everything he was, leaving only the dressed up doll, the broken mask of what he had once been.

Cloud looked away as the memory dissipated into darkness, only the embers of the fireplace left in its wake.

"Who is the host of the party?" Cloud asked softly in the voice he had learned to use. His eyes, in fear of scorn turned to his mother, his eyes calm, lifeless. His mother opened her blue eyes, smiling to Cloud with a love so unsettling, it was near deadly. Her blonde curls glowed in the moonlight as she straightened in her seat, her eyes darkening as darkness overtook her pale features. Cloud resisted a shiver as a chill found its way beneath the dress he wore.

"His name is Sephiroth, he's the Marquis of Sector 1, a nice young man with untold wealth." His mother gave him a look that frostbit him to his bones.

"You, my darling are of age now. Though your deficiency will cause us to have some setbacks, you must marry. The small fortune we obtained after your father's death is starting to diminish." Cloud felt a pang of hate burn in his chest at the tone she adorned as she said deficiency. Like how he had been born, what he had was a disease. All of his life she had rejected him, brutalized him with the worst of torture, suffocated him with dresses meant for whores, killed him slowly with the love she pretend to have for him.

But now, all he wished for was too sever her head from her shoulders. He looked away.

"You will marry, Cloud," she whispered, her voice sweet venom as she leaned towards him, grasping his chin between her fingers, turning his head towards her. Her eyes spoke of tenderness, but beneath, Cloud knew there was only madness.

"It's only natural, isn't it petal?" Cloud dared not to move a muscle as she leaned closer, pressing her lips to his own in a kiss that bonded mother to daughter in a way that could only be expressed in such a way.

But with Cloud, as he closed his eyes to block out the lips on his own, of who they belonged too, he knew the bond they shared could never be the same for their bond, had been severed, long ago.

When they broke apart and Cloud rested against his seat once again, he looked out the window with sorrowful sentiment, his heart heavy in his chest. He dared not to slant back his eyes to his mother, disgust rolling on his tongue as he licked his lips of the taint she set on them. He wished for so many things at that moment, but he knew, even though she was everything he hated, she was all he had left in the world.

:::+:::

It began to rain shortly after they arrived, the two rushing into the large mansion. Cloud's dress was wet at the soft velvet that flared around his ankles, his mother scolding him at his carelessness. A butler had offered him a spare, his hands clammy and cold as they held his own. Cloud wanted to pull away from the pale and sinister man who seemed to emit death wherever he went, but with hate filled remarks from his mother, he unwillingly followed.

As they traveled up the vacant stairway, Cloud looked to the many pictures of men and women who adorned the walls, his wide blue eyes engulfing all there was to see. The aged paint that had already begun to crumble at the sides, the beginnings of cobwebs were the frame touched the wall. It all fascinated him, those little details that told of stories many others had chosen to ignore. But one picture captured him more than any small detail. He stopped walking, mesmerized as he stared at it with intrigue.

Beauty was the only thing he could have used to describe it. A woman laid on a bed, her body stripped of clothing, the pale skin of her thigh bruised. Her green eyes held fright, her lips chapped, the excess skin that had already begun to peel so distinguishable it seemed real. Her brown hair fell in tendrils over her breasts, her bangs framing her face, some sticking to her flushed cheek. Her hands clenched the blankets as it seemed a scream built in her throat.

"A virgin," a deep voice bellowed near him, though barely echoing off the walls. Cloud jumped, holding his hand over his heart as he turned to see who had spoken. The butler was all that was there, his dull gray eyes watching him with silently. Cloud felt a shiver roll down his spine.

"Excuse me?" he whispered, almost afraid of his own voice echoing off the walls.

"The woman you see in the picture, she is a virgin," he replied, walking down the steps till he stood a step or two before Cloud. Cloud looked back to the picture, releasing the breath he had been holding as the spell it had on him was broken.

"Why does she look so afraid?" Cloud whispered, removing his hand from his still lightly thrumming heart.

"The threat of the loss of her innocence," the butler replied, Cloud's eyebrows knitting together.

"I don't understand why should she be afraid? I thought the loss of innocence is what women are prepared for, seeing as how in marriage it is inevitable," Cloud replied, looking away from the painting to the butler.

"Am I wrong?" The butler merely smirked.

"One can only enjoy the loss of innocence if they are ready. The reason she is afraid, is because the loss of her innocence was something she was never ready for."

The butler turned away, continuing his course upon the never ending steps. Cloud looked to the picture one more time, a shiver running up his spine.

"Miss?" The butler called, snapping Cloud out his daze.

"Coming!" Cloud replied, lifting his dress as he ventured up the stairs. The steps seemed destined to never end like so many of Cloud's dreams, a never-ending path through a hole that had no bottom.

"Excuse me but, why would the Marquis have dresses in his home, when he is a male and lives alone?" Cloud asked, the butler never turning or stopping as he replied.

"They are his mothers. She comes once in a while for a short visit. She brings most of her wardrobe here for lately, she has been coming more frequently, Miss." Cloud gasped, stopping in his advancement up the stairs.

"I-I can't wear her clothing! She has not giving me permission and to put something of such luxury onto my body would disgrace it!" Cloud replied, the butler stopping for only a second as he looked over his shoulder. He looked to the mud that was starting to become visible as it dried on the blue gown, trailing his eyes back to Cloud's own.

"Do you wish to go back down to the party wearing a ruined dress My Lady?" He asked. Cloud's cheeks burned.

"Of course I don't but, if you can get permission from the Marquis, or his mother if she is attending, I would feel more safe doing so," Cloud countered. The butler withheld a sigh.

"If you wish Madam, but I would have to leave you in one of the rooms upstairs," he replied. Cloud gave him a semi-grateful look, nodding in agreement.

They walked for no more than a few steps before they stepped into a hall that seemed to stretch forever, the walls lined with doors. The butler walked to the first door and opened it, motioning for Cloud to walk inside. Cloud was slightly cautious, but once his eyes fell upon the room's contents, like the portrait, it seemed to take away his breath. The walls were covered in red, gold vines stretching from the floor to the ceiling, twirling and twisting with elegance. The bed was in the far corner, the sheets a red velvet that seemed to call Cloud's name. A writing table was to the far left against the wall, magenta colored roses painted onto the light brown wood.

"I shall be back shortly with the Marquis," the butler said, closing the door. With a frost bitten wind, Cloud's astonishment was whisked away, and a bone chilling fear replaced it. The vines on the walls became hands that reached for him as the light from the lit fireplace danced off the walls, the objects in the room stretching into long shadows that reached for him, begged for him to come closer. Cloud's heart beat sped up, his hands beginning to shake at his sides.

'Don't look,' he chanted in his mind as he walked to the plain chair that was set by the fireplace, his eyes locked on it as he tried not to look to the shadows, to the pictures that watched him, begged for him to believe and fear their presence. He took in a deep breath as he reached the powerful light of the fire, all of his fears dissipating as the shadows seemed to dissolve around him. He sat down, his hands folded in his lap as he watched the flames crackle. But, he felt like someone was watching him.

Two white eyes that glowed in the dark was what he imagined, a shadow that reached for him, begged for him to come closer even though it's mouth was stitched shut. He shivered, trying to control his imagination as it wandered into the depths of a hollow hole, that he tried to avoid. Wings as red as blood, claws as black as night as they tore through the air as chains held it back, its eyes wide with insanity as the tip of his claws brushed Cloud's nape…

Cloud jumped, turning in his seat, looking to the shadows behind him. But there was nothing there. Cloud breathed in shakily, his eyes searching and wandering. But there were no white eyes that glowed in the dark, no wings as red as blood, no claws that yearned to tear apart his flesh. He let his breath out in a sigh, his breath visible in the cool room.

"Clooud," a voice whispered into his ear.

He screamed.

The door was pushed open forcefully, the butler entering with wide eyes of worry looking to Cloud who was sprawled across the floor. Cloud's eyes were wide with fear as he stared to the shadows that dissipated as light flooded the room.

"What happened Miss?" He questioned, fast walking to Cloud's side, lightly grasping his hand as the other went around his back to support him as the butler tried to get him to stand.

"I…" Cloud looked to the brightened room one more time, shaking in the butlers arms as the cold air of the room began to warm.

"I just thought I saw something," Cloud muttered, his hand shaking as it held the butlers' in a vice like grip. If the butler felt pain he didn't show it, walking Cloud to the bed and away from the fire he nearly threw himself into.

"What is it you saw?" A deep voice asked. Cloud's head shot up as a shiver of dread slid down his spine.

The Marquis.

He stood tall, his body clad in a suit of white elegance, his long silver hair covering him as an eggshell would a yolk. His eyes, a beautiful jade seemed to emit a faint glow as they trained on Cloud. Cloud had the urge to cower from those eyes that seemed of ice, his heart beating so hard in his chest he thought it would jump out his mouth. Cloud looked away, letting out a small sigh as he tried to calm himself. It had just been his imagination. He was safe, right?

"Nothing," Cloud whispered, looking back to the Marquis, the lifelessness returning to Cloud's eye as he collected himself.

"It was just my imagination, I am sorry for disturbing you." The Marquis raised an eyebrow in question, but did not ask anything else on the subject. Silence stretched as the Marquis stared at Cloud, and Cloud, though still slightly shaken stared back with a stare nearly equal in blankness.

The Marquis broke the silence, his voice resounding off the walls.

"You needed a new dress?" He asked. Cloud nodded, releasing the butler's hand he had forgotten he held. His hand was a bright red, but the butler spoke nothing of it, rising to stand. Cloud grabbed his sleeve, a very unladylike move, but he feared his voice would not have been heard if he had called for him to return.

"Can you please retrieve my mother? I would prefer for her to help me with my clothing," Cloud asked softly, the butler smiling softly before nodding, turning away.

Cloud knew it was rude for him to not reply verbally, but let it pass. The butler left the door ajar, his footsteps echoing softly. Cloud placed his hands in his lap, staring to the Marquis with the ounce of pride he had left. Woman or man, the display he had portrayed was humiliating, and only his sharp wittiness could save him from the predatory gleam in the Marquis's eyes. He knew how certain men could be; thanks to the lessons his mother had put him through so vigorously at his young age.

Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"I am sorry for my earlier display, I had been alone and my imagination was to blame for my fright," Cloud said in a soft, droning voice. The Marquis didn't reply though merely stared. Cloud continued.

"I have wondered though, have you agreed to let me wear those dresses, or are you here to tell me no?" The reaction was almost immediate. The Marquis shifted his feet before speaking.

"I have agreed for no woman should dance in such dirtied garbs," he said, Cloud frowning as he felt as if he was insulted.

"I do not believe garbs is such a good word to describe any dress, unless a man plans on removing it, then it is considered more of a nuisance rather than a possession," Cloud spoke, looking down to his hands for merely a second, sneaking a peak to the ruined ends of his gown. He cringed. The dirt on it did make it seem like garbage from his vantage point, but he was not going to be insulted by the Marquis because he was merely higher in class. He looked back to him, his eyes daring him to prove him wrong.

The Marquis smirked. Witty was what popped into his mind at the remark from the woman before him. He looked her over, newborn interest burning in his eyes. At first he had thought she was merely another one of those stuck up women who gravitated towards him, but the confidence that burned in her eyes, and that slightly misplaced remark had caught his attention. She straightened her back, power and authority wafting from her in waves. A wall he knew, for beneath he could smell her fear as if it were the most enticing perfume. The innocence that encased her though, was of the sweetest aroma, his mouth nearly watering from its essence.

A shiver ran down his back. He wanted to touch her, to feel her flesh beneath his hands, to taste her essence on his tongue, to feel her wetness on his fingers. But just as the thoughts entered his mind, he noticed something distinct, hidden beneath the sweet aromas that tempted him. The sweet scent of pine trees, a woodsy scent that was nearly nonexistent. His eyes widened slightly as his interest was piqued even more.

What an interesting development.

He breathed it in, releasing his breath in a sigh, a chuckle rolling from his lips.

"Many men wish to remove the gown from a woman's body. And I am no exception, especially to such a lady as yourself," Sephiroth purred, delight pumping through his veins as the lightest of blushes crossed her pale cheeks.

"I do not believe that my skin is ever to be played beneath your fingers, Sephiroth," Cloud spoke in a sharp tone, a growl of disgust threatening to roll of his lips.

How dare he, Cloud seethed, straightening his spine as his eyes narrowed. So blunt, so vile, so perfect. A monster was what Cloud had the gall to call him in the recesses of his mind. No man would be so distractingly blunt to a lady unless he knew he would receive. Cloud wanted to slap him, but withheld himself as a lady should.

The Marquis smiled a sinister, devastatingly wicked smile that shook Cloud to his core, a bolt of electricity snapping down his spine. Arousal or fear though, he did not want to know. The Marquis opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by the creak of the door opening and a female voice that echoed off the walls. His mother entered, her frown of displeasure immediately replaced with a smile as she saw the Marquis. She curtseyed in his presence, but her eyes turned to Cloud, questioning him.

Cloud looked away.

"I am sorry for any disturbance my daughter has caused, she is infamous for it I'm afraid," his mother said, the Marquis merely smirking.

"She was not a disturbance, though I am glad to have been in her presence. You have raised a fair maiden," Sephiroth soothed, looking to Cloud one more time.

"I must leave now though, the King is awaiting my arrival," he said, the butler that stood in the doorway moving to let him through before exiting himself, closing the door for them to have privacy.

Cloud let out a breath he didn't realize he had held.


	2. Chapter 2: Fiance

Chapter 2

Author's note: I had been thinking about this for a long while...

"You are lucky the Marquis has taken a liking to you, Cloud. There are not many that entertain him as you seem to have done," his mother said in a gossiping tone, tightening the corset as she did so. Cloud gasped from the restriction against his chest, holding tighter onto the pole in front of him when he was almost pulled back. He had been stripped down to his undergarments, his previous dress laid on the floor like the garb the Marquis had identified it as, the new dress his mother had picked laying on the bed, the dazzling rubies around the neck of it shining in the light of the fire. Cloud stayed quiet though, not interested in his mother's idle gossip.

"What have you done to entertain him, my dear child? Did you go before him on your knees?" His mother giggled as she tied the end of the strings, releasing him. Cloud could hear the sneer in her voice, but he refused to acknowledge it, walking to the other side of the bed as he prepared to get dressed for the ball once again.

"Answer me," his mother ordered sharply, twirling Cloud around so he faced her. Cloud did not wish too for he knew the words that would escape his lips would not be satisfactory for what she wanted him to say. But with the glare of punishment in her eyes, he had no choice.

He leveled his eyes with hers, his arousing fear giving way to smuggish anger.

"I called him by name, and we spoke of nothing but my ruined dress and how all he wished to do was remove it," Cloud snapped. His mother's eyes widened in shock as she covered her lips with a hand, Cloud tearing his arm from her loosening grip as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Is that what you wanted to hear, mother?" Cloud said in an almost growling tone, his neck snapping to his side as the pulse of pain spread throughout his cheek.

Cloud panted, tears prickling his eyes as he turned his head back, raising a hand to touch his tender cheek. His mother's face was stoic as she twirled him around, grabbing the dress as she did so. They were both silent as she put it on him, covering the evidence of the man he was, his mother going to the front of him as she buttoned up the lace around his fragile neck.

"We will never speak of this again, you understand Cloud? I mean it," his mother ordered, Cloud not responding. He could feel the bruise on his face already starting to darken, the ticklish feeling as it did so running down his spine.

His mother finished the last button, sighing as she did so. She straightened out the area around his shoulders, fondness setting into her eyes. She looked up to Cloud, nearly level with him as she touched a hand to his cheek, rubbing it lightly with her thumb as a small smile touched her lips.

"I'm sorry, Cloud. I'm just so stressed out with this ball, and the bills that have been rolling in each day. I'm afraid I had not thought of the pain it would have caused you when I had hit you. Please, forgive me," she whispered, touching her lips to his own.

Cloud's eyes closed. Those words, so familiar in his mind had been spoken too many times for him to count. But they were never the truth. The pain she knew would silence him, the words she knew would soothe him.

But he wasn't five anymore.

He knew now the pain was never going to stop, and that her anger would never find its fill. It was a process, an endless process he knew would never change. It hadn't then, and it wouldn't now. He pulled away.

:::+:::

"Sephiroth my boy! Sit, please sit," the King ordered with a grin, pointing to the seat from across his own. Sephiroth nodded, giving the Queen his most dashing smirk before he sat, placing a napkin on his lap as a waiter placed his food in front of him. Sephiroth picked up his spoon, but did not scoop up the soup put before him, merely watching as the King gobbled down his own food greedily.

"Your ball is marvelous Sephiroth, it's said to be the best of the year," the King's wife Scarlet congratulated, sipping her soup. She seemed not to like it for she merely took a sip before replacing her spoon on the table. Sephiroth smirked but did not comment.

Scarlet leaned back in her chair, leveling Sephiroth with a lustful stare.

"I am curious though, is it true that you will be taking a wife? Or is that just a cover up for the things you are infamous for doing behind closed doors?" She asked in a rolling purr, Sephiroth's smirk stretching as he felt her foot slide up his calf. Sephiroth was no fool to seduction, and at most times he would gladly take the Queen to his bed under the King's red nostrils, but tonight he had his eyes upon a new prey.

"Well," Sephiroth started, moving his leg.

"I am afraid the rumors are true. I am at my peak and before I fall, I wish to take a wife. I already have a suitable candidate, my lady, who is exquisite." Scarlet frowned in displeasure.

She opened her mouth to speak but held her tongue when her husband bellowed his praise, Sephiroth smirking on her behalf. His days within her had been delightful compared to the other woman he had bed, but her scent was sour, tainted with the scent of many other things that tainted the purity she had once harbored. Pleasure was all she could give and all he would take. But as do the rays of the sun, the scent of purity seemed to warm the air, brightening the room and destroying all shadows that lingered with the night.

Sephiroth smiled.

Cloud felt terrified. He shook in his red heels, letting out a nervous breath as he neared the corner that led to the ballroom. For the first time in a long time he held his mothers hand for comfort, his mother seeming oblivious to his fear, but the soft squeeze she returned calmed him more than he was willing to admit. They turned into the ballroom, his dress flowing behind him, Cloud reigning in his remaining courage. He raised his chin in an act of smug defiance, his eyes narrowing as they dared any man or woman to challenge him.

He let go of his mother's hand as they entered the ballroom, Cloud nearly shuffling back when he felt multiple eyes fall on him.

'I will not be afraid,' He told himself, walking with the elegance of a feline through the crowd of people that seemed to part for him, ignoring the lustful eyes of men who tried to capture his attention with charming smiles.

'I will not run away.' Cloud let out a deep breath as he walked straight for the one man he hated, their eyes locking from across the room. The high hem of his dress seemed to suffocate him, the flowing red silk resembling his blood that would spill on the floor as he wished for nothing but his death.

The Marquis stood, a feral smirk set on his lips. Cloud nearly paused in his slow advancement but forced himself not too, his eyes challenging the Marquis in their silent battle.

'I will win.' Cloud narrowed his eyes, his upper lip rising slightly in a silent snarl, his eyes seeming to glow in the fury he harbored inside. The Marquis looking him over, the King having already stopped speaking, his eyes curious though lustful as they glided over Cloud's body. The Marquis advanced, the women around him parting, looking from him to Cloud with angered spite. Cloud paid no mind to them, his eyes set on the Marquis, his hand twitching at his side as the yearning to slap that smirk off that perfect face ran through him like arousal through his veins.

They seemed to circle each other, Cloud lashing out with his claws of venom that yearned to destroy, the Marquis seeming merely to be amused, mocking Cloud with his presence. Cloud took a deep breath, making the first move. Claws and teeth clashed.

"My lady," Sephiroth said smoothly, his natural charm seeping through. But to Cloud it was poison that threatened to scald him, fighting the urge to pull away as Sephiroth grabbed his hand gently, his calloused fingers rubbing his wrist lightly, raising the hand to his lips.

"Your Majesty," Cloud said in kind, nearly spitting the words onto the pristine tile, falling into a small courtesy. Cloud pulled his hand away when Sephiroth pulled away, folding his hands behind himself, forcing a seductive smile onto his lips, distracting the men surrounding them enough for them to falter in a step, their partners glaring in envy over their shoulders at him.

They had no idea how happy he would be to be in their shoes. Sephiroth straightened from his slightly bent over position, putting his arm on Cloud's lower back.

"Let us head to the table, the King is eager to meet you," Sephiroth told him, Cloud narrowing his eyes as his nostrils flared.

Who did he think he was?

He treated Cloud as if he were a lover, his hand though not straying from its place, tugging him closer, bringing him near flush against Sephiroth's body. Cloud wanted to growl in disgust, tugging against his restraints, but the hand merely tightened on the back of his dress, demanding he stay in his place.

"Let go of me! I'm not your courtesan or your bride!" Cloud hissed loud enough for Sephiroth to hear, but he went ignored, Sephiroth continuing his descent to the largest table in the room. Cloud fisted his hands at his sides. He had displayed his displeasure when they had first met, going as far as even insulting the man yet he acted as if nothing had happened.

Cloud felt disgust for the hand that was unwilling to let go as he quit his struggles, refusing to huff in the annoyance that seared his veins in streams of humiliation. He felt almost powerless, his body heating up involuntary, warming his face. He concentrated away from the man beside him, but the hand on his back, the warmth he felt radiate from it was nearly impossible to ignore.

Sephiroth wanted to smile when the smart witted woman beside him ceased her fruitless struggles, her back wrung tight, her voluminous blonde hair wrung into tight curls upon her head, baring her fragile neck to any man's wanton eyes. Beautiful she was, but so hard to withheld in any grasp. He could feel her humiliation waft off her in waves, but the lifeless light had returned to her eyes, concealing the anger he knew she hid inside.

'She hid her emotions well,' he thought, letting his eyes stray to the pulse he could see beneath her skin.

He wanted to run his tongue over that pulse, feel the slight raising of skin that rippled with the thrum of life. This train of thought brought him to want much more. Arousal coursed through his veins as he thought of running his tongue down her collarbone, taking her nipple into his mouth as he touched her in the most intimate ways, watching with pleasure as she-

"Sephiroth my boy!" The King bellowed, his cheeks rosy as he patted his brow with his handkerchief, having the decency to not let his eyes wander as he regarded Cloud with a thin smile. Cloud curtseyed, not going so low that his knees touched the floor, but low enough that he was acknowledging royalty properly, straightening up with an elegance beat into his bones over the years.

"My King," Cloud welcomed softly, not meeting his eyes as he concentrated his gaze to the tile beneath him. The King smiled to Sephiroth who gave him a curt nod. The King stood from his seat, unknowing to his wife who merely glared coldly at his prey, walking to Cloud with heavy footsteps. He reached for his hand which Cloud gave dutifully, placing his lips upon his skin. He pulled away quickly though, waiting till Cloud met his gaze before he grinned.

"So you are the fiancé of this charming man?" The King asked, Cloud's eyes widening in shock.

"Fia-!"

"Yes your Majesty," Sephiroth interrupted, pulling Cloud closer as if to hide him from the lecherous eyes of the King, Cloud gasping softly.

"This is my fiancé, Cloud Strife." Cloud's breath left him in a silent gasp. The King raised a brow, not realising the color that had drained Cloud's face as he regarded him once again.

"Cloud? What an unusual name for a woman," the King replied, touching a hand to Cloud's cheek, lust darkening his eyes.

"But for a woman such as beautiful as yourself, any name would suit," he justified. But as quick as it came, the lust fled from his eyes, only joy left behind as his hand fell back to his side. Cloud felt violated in more ways than one when he let his eyes fall again, only to catch a glimpse of the bulge in the pants of the King, a blush of humiliation burning his cheeks as he concentrated his gaze onto his slippers.

"I believe Cloud is a lovely name," the Queen spoke, saving Cloud from the men around him as she stood and walked to him, taking his hand.

"I'm sorry Sephiroth, but I am afraid I shall steal her from you, if only for a moment," she said in a sugary tone, Cloud exhaling in relief as Sephiroth's hand released him, not noticing the jealous eyes of the Queen that focused on him with an intensity never to be rivaled.

"You must be bored of the men constantly following you, aren't you darling?" the Queen asked, Cloud nodding his head with a small smile as they walked to a corner that was private, a couple chairs its only company.

"I never did like it. There is never any room to breathe when they are around," Cloud replied, the Queen patting his hand.

"It will only get worse darling, sadly that is something I know all too well," the Queen sympathized, Cloud sighing sadly.

"My lady, not to be rude but it seems like people have enough respect to keep their distance from you," Cloud replied, sitting down on a chair when they reached the corner, the Queen sitting down next to him, placing a hand on his knee.

"And I bet on my husband that once you are married to Sephiroth, the men will only swarm more," she said sadly, Cloud looking down to the ground with sadness. The Queen smiled with sinister intent, nearly giggling in excitement as her thoughts tumbled and jumped erratically. She calmed herself though, toning down her smile till it was one of sincere tenderness, grabbing Cloud's hand than lifting his chin, making him meet her eyes.

"I'm here though. If you ever need to talk to anyone, just tell me. You can call whenever you wish, and I promise I'll be there," she soothed, Cloud's sadness dissipating as gratefulness took its place, smiling. The Queen smiled to hide her grimace, tucking a curl behind his ear.

"Call me Scarlet because now we'll be like sisters, alright?" She told him softly, Cloud nodding his head with a smile that made her sick.

"And as sisters," she started, grabbing both of Cloud's hand, pulling him up as she rose to her feet.

"Let me congratulate you in your marriage." Cloud's eyes became solemn.

The Queen watched this curiously.

"What seems to be the matter?" She asked, Cloud giving her a sad smile.

"It's my mother's wishes not mine to ma—"

"I'm afraid we must retire," his mother interrupted as she walked up to them, smiling to the Queen, curtseying low in respect of her presence. The Queen smiled sweetly, letting go of Cloud's hands that dropped lifelessly to his sides as he backed up a step.

"And you may be?" The Queen asked as his mother straightened, his mother smiling sweetly.

"I am Cloud's mother your majesty," she started, looking to Cloud.

"And though we all would like to chat till the rise of the sun, me and my daughter live quite far and I would like to return home before the wolves begin to howl," she informed, the Queen raising a brow.

"Oh? Well then inform me, where do you wonderful ladies live? Gongaga is it?" His mother laughed softly, shaking her head, her curls brushing the apex of her shoulders.

"No your majesty, we live in Nibelheim, it's far on the northern hemisphere," his mother supplied, the Queen raising a hand to her lips as she gasped.

"Oh darling that is just too far to travel! Why travel all the way out here for this glorious party if you will hardly have time to stay?" The Queen questioned, his mother looking to Cloud with a smile.

"Why haven't you heard? My dear Cloud is getting married to Sephiroth and he had arranged this particular party for my beloved Cloud," his mother boasted, a glint of praise warming her eyes like the embers of a fire. The Queen smiled but it seemed forced, the area around her lips becoming white.

"Why then should you leave?" The Queen exclaimed, hugging her hands to her chest.

"Why not stay and enjoy what has been given. Food, wine, handsome men, there is not much more than that at these parties though it should all be cherished," the Queen turned to Cloud, putting a hand to his cheek,

"This is in your honor Cloud, enjoy it while you still can," the Queen whispered.

Cloud smiled softly, feeling for once in a long time a sense of belonging. But when the Queen removed her hand his eyes shifted to his mother, the feeling vanishing like a silent wind. As long as she was at his side, he would never belong.

"If you worry about your travels, you can always stay," the Marquis deep rich voice replied, the Queen stepping to his side, putting a hand to his chest.

"Yes, let my favored friend spoil you this one night," the Queen pressured, Cloud's mother frowning.

"But-"

"You can leave in the morning if you do wish so," the Queen interrupted, turning her eyes to his mother.

"I'm sure Sephiroth can supply whatever you may need," the Queen continued, determination set in her eyes.

His mother flinched at the use of the Marquis's first name, a pet peeve she had yet to overcome. Cloud wanted to smile as he thought back to how he had used the Marquis's first name so informally, but with the memory his cheek throbbed, the face paint he wore causing it to itch. His mother sighed in defeat, a smile stretching her lips.

"If you do insist," his mother replied hesitantly, sounding anything but the Noble woman she was bred to be. The Queen clapped her hands as if in the close of a chapter.

"Then it is decided then!" she exclaimed, her tone one of excitement. Cloud smiled at her easygoingness, his eyes traveling to the Marquis. He stared right back. Cloud looked away quickly, a frost bitten shiver running down his spine. This night had meant to be a night of dreams, but for him, with the eyes of a predator locked upon his neck, it only resembled that of a nightmare that would never cease to end.


	3. Chapter 3: Mama Said Sleep

Chapter 3

The water nudged the top of the tub as Cloud lowered himself in it, the warm water caressing his flesh, easing away the stress from the night's tiresome events. He sighed as he rested fully in it, finally starting to unclasp the pins that held his wig in place. The velvet blonde curls fell to the floor as feathery blonde spikes took their place, Cloud running his hands through his hair, letting the tips of his nails massage his scalp to ease the irritant itch left behind. He shivered in mild pleasure, letting his hands fall into the water. He watched, mesmerized as ripples resounded on the water, his exposed knees stopping their short echo.

'What had happened today?' Cloud thought, closing his eyes and ducking his head beneath the water. His cheek stinged from the contact of the water but he couldn't find the energy to care.

Sephiroth, the Queen, his mother… They all had already known but he hadn't. They had hid it from him as if he was a petulant child who would never understand. Cloud opened his eyes slowly, ignoring the stinging burn of the water against his eyes. He watched the water rippled in small waves, the light of the candle nearby making the waves seem unique, angelic.

Cloud reached for the surface, only letting the tip of his fingers to breach it.

Was he so naive that he never saw it coming? Cloud thought back to the carriage ride here.

"You, my darling are of age now," his mother had said, the words as clear as the moment they were spoken in his mind. Cloud let his hand sink.

"You will marry, Cloud," she had whispered. He grit his teeth, his chest beginning to burn. How could he have not known? The sign's had been in her eyes, in her words yet he had been too naive to see. He ran his fingers over his chest, trailing on the familiar pathway of a scar that still had yet to fade back into his skin.

"The small fortune we had obtained after your father's death is beginning to diminish," she had said, not an ounce of love for the man she had lost in her words. Cloud closed his eyes, trying to remember, remember back to that day.

Fire roared like the anguished screams of the damned around him, his knee high socks the only thing separating him and the floor that had began to crumble.

"Dad! Dad please help me!" he had screamed, his lungs burning for the need of oxygen as thick smoke wafted around him, his arms shaking at his sides as the fire crawled onto his bed, burning away the warm sheets and toys he slept with at night, his legs unwilling to move forward as the fire roared nearer.

"Hush little baby, don't you cry," a voice sang, Cloud turning around abruptly, light flashing around him.

Cloud sat up in the tub, gasping for breath as water splashed around him, his arms shaking as he gripped the edges of the tub, his knuckles as white as snow. He looked around in alarm, looking for the voice that had sang those words, blinking repeatedly as droplets of water weighed down his lashes in a constant flow, his naturally spiked hair stuck to his neck and forehead.

He was the only one in the room.

His alarm began to slowly ebb away as he comforted himself, but he couldn't help but feel something whispering against the nape of his neck, its breath cold, and its unheard words hollow.

He shivered, hugging himself. The water had gone cold. He pulled himself out the cold dirtied water, water pouring down his body and landing noisily with its brethren in the tub. Cloud dried and dressed slowly, his limbs weighed down with an unexpected weakness, his eyes itching to close and never open till the first rays of sunshine rose in the morning.

Cloud sighed tiredly, walking with slow wobbly steps to his bed, grabbing onto the railing when he reached it. He looked around his room slowly, his spine tingling.

Was there… someone watching him?

Too tired, he ignored the warning, crawling onto his bed that seemed to consume him for how large it was, the sheets like silk against his skin. He peeled at the sheets to loosen them, pulling them back before sliding beneath them, bringing them up to his shoulders.

He curled into a ball, wrapping his arms around his knees as he lowered his eyelids. He still felt cold. Cloud looked to the still lit candle on his dresser, watching the flame lazily. The flame bobbed and twirled, dancing to an unheard rhythm. Cloud sighed deeply, turning onto his back. He was so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open, yet he couldn't seem to get comfortable. He closed his eyes, relaxing into the mattress with a sigh.

He was so tired...

He opened his eyes when he heard the creak of his door opening, turning his head to see who it was. His mother's back was to him, her hand lingering on the door knob but she didn't close it, Cloud stiffening as a fear he hadn't felt since his younger years set into his bones, freezing him in place on the bed.

"M-Mother?" he called hesitantly, flinching as his voice cracked.

His mother didn't respond, an aura he wasn't able to distinguish looming around her like a cloud that would never lift. He wanted to call for her again, to see her turn to him in acknowledgment, to throw something at him or scream at him in anger. But what she said made him want nothing more than to cling to a spider threads of hope he knew had broken a long time ago.

"I'm sorry."

Cloud gasped, sitting up in his bed, his hands fisting the sheets. No... Please, anything but this again, Cloud pleaded in his mind, his knuckles turning white.

"I'm sorry for not telling you until it was too late," his mother whispered, her tone that of a barely there sanity, yet there was so much sadness that... that he wanted to believe! Cloud looked away, gritting his teeth.

"I know I haven't been the best mother but you're my daughter, my child. You believe me right?" Tears shimmered in Cloud's eyes, the flame from the candle dancing on them.

"I'm not... I'm a..." But Cloud couldn't finish his sentence. His throat burned and his chest ached, his eyes shutting tight as he tried to block out her voice.

"I love you, Cloud, no matter how you are, you'll still be my little girl. Isn't that all that matters?"

"I'm not your little girl!" Cloud yelled, his chest heaving as emotions spilled over, drowning him and leaving him with no room to breathe.

"I'm not," Cloud gasped, fruitlessly trying to not cry. He was a man, he wasn't a woman! He wouldn't cry!

"Cloud? How... How could you?" his mother whispered, closing the door softly. Cloud looked up with a gasp, pulling back the blankets as he tried to put space between him and his mother.

"I birthed you, nursed you, gave you food and shelter... I gave you everything yet you won't return even the simplest of favors?" His mother said calmly, her bangs covering her eyes as she turned to him.

"No, I-" Cloud gasped, scrambling off the bed and running to the window, grabbing onto the windowsill as he tried to convince himself not to jump out of it.

"I gave up my beauty, for you..." his mother whispered, taking a step forward. Cloud stiffened in fear, feeling like a child who was being punished by a master who favored the whip. His mother began to walk towards him but Cloud had nowhere to go, his back to the wall as he was caged in. It did not take long before she was standing in front of him, her eyes searching his own.

"My dear Cloud," she whispered, putting a hand to his cheek. Cloud, despite the fear he felt, wanted to lean into it and its warmth. Her touch was soft, tenderness linked together to create the fingers that shed away his fears and worries. But he wasn't a child anymore. What he hoped for would never be true.

"You're all I have left," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

"I'll never let you go, even though in the end his name will chain you once again to the life I had chosen for you..." Cloud's eyes widened as she connected their lips, confusion sweeping away his fear.

What did she mean? Cloud pushed her away, tears of anger swelling in his eyes. Chained? To Sephiroth?

"Never!" Cloud yelled, his vision blurring as he looked away from his mother's shocked face to the floor, leaning against the wall behind him, clenching his hands at his side.

'Why this?' Cloud thought as everything began to sink in. Cloud closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

'Why now?'

Cloud pushed past his mother, wiping away his tears as he grabbed his wig that lie next to the tub, pulling it on sloppily before opening the door to his room, his mother gasping, reaching for him.

"Cloud!" she called, but Cloud ignored her, running down the darkened hallway. He just needed to get away, to run to the middle of nowhere, away from everything...

His hair whipped at his cheeks and swayed around his shoulders, his tears left behind as they fell to the floor silently. He cried out in anger and solemnness, his nightgown flowing against his body in waves like the angered water of the ocean. He turned a corner, running into something warm but solid, the impact hurting his chest. He grabbed onto whom he ran into when they stumbled back, hands grabbing his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" A heavily country accented voice asked. Cloud couldn't speak. Eyes of the purest blue looked down to him. Silver strokes of lightning gave them energy and life, but yet they were so warm that they swept him away, his legs becoming weak. A nose that seemed to be perfect yet so imperfect created an urge in Cloud to pinch it. High cheekbones and lips…

Cloud's eyelids lowered. A thin upper lip that was lifted slightly, a full bottom lip that Cloud wanted to nibble on, suck into his mouth as the hands that held his shoulders slid down his back, igniting sweet pleasure that made his body shiver.

"You didn't hit your head did you?" Cloud snapped out of his fantasy, looking fully to the man before him.

"Uh..." Cloud muttered, looking to the black spikes that stood out defiantly like a porcupine's thorns, looking back to the man's eyes.

"No I'm-" the man smiled, the sight jostling Cloud.

"No I didn't, um sorry," Cloud spoke, sounding anything but the woman he had been raised to be. The man smiled, releasing Cloud's shoulders and taking a step back.

No... Cloud lowered his eyes to the floor as the unexpected warmth he had obtained from the man's touch was taken away. He wanted the man to put his hands on him again, to encase him in the warmth he hadn't felt since the last time his father hugged him goodnight.

His eyes widened. Why did he even want to be hugged by a random stranger, let alone a man?

"I'm sorry," Cloud whispered, the man tilting his head, looking momentarily like a curious puppy. He reached forward hesitantly, grabbing Cloud's chin between his thumb and middle finger, gently urging him to lift his head.

"Why are you crying?" he asked curiously, Cloud's eyes widening as heat spread throughout him, his cheeks becoming a light pink. His lips parted slightly, his eyelids lowering, his eyes becoming misted. The man looked to his lips distractedly, his fingers tightening on his chin, Cloud leaning forward slightly.

"Cloud!" his mother's voice snapped him out of his daze, the man releasing him completely, Cloud using the chance to wipe away the tear streaks on his cheeks, the actual tears themselves seeming to have stopped without his knowledge.

"Oh I thought you had left into the night completely," his mother exclaimed, Cloud looking to the ground as the man cleared his throat, looking to his mother with a smile.

Her eyes finally acknowledged him, her own lips pulling into a cautious smile.

"Did you stop her from her irrational scheme?" his mother asked shamelessly, the man looking to Cloud, but Cloud wouldn't meet his eyes, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"I can guess you can say that," he replied, taking her hand when she extended it, bowing and kissing it respectfully.

"My name is Zachary Fair, but everyone just calls me Zack," the man said, Cloud's mother's smile becoming less cautious.

"Oh the Marquis's trusted friend," she countered, Cloud looking to him in surprise. The man was not very tall but still seemed to tower over Cloud, his entire body seeming wrung with energy yet relaxed casually despite he was in the presence of a woman, his aura warm and inviting.

Cloud blushed in disbelief. This man was the trusted friend of the Marquis? Cloud was finding it hard to believe. The Marquis was dark, a brooding man that had no qualm with insulting a lady of her virtue. Yet this man, this Zachary was nothing of the sort.

His mother grabbed his hand, pulling him to her side.

"I'm Claudia Strife, and this is my daughter, Cloud Strife," his mother introduced, Zachary looking to him. Zachary smiled, bowing deeply, Cloud's eyes widening as the simple act made him feel a sense ofdéjà vu.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Cloud," Zachary said, Cloud biting his lip at the way his name rolled off of his lips. It was a seductive purr that caused goose bumps to sprout all over his body, an involuntary shiver running through him.

His mother frowned next to him but when Zachary looked up, Cloud could was hardly able to decipher her presence.

Trust me, his eyes said, Cloud taking a step forwards despite the hand that gripped his own.

I will break the chains that hold you to this world, they said, Cloud raising his hand for him to take it, Zachary gripping it lightly, touching the back of his hand to his lips.

Trust me...

"I'm sorry for our rudeness, but I do believe we should retire," his mother excused softly, smiling to Zachary.

Cloud wasn't tired.

When his mother pulled on his hand, he seemed frozen in place, like even the mightiest of gods could not move him. And it was all because of the sky blue eyes that watched him, begged him to trust the man before him. Cloud's breath caught in his throat when the man smirked at him, his eyes darkening into something more sinister. Heat pooled into his body, chasing away the coldness of the atmosphere around him.

"Cloud, I said we are retiring," his mother hissed into his ear, Cloud blinking sluggishly before turning his head to acknowledge her, nodding.

"Okay," he whispered, letting his mother guide him away. Why did he feel this way? He felt unbalanced, uneasy. Cloud blinked, looking back to Zachary. Their eyes met and a spark was ignited inside them both.

"You are to never make a scene like that again, you understand me?" His mother scolded as they turned the corner, Zachary no longer in Cloud's line of sight.

"Yes mother," Cloud whispered, still stuck in his daze. His mother said no more since they were still in the corridor, but Cloud could feel the twitch in her fingers, the urge to hit him once again. Cloud closed his eyes, letting his hand become loose in her grasp. Tonight, he would take it. Tonight, he wouldn't fight. Because he knew when he slept, Zachary will heal him, break his chains. Cloud smiled softly.

Just for a moment, he'll set him free.


	4. Chapter 4: Child

Chapter 4

"Dad!" Cloud screamed, groping through the blinding light, his tears stinging, the fire burning.

"Cloud!" Cloud turned around, running through the flames to the sound of his father's voice.

"Dad!" Cloud called, stopping when he came face to face with the tip of a sword.

"How pathetic..."

Cloud sat up in bed, sweat clinging to his forehead as his chest heaved. He doubled over, coughing violently as if the smoke from the fire had returned, suffocating him of any oxygen that had been in his body.

"Miss!" A worried voice called, cool hands touching his burning skin.

"Miss are you alright!" the voice exclaimed, a hand grabbing his own as the other went to his back, rubbing in quick circles. Slowly he was able to breathe again, his eyes screwed shut, yet tears of pain escaped, dampening the sheets with his agony.

"I'm okay," Cloud soothed in a hoarse voice, the maid gasping softly.

"Thank goodness," she sighed out yet she continued to rub, Cloud grateful for the small comfort.

"If I had already lost someone on my first day master would have been furious. A thousand whippings would be the least of my worries," the maid said beneath her breath, the comment obviously not meant to be heard by Cloud.

"Then your master is a cruel braggart," Cloud said hoarsely. The maid gasped, both her hands leaving him completely as she took a step back.

"Miss, talk like that is forbidden," the maid moved closer, dropping her voice to a whisper.

"He can hear you," she whispered. Cloud looked up, his vision blurred due to his tears.

"Forgive me," he whispered, looking the maid over. Brown hair fell over her shoulders, her stature short despite her ample bosom, her clothes a fit two sizes too small. Yet her maroon eyes held confidence, a strength he had a feeling she was hardly aware of. Not a broken mule, but a silent dragon. He smiled. He admired her for her hidden strength. He reached forward, lightly grasping her hand.

"Can you please get my mother?" he asked softly, the girl blushing a light shade of red, nodding her head.

Once again Cloud ignored the fact another one of the Marquis's employers did not stress proper conduct towards him. He felt glad when they did that, how they seemed so at ease in his presence. When she turned Cloud let go of her hand, lowering his eyes to the sheets that surrounded him, fighting to keep a smile from touching his lips as she left his room. Once again that warmth had spread through him when he had touched the maid's hand, though it seemed mellower, like the touch of a friend rather than a lover. Cloud's eyes widened.

A lover?

He raised his knees, wrapping his arms around them and placed his chin on his left knee, a light blush touching his cheeks. A lover, is that how he saw Zachary? Cloud blushed deeper, shaking his head. That was impossible! They were both men! Why was he having these thoughts! Cloud punched his bed in a fit of frustration, turning onto his stomach and hiding his face in his pillows. What was wrong with him? Butterflies swarmed in his stomach, thoughts swirled in his mind, yet the way he felt didn't change. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply.

He felt foolish. At the first glimmer of hope he grabbed for it like a commoner would do money. What he had probably thought was trust could have just been a masked lust, what he had thought had been a spark could have really been a warning. Cloud sighed, turning onto his back. Why was he so gullible? So weak?

He opened his eyes, looking around the room he had not bothered to look over the night before. The walls were a blank lavender, no designs or pictures adorning the walls. A rich mahogany closet for clothing was placed across the room near the window, and a dresser painted a dull white was placed next to his bed. Cloud raised a brow. Though everything was dull, it all seemed to attract attention to the bed. Colorful blues created the many sheets and fluffed white pillows gave it a view that resembled the sky. The bedposts were painted black and the comforter folded at the end of the bed was a dark blue that matched his eyes, Cloud momentarily feeling loved.

So the Marquis is not such a braggart, he thought, a small smile touching his lips. But the feeling was wiped away when he remembered his rudeness from last night. Cloud frowned. He would've gotten away if it wasn't for Zachary. Cloud closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as a headache began to assault him.

He was glad when his mother came into the room, for her harsh words and strict tone helped him steer away from his frustrating thoughts, yet his eyes remained downcast. Was he losing it?

:::+:::

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. Zachary was dancing with one of his maids once again, his abnormally spiked hair tamed, lying flat against his head. His clothing consisted of black khakis and a tight black shirt, the new style that was slowly dominating Midgar. Sephiroth picked up a piece of cheese from the lined up breakfast plates next to him, throwing it into the air. When Zachary turned Sephiroth caught it and with great precision threw it at the back of Zachary's head.

Zachary yelped and let go of the maid, touching a hand to the back of his head as Sephiroth marveled at the fact that no crumbs stuck to his hair. Zachary turned to him, pouting liked a kicked puppy.

"Why did you do that for?" Zachary whined, Sephiroth raising a brow. The maid blushed while she dusted off her dress, bowing in respect before leaving, her steps quick. Sephiroth watched her leave before looking back to Zachary, leaning against the counter.

"My servants are here to serve me. They are not here to be seduced then serve you in your bed chambers," Sephiroth retorted, Zachary chuckling softly.

"Don't we all need love?" Zachary asked, picking up the cheese Sephiroth threw at him and throwing it back, Sephiroth catching it easily.

"No." he replied. Zachary chuckled, shaking his head.

Zachary, a close friend of Sephiroth had only arrived last night. He had the intentions to seduce a lovely woman into his bed, but when the woman he was targeting spoke of the newly announced marriage of his friend, Zachary ditched the chase and went in search of Sephiroth. He had felt insulted when he had realized that he was not the first one to be told of this news. But like always he forgave him.

Being angry over something that could never be changed was trifling because anger could not turn back time. Zachary scratched his chin. Last night he had ran into a woman that was close to what his friend had described though. Short, thin, though curvy, with little to claim as a bosom.

Even though, Zachary knew why men lusted after her so wantonly. Her eyes. Her eyes were as blue as the deepest part of the sea and with her every emotion they pulsed like the waves of the ocean. They captured you, dragged you down and drowned you, a skill that few women could master.

Though when he had ran into her last night, seduction was not what he found in her eyes. There was fear and anger, like the eyes of a caged animal. She had been water that was poured into a glass and awaited the lips that would seal its doom.

Zachary looked to Sephiroth.

A fatal end.

But Zachary could not judge for even he had experienced what doom a man can set into one's heart. He sighed, closing his eyes. In this castle, what happened behind closed doors was the least of people's problems.

"I saw your fiance last night," Zack told him, Sephiroth looking to him sharply. Zack raised his hands, shaking his head.

"Not like that. Her mother said she was trying to run away and she ran into me." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, Zack shrugging his shoulders as he took a piece of fruit from a plate.

"First time I've seen a woman run away from you."

Zack yelped when a fork was thrown at his forehead.

:::+:::

Cloud smiled as the Queen, who had let her husband leave and slept over as well. She was gossiping about the Marquis of Sector 3, a supposed hot headed mad man named Genesis, her description of him making Cloud want to laugh; his cheeks dusted a light pink from drinking too much.

"He is uncaring of his women; the poor ladies say they have bruises that stay for days!" She exclaimed, Cloud covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he tried to muffle a chuckle. The Queen frowned in confusion.

"What is so ludicrous about this that you have to expel laughter?" the Queen asked, Cloud clearing his throat though a permanent smirk possessed his lips.

"You say such things yet you wish to endure the same treatment, do you not?" Cloud asked, the Queen's cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"That's preposterous!" she huffed, but moral decay stained her eyes as lust became temptation. Cloud smiled but said no more, letting the Queen speak as they sat in the drawing room, enjoying wine from the most expensive of bottles, the sun shining through the yellow stained glass, casting gold dust across the room. The Queen sat up in her chair when Cloud almost accidentally spilled his wine, tenderly taking the cup from his grasp, Cloud falling back into his seat with a giggle.

"Darling you're already sloshed? Oh my and so early in the morning," The Queen tsked, Cloud giggling as he tapped her cheek with the tip of his fingers. In truth, Cloud didn't think he was drunk enough. Dreams of monsters and fire had tortured him despite his greatest struggles to awake, his hands still visibly shaking from the ordeal. As he thought about it, he had imagined that that's how his marriage to Sephiroth would bring, and the more he dwelled on it, the more afraid he grew.

So to make all these thoughts dissipate, he invited the Queen to the drawing room for a drink. He wanted to talk to her about his nightmares but every time he took a sip, those thoughts seemed to slip farther and farther away. Cloud smiled as he ran his fingers down her cheek to her chin, his eyes following the trail of skin before his fingers tapped her bottom lip, the Queen taking in a sharp breath.

"Cloud?" she asked softly, her eyelids lowering. Scarlet wanted to laugh inside. Cloud's eyes were misted with the effects of alcohol, her body ready to be bent for any man.

'What a whore they would see her as if I create such a scandal,' Scarlet thought as she leaned closer, Cloud's eyes meeting hers lazily.

'So pathetic,' Scarlet thought as she connected their lips, Cloud taking in a shocked breath while leaning forward, Scarlet shivering in sadistic pleasure.

So gullible...

She opened her mouth and Cloud's tongue hesitated, Scarlet smiling to herself at her inexperience. She held her chin so she wouldn't pull away as she slid her tongue into her mouth, Cloud squeaking at the unexpected caress. Scarlet closed her eyes so Cloud's eyelashes wouldn't tap hers, tilting her head to the side as she deepened the kiss from light caresses to something more hungry. Cloud seemed overwhelmed despite the fact she tried to keep up, Scarlet finding it funny at her want to please as she released her chin. She slid her hand down to her neck.

Cloud's immediate reaction surprised her when she pushed her away, panting heavily as she seemed to recoil, her cheeks a dark pink that resembled more of a sunburn.

"I'm… I'm so sorry," Cloud whispered as she got up and walked to the door, Scarlet only able to sit stunned on her seat as Cloud left the room.

She had only touched her neck but she recoiled like she had burned her.

:::+:::

A forced smile graced Sephiroth's lips as he sat in the drawing room, the Queen flustered on the seat in front of him. He had the honor of witnessing what had transpired between Cloud and his majesty, and to say he was amused would be an understatement. A low chuckle escaped his throat.

"How has your stay been so far?" he asked, teasing the Queen, knowing she knew he had saw everything. He loved watching her squirm.

"It has been well. I had thought you would grace my chambers but you had not," she replied a tad bluntly, Sephiroth's smile falling down into a smirk.

"I had visited Cloud's, and as you have seen his lips are rather…" he shifted his hips, the Queen's eyes widening as she fisted her hands in her dress, the scent of her bitter arousal dominating his nostrils.

"Inexperienced."

She had the decency to control her blush but the rise and fall of her chest was a few paces from erratic, Sephiroth holding back a snort.

What a slut of a Queen. He would not have been surprised if she had been a mistress of many. Who can be sure their child was the King's? His smirk fell.

"I would find it pleasant if you did not turn my fiance into your next mistress, your Majesty," he addressed, her eyes snapping to his, the barest scent of embarrassment and anger seeping through her arousal.

"As long as you are in my home of course, I wouldn't want her to have me deal with your petulance, now do we Scarlet?" he asked in a dark seductive tone, the Queen spreading her legs just slightly beneath her dress, a silent beg he no longer felt the need to fulfil. But teasing her a tad more wouldn't hurt.

He stood from his seat as elegant as a cat, taking those few steps till his legs lightly pressed between the crease her legs provided, her eyes downcast like a child who was to be punished.

His lips glided over her neck in a sultry kiss, a shiver running through her body. But as quick as he came he left, leaving her flushed and panting, his back turned to her as he left for the door. His interest no longer lied within her. He followed Cloud's aroused scent, breathing it in deeply. He had new prey to devour.

:::+:::

Cloud sat in a dark corner in his dim lighted room, the curtains drawn so no light would touch his shivering form. The evidence of his pleasure had been cleaned but his body still shook, his mind racing. He fisted a hand in his dress, a tear falling on the back of his palm as he remembered the last time he found pleasure like this.

"You bastard of a child!" his mother seethed as she tore off the sheets to his bed, Cloud curled in a corner, flinching when she threw a candle holder at his prone body.

"You revolting demon!" she hissed as she dropped the blankets to the ground, Cloud yelping when she grabbed his hair and pulled him to his feet, his knees locking together as tears streamed down his face.

"If this happens again I'll lock you in the dungeon," she threatened, Cloud gasping as she dropped him to the floor, walking away as he curled into a ball.

"Petulant child."

Cloud looked up when there was a soft rap against his door, holding back a frightened gasp as he stood up from the corner, dusting his dress and wiping away his tears, taking in a deep breath to regain his posture, his back wrung tight as he walked to the door, his eyes becoming lifeless. He opened the door and his breath nearly stopped when instead of his mother he saw the Marquis, his body out of habit dropping down into a courtsey.

"Your majesty," he acknowledged in a soft voice, feeling his eyes dig holes into his brain as he rose up. He saw his eyes narrow. Did he notice he had been crying?

"Why are you still in your room at such an hour?" he asked, Cloud looking up into his eyes, feeling a tad nervous.

"Forgive me, I had been spending my time with the Queen but I grew tired," he semi lied, the Marquis nodding.

"No forgive me for disturbing your nap, but I just wished to show you my garden's, since soon you will be staying here permanently," he replied, Cloud holding back a flinch. The thought that he would never be able to leave again dug holes of dread in his stomach.

"Yes your majesty, let me just-"

"The clothing you are wearing is just fine," he interrupted, Cloud raising an eyebrow, his lips pursing. How rude.

"Forgive me but all because you are higher in class does not mean you can interrupt me so rudely," Cloud pointed out rather grudgingly, the marquis smirking.

There she was. He had wondered where the smart witted woman he had met went.

"Forgive my petulance," he apologized, Cloud's frown of displeasure easing away slightly. Sephiroth liked seeing her mad like that, it brought him closer to the person she hid behind her eyes.

Cloud changed his dress to a lighter one that could be walked in more easily before following the Marquis to his gardens, feeling a tad forced but not complaining. That would be unladylike.

When the fresh air brushed over his cheeks in a light breeze his eyes fluttered closed, his parasol shading his eyes from the sun that warmed his body in a way no fire could.

Sephiroth looked down to Cloud, a light smirk gracing his lips. It would seem he would have to take her outside more. He lightly took her hand into his, wanting to see her reaction to such a caress. Her eyes opened and darted to him, surprise and disgust showing in her time of exposure before her eyes became lifeless again, her eyes downcasting to the soft grass beneath her shoes.

Her hand slipped from his.

He showed her around his garden that stretched into three, watching her mesmerization with his flowers, how her fingers caressed the delicate petals, her first real look of interest set on her features.

"So weak but beautiful," she whispered as she caressed the petal of a orange flower.

"It's an orange lily flower," Cloud whispered, plucking it from the group of its brethren, bringing it to her nose, taking in a deep breath.

"It's rare in this region how did you obtain it, let alone get it to grow?" Cloud asked in true curiosity, Sephiroth's lips pulling into a smirk.

He never got to tell her because he heard the bell for lunch, his smirk faltering. He had been close. Cloud looked back to his home, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

"Don't think that all because I'm keeping the flower I'm more interested in you," she told him with a small frown, Sephiroth caught off guard as she walked back to the front door. His surprise gave way into a satisfaction.

That was alright, he didn't mind stalking down his prey before devouring them.


	5. Chapter 5: Both In One

Chapter 5

Two days past, and they had yet to leave Sephiroth's home. Every time his mother insisted they leave, the Queen interfered, asking they stay.

Cloud didn't want to stay.

He wanted to leave and never come back to this place, but he knew that could never happen. He and Sephiroth were betrothed, and unless he ran away, he was stuck with him forever. Cloud sighed in depression as he sat in the drawing room, an empty wine bottle on the table. He was drunk and he knew it, but he couldn't help but feel he hadn't drank enough yet. He wasn't an alcoholic, knowing better than to get addicted to such frivolous things. But, it helped him deal with his thoughts.

Like when he grabbed his hand in the garden, Sephiroth was starting to touch him more. His caresses weren't sexual, but they were disgusting to him either way. He didn't want to be touched by him, his touch making his skin crawl. Cloud sighed, looking to the door when it was opened. Zack walked inside, his eyes looking up when Cloud's chair creaked when he shifted.

"Oops." Cloud straightened up in his seat, going to stand up. The world spinned, Cloud stumbling back a little as he put a hand to his head. Zack was by his side quickly, Cloud looking to him when he put his hand on his lower back. Zack's eyes were worried, Cloud gasping softly when he pulled him closer slightly.

It was too close, Cloud feeling his heart beat quicker in his chest as the close proximity made him feel hot. Zack was so soft yet firm, the cologne he wore making Cloud feel even more dizzy. He breathed it in, shivering against him.

"Are you alright?" Zack asked, Cloud feeling heat rush through his body. His cheeks darkened a shade of pink, Cloud looking away from his eyes.

"Forgive my clumsiness, I had too much to drink," he whispered, putting a hand against Zack's chest. He didn't let him go though. Cloud looked back to him, Zack's eyes darkened with curiosity and lust.

Zackary was the Marquis trusted friend. Cloud would never believe he would be so blunt in his interest, putting a tad more pressure against his broad chest.

"I am quite alright now," Cloud whispered, feeling Zack leaning forward and kissing his neck. Cloud gasped, Zack unbuttoning the lace around his neck as he kissed lower. Cloud felt his lower regions heat up, his eyes closing as he moaned softly. He covered his mouth to silence anymore noises, Zack pulling away. Zack grabbed his hand, Cloud gasping when he pinned it down to the table.

Cloud swallowed thickly, Zack leaning in slightly. Cloud's chest rose and fell quickly, his lips parting.

"Seducing a woman whose sloshed?" Cloud whispered, Zack smirking slightly.

"Only if she lets me." Cloud gasped when he kissed him, Zack pulling him closer. Cloud parted his lips, Zack delving his tongue inside his mouth. Cloud gasped when he pushed him against the desk, pulling away from the kiss. He tried to end it there but Zack kissed him again, Cloud gasping when he tried to get his hand beneath his dress. Cloud felt his fingers brush over his groin, the hand gripping. His eyes snapped open, Cloud pushing him away.

Zack seemed confused, Cloud panting as he fixed his dress.

"You're…" Zack whispered, Cloud looking away from him. Zack looked down to his groin, Cloud putting his hands in front of his body.

"I'm…"

Cloud sighed in humiliation, looking to his face.

"I'm both."

Zack raised an eyebrow. He took a step forward, Cloud raising his hand. He shook his head, panting softly as he tried to think of how to tell him.

"I'm a female, and a male," Cloud explained, Zack raising an eyebrow. He seemed generally confused, Cloud not wanting to show him what he meant. His mother was strict enough to teach him to only show his body to his husband, Cloud wishing to keep that moral. Zack scratched the back of his head, shifting his feet as he seemed to be thinking of what to say.

The arousal between them became awkwardness.

"So, you have a…" Zack started his sentence but didn't finish it, looking to Cloud's face. He chuckled softly, seeming a tad out of place.

"Both genders huh?" Zack whispered, Cloud nodding stiffly. Zack moved closer, Cloud shaking his head. He raised his hand again, stopping him from moving any closer.

"Please don't," Cloud whispered, Zack stopping in his advancement. He didn't seem offended that he didn't want to be touched, his eyes curious as they looked him over once again.

"Does Sephiroth know?" He whispered, Cloud shaking his head. He didn't ever want him to know, Cloud hoping to skip sex with him for the rest of his life. The last thing he wanted was for Sephiroth to touch his core, his body shivering in disgust.

"Do you plan on telling him?" Zack asked, Cloud looking to his face. A frown pulled down on his lips, Cloud straightening his back as his embarrassment fled.

"Even if he did know I would not allow him to touch me." Cloud nearly hissed his words, his obvious disgust making Zack cringe. Zack looked back down to his groin, Cloud covering his body once again.

"Zackary, please stop!" Cloud nearly snapped, Zack nodding as he looked back to his eyes.

"Forgive me, this is just news to me," Zack told him. Cloud sighed softly, looking down to the floor. His lust for him fled like the winds, replaced with embarrassment and relief. He had never told anybody before, only the maids at his home knowing. His mother, after they mistakenly called him a boy didn't want to have to do anything with him. She ignored him, not even learning that the daughter she always wanted was always there.

It's just she also had a son at the same time.

Now though, it wasn't only his secret. He hoped Zack would tell no one of his condition, and the sexual act that led up to him knowing. If anyone knew of this, it would be in the papers faster than the Queen's last mistress.

Cloud looked to Zack again, his blue eyes downcast. He looked like a puppy that was lost in its thoughts, Cloud smiling softly. Zack looked to him, Cloud looking away quickly as he felt his cheeks heat up again.

"If you're both, which one do you consider yourself to be?" Zack asked, the question surprising Cloud who had not expected it. He expected disgust, not curiosity.

"Male. I never did like the idea of being a woman," Cloud told him, Zack raising his eyebrows in interest. They both looked to the door when the bell for lunch was wrung, Cloud fixing his dress one more time. They hid the bottle and went to the dining room, Cloud sitting down next to his mother. She looked to him with slitted eyes, noticing his deep blush.

"What is the matter with you?" She hissed beneath her breath, Cloud looking to her cautiously. He breathed in to calm himself, placing his hands on his lap. He could still feel Zack's touch down there, and it seemed less arousing. He could hardly look at him now and be smitten.

It was just rather…

Awkward.

"Nothing mother," he whispered, looking to the Queen who stood from her seat. She smiled towards him, Cloud looking away as he remembered kissing her. He could hardly believe his actions, having kissed two people intimately. He had never kissed like that in his life, only a peck from the neighborhood popular boy who thought he was cute. He sighed softly, his mother leaning a tad closer.

"What is that I smell in your breath?" She asked, Cloud looking to her sharply. It was not with anger, but fear. He was worried she had smelled Zack on him, his cologne seeming to suffocate him. Cloud cleared his throat softly as the Queen spoke, looking into his mother's eyes in fear of punishment otherwise.

"Nothing." Cloud's head snapped to the side. Everyone looked to them as the Queen stopped talking, Cloud panting softly as his mother stood.

"Are you sloshed?" She hissed, Cloud gasping when she pulled him to his feet. The Queen frowned, Cloud just as surprised. His mother had never lost her temper in public before, always keeping it in check. Her reputation was always more important than anything in her eyes, his mother grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her.

"You worthless child! Getting sloshed at this hour!" She was practically yelling now, Cloud smelling something strong in her breath. She had been drinking something a lot stronger than wine, the Queen breaking the silence that filled the room.

"Ms. Strife, please control your temper." His mother looked to her with narrowed eyes, her eyes widening when she realized it was the Queen who had spoken. She looked to everybody who watched her, looking back to Cloud. His mother released her grip, taking a step back. Cloud looked to her with narrowed eyes, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. His mother blinked, Cloud taking a step back when she reached for him.

He didn't want her to touch him.

"Forgive me, I… I don't feel well." Cloud turned away at her words, walking away from the dining room.

He should have known.

His tears fell down his cheeks, Cloud turning a corner and walking into a room he wasn't familiar with. It didn't matter at this moment, Cloud walking over to the far wall. He pressed his back to it, his chest heaving as he slid down to the floor, putting a hand to his cheek.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He brought his legs to his chest, Cloud biting his lip. He should have known it would only get worse. Just when he wanted to believe in her, she became the monster she hid inside. Cloud sobbed softly, trying to stay quiet so no one would hear his self pity.

He couldn't be near her anymore. He didn't want to be near her anymore. Cloud sobbed softly again, closing his eyes tight as he wrapped his arms around his knees tighter. Cloud sobbed against his dress, his cheek throbbing lightly as the bruise formed.

She never cared about him, did she?

Cloud looked up to the ceiling, closing his eyes as he placed his head back against the wall. He bit his trembling bottom lip, wondering when her abuse would end. All of his life she treated him like a slave rather than a son. Everything she did she did with disgust, everything she said was lies. Cloud covered his face with his hands, trying to muffle his sobs.

He lowered his hands when the door was opened, looking away when he saw Sephiroth. He wiped his eyes, not even daring to look at him.

"Is there something you need, your majesty?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm. His bottom lip started shaking again though, Cloud unable to reign in his tears like he so desperately wanted too. To the man he hated, he didn't want to show his weakness.

"How long has she been hitting you?" Sephiroth asked after a long moment of silence, Cloud looking to him sharply. His tears still fell down his cheeks, Cloud wiping them away angrily.

"Why should it matter to you?" Cloud whispered, Sephiroth walking over to him. Cloud stood up, shaking his head.

"Don't come near me," he ordered, not wanting him any closer than this. Sephiroth didn't heed his warning, Cloud gasping when he grabbed his chin. Sephiroth lifted his chin, Cloud looking into his eyes. They were cold, Cloud looking away from him. He tried to pull away but Sephiroth wouldn't let him go, Cloud looking back to him.

"I'm not your bride, let go of me," Cloud told him softly, Sephiroth narrowing his eyes. Cloud felt his hand touch his lower back, his tears stopping as his anger replaced his depression. He didn't know who he thought he was, but he was not his yet. Cloud would not let him touch him so idly like he belonged to him, putting a hand against his chest to push him away. Sephiroth wouldn't budge, Cloud feeling fear build in the back of his throat.

"Let go of me, Sephiroth."

Cloud was starting to panic. The way Sephiroth held him, the way he looked at him made him feel uneasy. It all spelled out to one thing, Cloud gasping when he leaned forward. Instead of kissing him he touched his nose to his neck, Cloud feeling his heart beat erratically as he trailed his nose up his throat.

"I see Zack has touched you." Cloud gasped softly when he licked his flesh, trying to pull away as his body heated up. He refused to feel arousal from his touch, but his tongue played with a spot that Cloud let no other touch. Cloud shut his eyes when he undid the lace around his neck, his fingers gently pushing it back.

"Stop," Cloud whispered, his body arching against him when he sucked on the flesh. Cloud whimpered softly, Sephiroth moving closer. Cloud wanted to push him away but his body was getting weak. The spell of disgust couldn't be cast, Cloud fisting his hand in his shirt as he sucked harder. A moan escaped his lips.

"Clou-!" Cloud opened his eyes, seeing his mother in the doorway. Sephiroth pulled away, Cloud panting softly as he did back up the lace of his dress. Disgust rolled in his gut, Cloud feeling the bruise on his neck. It didn't hurt like the one on his face, instead small jolts of pleasure zapped down his thighs, Cloud fixing himself.

His mother turned away, clearing her throat.

"Forgive me, I had assumed she was alone," his mother whispered, Cloud moving away from Sephiroth so he could breathe. Sephiroth smirked, Cloud panting softly as he backed up into a desk. Sephiroth looked to his mother.

"You are to leave now, Ms. Strife." His mother gasped, Cloud taking a step towards her.

"Cloud you will stay. Queens orders." Cloud felt short of breath, wondering why she would want him to stay. He didn't want to stay, not near Sephiroth.

"I must return with my mother," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth looking to him with lidded eyes. His expression said he had him, Cloud clenching the desk behind him as he parted his lips to retort more bravely.

His mother spoke first.

"I understand. I shall pack my things now." Cloud watched her leave, his eyes darting to Sephiroth when he cleared his throat.

"The wedding has been pushed forward to next week. The queen is eager to see us marry." Cloud gasped, his knuckles becoming white.

"Your eagerness has not gone unnoticed, my lady." Sephiroth walked towards him, Cloud's body stuck in place. He moved deathly close, Cloud panting softly as his heat made him dizzy.

"I overheard what you told him, Cloud." Cloud froze, Sephiroth leaning in close, his breath wafting over Cloud's ear.

"I had a feeling, you weren't just a woman." Cloud gasped when he started to lift his dress, trying to stop him. He felt disgust when he touched a hand to his thigh, his fingers crawling up.

"Your majesty this isn't appropriate!" Cloud gasped, Sephiroth's fingers skimming over his groin. Cloud grabbed his wrist, panic tearing through his chest. His fingers skimmed over wetness, Sephiroth pressing up.

Cloud gasped, his grip on his wrist loosening. Nobody had touched him there before, Cloud himself only venturing so bravely a few times. Sephiroth rubbed gently, Cloud moaning from sensitivity.

"I did not realize the wedding had started without me." Sephiroth pulled his hand away, Cloud panting as he fixed his dress.

Sephiroth looked to Scarlet.

Her eyes were narrowed with jealousy.


	6. Chapter 6: Virtue Is Mine

Chapter 6

Cloud closed his eyes. He breathed in the outdoors, missing it dearly. Zack had left to do errands, wanting to be there in time for the wedding. Everything was already being prepared, the time causing joy throughout the region. Sephiroth's mother was scheduled to come today, Cloud wishing he could escape.

He didn't want to marry Sephiroth. To be chained to him was like a curse, Cloud feeling a lot like the girl in the painting.

He wasn't ready for this.

He wasn't ready to lose his virginity, his idea before seeming rather naive. He was shown how to be a woman, but when it came to the matters of what would transpire in his chambers, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want Sephiroth to touch him in that manner, Cloud remembering when he touched his body.

Cloud opened his eyes.

He looked to the flowers next to him, kneeling down as he touched his fingers to a forget-me-not. It was a beautiful blue flower, Cloud sighing softly as he picked one from the garden. He had a collection of flowers in a vase in his room, the assorted arrangement of them reminding him of home.

Cloud stood slowly, putting the flower to his nose. He closed his eyes, breathing in the sweet scent. He relaxed, feeling more at ease now.

"My lady?" He opened his eyes, looking to the maid that had walked up to him. He remembered her from his room some nights ago, Cloud giving her a small smile.

"Your majesty has asked for you to meet him in his office." Cloud's smile fell. He looked up, seeing Sephiroth standing by his office window. Cloud would have told her to tell him that he was sick, but since he had seen him he knew lying would be futile. Cloud didn't want to go see him, he didn't want to be near him. He had been sloshed, but he remembered all too well his fingers against his body. It had only happened yesterday, the bruise on his neck having yet to disappear.

Cloud looked back down to his flower, almost wishing his mother had still been with him. She would have found an excuse to keep him from going, wanting him to wait till he was officially married before he let his pleasures control him. Cloud had no pleasures he wished to fulfil with Sephiroth, and with Zack, their relationship no longer included lust. Cloud saw him as a friend, and Zack in turn. They had discussed this privately, Cloud kind of glad.

"Thank you," Cloud whispered, turning towards Sephiroth's home. He stopped, turning back to her.

"My mother has left, would you be willing to help me with my clothing?" The maid nodded with a smile, Cloud turning back to the mansion. He deliberately walked slow, not wanting to be near Sephiroth at any time in his life.

"Cloud?" He stopped, looking down a hallway he had passed by. The Queen was standing by a door, closing it softly. He felt his cheeks heat up, Cloud looking away. She had seen Sephiroth's hand beneath his dress, Cloud not sure he wanted to talk to her either. But she was the Queen, Cloud curtseying in her presence.

"There is no need for that, we are sisters remember?" Scarlet walked to his side, Cloud unable to meet her eyes. He felt a tad trapped, Cloud blinking when he felt her grab his chin. She turned his head, making him look into her eyes. His worries went away from the tenderness in her eyes, Cloud relaxing in her grip.

"I remember," he whispered, Scarlet smiling softly. She leaned forward, Cloud's eyes widening. He pulled away quickly, his heart feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest.

"You're mother, had she hurt you before?" Scarlet asked, worry setting into her eyes. Cloud didn't want to talk about it, not to anybody. He didn't believe anyone had to know, Cloud biting his lower lip. He thought of separate details that could distract her, releasing his lip as he remembered Sephiroth had called for him.

"I am heading to Sephiroth's office. Do you wish to accompany me?"

The Queen flinched.

Cloud was confused, never seeing that type of reaction from her before. She was always smiling or laughing, a flinch seeming too much of a bore to weigh down her face.

"No, I have to leave tonight. Clothing stacks up faster than it can be worn," she joked softly, Cloud giving her a small smile. She walked away, Cloud continuing his slow advancement towards Sephiroth's office.

Scarlet's reaction he couldn't dispel from his mind. It was as if he had told her a tragic story, seeming to be angered by something. Cloud wondered if she was angry at Sephiroth for touching him, he would not have blamed her if she was. But, if she was mad at him, he could understand. His virtue should have been his top priority, but he could hardly defend himself when it was dangered.

Cloud sighed, walking up a flight of stairs. He felt sluggish, his vision spinning slightly. He stopped, taking in deep breaths. He got a new corset from Wutai, the expensive material crushing his lungs. Cloud wondered how the girls over there breathed, his ability to breath becoming harder and harder. He shook his head, continuing up the stairs.

He reached Sephiroth's office a lot faster than he wanted to, Cloud standing outside his door as he pondered if he should enter or not. He raised his hand, hesitating at first. He placed two firm knocks on the wooden door, his heart nearly jumping out his throat when it was opened almost immediately. Sephiroth stood there, his eyes narrowed down at him. Cloud reigned in his fear, letting his eyes become lifeless. He had been sloshed yesterday, but today he was fully aware.

"You called for me?" He asked, Sephiroth nodding. He moved away from the door, letting Cloud enter. Cloud almost didn't go in, but he ordered his legs to move, walking into the large room. A desk with a stack of papers to one side sat in the middle of the room, the suns light shining down on it. A few pieces of furniture sat in the room, a fireplace to the far left wall.

It seemed empty but had a homey feeling to it, like Sephiroth lived more in his office than anywhere else. Cloud gasped when he felt a hand on his thigh, quick to move away from Sephiroth. He backed up a few paces, not letting himself be trapped against the desk.

"I once told you my skin was to not be played beneath your fingers. That still stands true, Sephiroth." Cloud was in no mood to be played with, Sephiroth smirking seductively. Cloud wasn't smitten, his hatred from before boiling up into his throat. He would have spoken bravely to him if he could, but his tongue seemed stuck in his throat as Sephiroth moved closer.

Cloud did not back down though, his eyes narrowing as he stood taller. He was barely up to Sephiroth's shoulders, but his pride alone was all he needed. Sephiroth's chest nearly touched against his, his eyes narrowing down at him. He leaned down, Cloud suddenly frozen when his lips brushed against his cheek.

"Take off your dress." Cloud's lip pulled up into a snarl, his body moving without his order. He pushed Sephiroth away, the taller man stepping back a few paces. Cloud was not going to allow himself to be degraded so informally, his eyes narrowing.

"I am not a mere maid who will do as you wish. My virtue isn't something I will let you play with," Cloud told him boldly, Sephiroth's lips pulling a tad farther. He was smiling, Cloud wondering what he was planning behind his cold eyes.

"In six days time, my lady, your dress will be nothing but a nuisance." Cloud tensed his shoulders as Sephiroth moved closer once again, breathing in sharply when his body touched against his. Cloud was having a hard time breathing again, his lips parting as Sephiroth leaned down again. His lips touched his, a small peck that made Cloud want to vomit. Sephiroth wrapped his hand around his back, his fingers touching the lace that kept his dress closed.

"Take off your dress. Or I will."

Cloud swallowed thickly. He was afraid, his legs feeling weak. He didn't know what to do, just about to answer when the lace that kept his dress closed was pulled. The bow undid, Cloud pushing Sephiroth away. He backed up until his back touched against the front of his desk, his eyes narrowed with anger.

"Higher in class or not, you will not touch my clothing. My virtue is not yours to be taken," Cloud hissed, Sephiroth in front of him in a second. Cloud gasped when he was spun around, Sephiroth pulling up the many layers of his dress. Cloud wouldn't let this happen again, turning sharply. Sephiroth tried to turn him back around, Cloud releasing a short growl.

Sephiroth's head snapped to the side, Cloud panting softly as he tore his dress from his hands. He wouldn't let him touch him again, regardless if they were to be married or not.

"Do not touch me," Cloud hissed, Sephiroth looking to him with narrowed eyes. Cloud gasped when he was physically picked up, Sephiroth sitting him on his desk. Cloud gasped when he pinned him down to the wood, some of his papers falling off and fluttering to the floor.

"Your virtue isn't what I want right now," Sephiroth whispered in his ear, Cloud struggling to get from beneath him. He gasped as he pinned down both of his wrists with one hand, reaching down and starting to lift his dress again. Cloud closed his thighs, struggling to get away. Sephiroth forced them apart, Cloud gasping when he touched his core.

"S-Stop!" Cloud gasped brokenly, Sephiroth starting to rub in small circles. Cloud tried to close his thighs again, not wanting him near that area. He gasped when he pressed down hard with two fingers, his body starting to heat up. Cloud fought against it but couldn't win, soft pants escaping his lips as Sephiroth rubbed him through his clothing.

"Learn quick Cloud, this is mine." Cloud arched when he rubbed his thumb over his balls, his member hard in his knickers. Cloud loosened his thighs around his hand, closing his eyes as he parted his lips. He moaned when he started to move his fingers faster, feeling he was wet as warmth spread through his thighs.

"That's it," Sephiroth whispered, leaning down and kissing his lips. Cloud wondered vaguely what monster he was, not understanding how a man could so easily shame a woman's body as easy as breathing. His thoughts ended abruptly though as heat started to pour into his stomach, Cloud panting heavier as the feeling became too much.

He fisted his hands, digging his nails into his palm as he pulled away from the kiss. He pushed down against his fingers, Sephiroth groaning against his neck. Cloud came with a moan, his body momentarily shocked as both pleasured areas released. He gasped for breath, Sephiroth pulling his hand away. Cloud gasped when he kneeled down in front of his spread thighs, Cloud sitting up as he tried to stop him from doing anything.

"Stop!" Cloud ordered, Sephiroth disappearing beneath his dress. Cloud tried to push him out but he wouldn't budge, Cloud gasping when he felt a warm tongue lap at his damp knickers. He put a hand against Sephiroth's head, his eyes closing as he felt his tongue cast a spell on his body. Cloud jolted from sensitivity when his tongue skimmed over his limp member, Sephiroth quick to return to his core.

"Stop," Cloud whimpered, arching when he pressed his tongue harder against him. Cloud bit his lip when he pulled away, gasping when Sephiroth came from under his dress and kissed him. There was a knock on the door, Cloud pulling away from the kiss. he tied back up his lace, panting softly as he tried to regain his fogged mind. Sephiroth slipped his hand beneath his dress again, Cloud not giving him the chance.

He grabbed his wrist, pushing him away. His body felt dirty, Cloud gasping when he kissed him again.

"You're mine," Sephiroth growled against his lips, Cloud gasping when he gripped his side. Sephiroth devoured his mouth, Cloud barely able to keep up. When Sephiroth pulled away Cloud could hardly breath, his chest hurting from the inside.

"Lie to yourself all you want," Cloud panted softly, pushing himself away and walking to the door.

"I belong to nobody." Cloud opened the door, seeing a woman standing before him. She was almost as tall as Sephiroth, silver hair falling over her shoulders and back.

His mother.

Cloud suddenly felt short of breath, the woman's eyes widening when he fell towards her. She caught him, Cloud panting heavily as his ability to breathe seemed to vanish. His dress was suddenly torn, Cloud feeling cold metal before his corset was cut.

"Breathe," a voice he felt like he knew told him, Cloud closing his eyes as he slipped into unconsciousness.

In this woman's arms, he felt safe.


	7. Chapter 7: Sweet Taste

Chapter 7

Scarlet growled, throwing one of her shoes at the wall. Her husband had called for her, needing her guidance in the matters of the people. Scarlet didn't want to leave though, cautious of what Cloud and Sephiroth could possibly do. She didn't want him to touch that breastless slut, the girl not even having the decency to fight when he had his hand beneath her dress.

Scarlet was no different, this she knew, but to see what was hers touch someone else angered her. She was angry at Cloud, wanting to know how she so easily aroused Sephiroth. Even if she gave pleasure to him with her lips, sometimes he would not get hard for her.

But for Cloud…

She wouldn't admit it, but she was jealous of her abilities, never able to accomplish something as great. She would always have to touch him, he would never touch her first.

She walked over to the shoe she threw, stopping when she remembered something. When she congratulated her in her marriage, she had looked solemn. She slowly stood, shoe forgotten as she remembered her words.

"It's my mother's wishes not mine to ma-"

Scarlet grinned, picking up her shoe and packing the rest of her things. The grin never left, Scarlet scheming the most evil scheme. Cloud's mother had left, she was all alone and prone to Sephiroth's wants. Cloud didn't want to marry him, she most likely didn't know of their betroth from her reaction when her husband asked Sephiroth if she was his fiance.

She could convince her to run away, leaving Sephiroth open for her. To make sure she never returned, she could get her drunk on her wedding day. If she let her go out on her own like that with the promise of returning home, she could pay a group or thieves to kidnap her.

They could do whatever they wanted with her, Scarlet didn't care. But, she wanted Sephiroth back in her bed, wanted his member to be only in her body. Scarlet chuckled as she opened her door, stopping when she saw a shadow cast over the hallway.

"What's so funny?" Scarlet looked to the side sharply, swallowing thickly when she saw Sephiroth's mother. She was the most powerful person in Midgar, the general of her army. She dressed like a man now, but her ample chest betrayed her. All of her men respected her, so if she really wanted too, she could turn their army against them.

Jenova, the mother of Sephiroth.

She was taller than any woman, long silver hair falling around her body. Her lips were painted black, her eyes seeming to glow as they stared at you. Her skin was so pale people claimed she had been a star that fell from the skies, the most beautiful, yet feared woman around the world.

Scarlet straightened her back, giving her a small smile.

"I was just thinking of what trouble my husband has caused. He has called for me to return to him," Scarlet told her, Jenova's eyes seeming to calculate as they looked her over. Scarlet walked towards her, Jenova raising up a corset. She threw it to her feet, Scarlet vaguely remembering it as her own. It fit too tight so she had given it to Cloud, her eyes looking back to Jenova.

"Keep your clothing." Scarlet was confused as she walked away, leaning down and picking it up. It had been torn, Scarlet clenching her teeth.

When she came back for the wedding, she would make sure Cloud got more drunk than a gambling man. She hoped she suffered in the hands of the thieves.

:::+:::

Cloud took in a deep breath. He groaned softly, turning onto his side. For once he didn't have a nightmare, his mind and body at peace. He kept his eyes closed, only wishing to slip back into slumber. He felt a hand touch his hair.

He hadn't realized he had taken off his wig, Cloud slowly opening his eyes. His vision was blurred at first, Cloud blinking a few times. He saw a woman's face, Cloud for a second thinking it was Sephiroth. He sat up abruptly, looking to the woman by his bedside. After some thought he realized it wasn't him, Cloud freezing when he realized who it was.

"Jenova." He had only heard stories about her, Cloud frozen as she stood from her chair and smiled down to him.

"How do you feel?" Cloud blinked, seeing the clothing she was wearing. She dressed like a man, Cloud looking away when the outfit made her bosom more noticeable. He blushed, his own just starting to show.

"I am doing fine, thank you for your concern," Cloud whispered, looking back to her when she touched his hair. She seemed generally interested in it, her fingers intertwining with the longest strand.

"So, you are the woman Sephiroth has chosen?" Cloud looked away, suddenly remembering Sephiroth's hands on him. It hadn't just been a touch, he had pleasured him. Cloud sighed softly, looking back to Jenova when she lightly pulled on his hair.

"He told me of your condition." Cloud's eyes widened, Jenova letting go of his hair. She sat on the side of his bed, Cloud scooting away some so she had more room. Cloud didn't want to marry Sephiroth, but to be accepted by her felt like something he needed. He wanted her to like him, regardless of his condition.

"I was shocked at first, but do not worry, I find you more fit for him."

Cloud was confused.

He knew he wanted her to like him, but to still seem him as a worthy wife for him? He had kind of hoped she didn't, Cloud looking away from her again. He didn't want to voice his dislike of Sephiroth to his mother, feeling that would have been childish. He was a woman now, he should be more mature and do what was asked of him. But with that man, he found it hard to do, let alone attempt.

"The corset the Queen gave you, why did you continue to wear it after feeling short of breath?" She asked, Cloud looking to her sharply. He looked away with a blush, remembering how the Queen told him it would fit him just fine due to his smaller stature.

"I didn't want to disappoint her," he whispered, Jenova looking to him. She grabbed a strand of his hair, pulling lightly. Cloud looked back to her, Jenova giving him a small smirk.

"She's a courtesan, don't believe a word she says." Cloud's eyes widened, Jenova twirling the strand around her finger. Cloud could hardly believe she could say such a mean thing about her, the Queen his only escape when it came down to the matters of Sephiroth. Cloud gaped, Jenova looking from his hair to his face.

"She has two faces Cloud, and they're both ugly. She lent you the corset knowing it would make you short of breath." Cloud didn't want to believe her, Jenova letting go of his hair once again.

"Your hair is so beautiful. Did it just grow out like this?" Cloud wondered how she could so easily insult the Queen then speak nonchalantly about his hair. He swallowed thickly, touching a hand to his spiked hair. It had gotten longer, some of the spikes trailing down his back as they were weighed down by gravity.

"Yes, my mother said I inherited it from my father," he told her softly, closing his eyes as he thought back to the few memories he had of him. He opened his eyes when Jenova moved off of his bed, her lips pulled into a small smile.

"Don't be so quiet, with my son many people will try to attack you with words. Be quiet and your own won't be heard." Cloud watched her leave, sighing softly as she closed his door.

"The last thing I want to do is marry him," he whispered as the door closed fully. Cloud laid back down, looking up to the ceiling. He closed his eyes, remembering back to what happened in Sephiroth's office. His mind was disgusted, his body though heated up. Cloud found it ludicrous that his body reacted to that man, Cloud vaguely wondering if maybe it was because no one had ever touched that part of him.

Cloud hadn't labeled it as a taboo, but he had always been cautious. He didn't believe he could pregnant, having done a lot of research on people like him. They were rare, but even so they existed. He opened his eyes, wondering if maybe he should avoid him till the wedding. His mother's presence didn't seem to stop him, Cloud suddenly becoming curious.

His bravery was little, pleasure usually not found when he touched that part of himself. He slowly reached his hand down, lifting his dress before slipping his hand into his knickers. He raised one knee, swallowing thickly as he slid his hand over his groin and down to his core.

Cloud closed his eyes as he slid a finger inside, gasping softly when he felt wetness. He bit his lip, pushing his finger farther. He shivered, Cloud thinking back to how Sephiroth licked him. His tongue was so warm, so good against his body, Cloud felt like he was in heaven.

His eyes snapped open.

Cloud pulled his finger away from his body, wiping the wetness on his bed. He sat up, panting softly as his thighs thrummed softly. He wouldn't think of that monster, Cloud getting out of his bed. He took off his nightgown, needing to bathe. He slipped off his slip, taking off his leggings, just about to take off his knickers when his door was opened.

Cloud thought it would have been Sephiroth, but it was the maid he had asked to help him with his clothing, Cloud facing away from her. He wrapped his arms around his chest, the maid gasping.

"Forgive me I was told you were absent of your room!" She gasped, Cloud looking to her over his shoulder as she closed the door. She did not leave though, only bowed. Her body was shaking like she was about to be whipped, Cloud relaxing slightly.

"It's alright, I had thought you were somebody else," he whispered, the maid straightening up. Cloud suddenly realised he didn't know her name, clearing his throat as he lowered his arms. He did not have a big chest, but they were just starting to form, Cloud far from where she was. He was only a tad glad he wasn't flat chested anymore.

"By the way, what's your name?" Cloud asked as she prepared his bath, taking the bucket of water away from the lit fireplace. She poured the water inside his bathtub, putting it down before getting the other.

"My name is Tifa my lady," she told him, pouring in the rest of the water. Cloud hesitated when it came to taking off his knickers, not wanting her to see how he was. He bit his lip, covering his chest again as it got cold.

"I have a condition, so please don't be afraid," Cloud told her, Tifa looking to him. She looked away, touching her arm with a small sigh.

"I had overheard what you had told Master Zack. Your secret is safe." Cloud's eyes widened, wondering how many people could have possibly known his secret. He walked over to the tub anyways, taking off his knickers. Tifa did not look to him, Cloud slipping into the warm water. There was a knock on the door, Cloud looking to Tifa.

"Answer it please," he told her, Tifa nodding. Cloud slipped beneath the water, hiding his body from whoever it could have been. He opened his eyes, looking up to the surface of the water. It moved slowly like the waves of the ocean, Cloud feeling relaxed beneath it. His chest burned lightly but he ignored it, Cloud closing his eyes.

The water pushed against him lightly, Cloud blowing some bubbles up to the surface. He sat up, gasping for breath softly as he rested back against the tub. He looked to the door when it was closed, freezing when he saw Sephiroth. He had hoped Tifa would tell him he was busy, Cloud grabbing his towel. Sephiroth controlled the house, Cloud should have thought he could have dismissed her easily.

"There's no need," Sephiroth told him, Cloud standing up and wrapping his towel around his body. He stepped out of the tub, moving away from Sephiroth.

"Please leave," Cloud told him, Sephiroth raising an eyebrow. He took a few steps forward, Cloud taking in a sharp breath. Sephiroth smirked, Cloud wondering what his evil mind was thinking.

"My mother had told me you were awake. I merely want to check your health," Sephiroth told him, Cloud looking to the fireplace when he moved closer. He darted towards it, grabbing a metal rod and pointing it at him. The tip was red, Cloud panting softly as Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"I am quite alright, now please leave." Sephiroth seemed to be calculating, Cloud not in the mood for his antics. He moved towards him, feeling he was dealing with a wild animal as he hesitated in moving closer.

"Do you think such antics can be pulled when we marry?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud narrowing his eyes. Anything to avoid his skin beneath his fingers was worth it, Cloud swallowing thickly.

"To prevent your perversions, yes." Sephiroth smirked stretched into smile, his feet slowly moving forward. Cloud narrowed his eyes, his hand shaking slightly as he kept the burning tip trained on him.

"You don't seem to mind all that much, my lady." Cloud gasped when he suddenly moved forward, the rod taking from his hand effortlessly. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, Cloud moving back quickly so he couldn't grab him. Sephiroth placed the rod back in the fireplace, making sure he knocked nothing over and caused a fire in his home.

"My mother has taken a liking to you. She says you're the first not to like me. She finds it charming." Cloud kept a large distance between them, making sure to avoid the bed at all costs. He couldn't leave his room like this, Cloud hoping Tifa would come back and help him.

"Don't worry, I won't take you. But…" Cloud gasped when he was in front of him again, moving too fast for him to see. He ducked though, getting away away from him. Sephiroth chuckled, Cloud feeling the back of his thighs touch against the bed. His eyes widened, Sephiroth turning to him.

"A small taste wouldn't hurt." Cloud got onto the bed, scrambling to get to the other side. He jumped off the bed when Sephiroth moved again, pressing his back against the door. Sephiroth was in front of him in a second, his hand slamming against the door. Cloud panted, holding onto his towel tighter.

"I'm not yours to taste," Cloud told him boldly, Sephiroth smirking. Cloud narrowed his eyes when he grabbed his towel, grabbing his wrist. Sephiroth kissed him, Cloud gasping against his lips. Sephiroth grabbed his thighs, Cloud pushing him away.

He moved away from him, wishing he had been full dressed. The towel provided little protection, Cloud panting softly as Sephiroth's eyes locked on him. Cloud gasped when he moved towards him quickly, picking him up and holding him over his shoulder. Cloud yelped, punching his back as he struggled against him.

"Put me down you beast!" Cloud yelled, gasping when Sephiroth dropped him on his bed. Cloud closed his thighs, holding his blanket tighter around him. Sephiroth moved over him, Cloud putting a hand against his chest. He tried to keep him away but Sephiroth was stronger, Cloud gasping when he kissed him. He felt his hand try to spread his legs, Cloud trying to push him away even harder. He kicked him away, panting for breath as he went beneath his blankets.

"Go away!" Cloud ordered, not wanting him touch him in that manner again. He was not his to idly play with, Cloud panting against his bed as he hoped he would just go away.

His blanket was suddenly torn off, Cloud gasping as he rolled away. Sephiroth trapped him, Cloud glaring at him as he smirked down at him.

"This last taste, and I'll stop until after the wedding," Sephiroth chuckled softly, Cloud not seeing how this was funny. He didn't want to be touched by him, but to Sephiroth it wasn't resistance. This was all a game to him, Cloud closing his thighs when he tried to spread his legs again. With one swoop his towel was suddenly gone. Cloud's eyes widened, trying to cover his chest.

Sephiroth pinned down his arms, Cloud trying to kick him away. Sephiroth moved away from his kicks, Cloud fully exposed in front of him. Sephiroth used the opportunity when he tried to kick him to get his hand between his thighs, Cloud gritting his teeth when he felt his finger slide over his core.

"One taste and I'll stop," Sephiroth groaned against his cheek, Cloud's kicks stopping when he pressed a finger inside. He was wet, Cloud gasping when he pushed it in deep. He tried to close his thighs but couldn't, Sephiroth pinning his wrists down with one hand. Cloud closed his eyes when he rubbed his insides, his body acting to his touch without his permission.

"Stop," Cloud whimpered, Sephiroth letting go of his wrists. Cloud pushed against his shoulders, Sephiroth kissing down to his chest. Cloud gasped when he took his nipple between his lips, Sephiroth sucking softly as he moved his fingers faster. Cloud moaned, pleasure zapping down his thighs. Sephiroth released his nipple, giving the other the same attention.

"I hate you," Cloud panted as Sephiroth kissed down his stomach, Sephiroth chuckling as he kissed his navel.

"Tell me if you hate this." Cloud gasped when he took his fingers out, his tongue replacing them. Cloud whimpered, grabbing his hair as he pressed his pelvis harder against his face. He moaned as he kissed him in the most feral way, Cloud arching as he reached his hand up and played with his nipple.

"Don't stop!" Cloud gasped, so close to finding his release. He moaned as he became more vicious, grabbing the sheets as he arched his pelvis. Sephiroth kept him just like that, Cloud never knowing before that such pleasure existed. He moaned when he cupped his breast, arching as he came into his mouth. Sephiroth didn't stop though, Cloud whimpering as he became sensitive.

"Y-You got your taste!" Cloud gasped, wanting him to stop. He moaned when he pulled away, sliding his tongue up his thigh back to his core. Cloud arched when he delved it inside, grabbing his hair when he felt heat rise into his body again. His thighs shook, Cloud moaning when his stomach started to burn with his upcoming release, Cloud not wanting too.

He was too sensitive, Cloud whimpering as Sephiroth groaned against his body. He arched with a scream of pleasure, releasing again into his mouth. His member released with his second release, having only pulsed with his first. Cloud gasped for breath, Sephiroth finally moving away from his core. He kissed his way back up to his lips, Cloud moaning softly as his thighs shook.

He pushed Sephiroth away when he felt his erection inside his pants, panting as he pulled the blanket over his body. Sephiroth licked his lips, Cloud moving away from him when he leaned closer.

"You got what you wanted, now leave," Cloud told him, Sephiroth smirking.

"But, my lady, you told me not to stop." Cloud's cheeks heated up, throwing a fist at his face. Sephiroth caught it, his eyebrow rising.

"Leave," Cloud growled at him, Sephiroth leaning in close. Cloud leaned away, Sephiroth pressing his nose against his neck. He breathed in, Cloud pushing him away.

"I can be satisfied for only so long with a taste," he whispered against his flesh, Cloud relaxing when he got off of his bed. He fell back against the sheets when he left his room and closed the door, Cloud closing his eyes as he tried to learn to breathe again.

He couldn't believe he actually did that, Cloud rubbing his thighs together when the mere thought of his tongue on his body made him hot. Cloud couldn't believe himself, walking over to the tub. The water was cold but he didn't care, Cloud needing to wash off the dirt he put on him.

He wouldn't let him touch him ever again.


	8. Chapter 8: Learn The Hard Way

Chapter 8

For two days, Sephiroth kept his promise. He no longer touched him, Cloud feeling more at ease now that he could finally breathe. He ventured outside more, knowing that if Sephiroth did try anything someone would be able to step in and stop him. He was not supposed to touch him until the wedding, Cloud feeling that ritual had been violated.

When he had first came here, everything seemed angelic. The light shone brightly, the people were all busy with the everydays of life. Those who could afford it partied until the sun came up, Cloud before so enthralled with the way the people lived here.

Now it seemed empty.

He sighed as he picked a forget-me-not. running his finger over a petal. Last night it had rained, the cold wind that blew leaving the outdoors cooler. He didn't carry his parasol, not feeling he needed it in the cool spring afternoon. The days were passing by faster than he wanted them too, Cloud sighing as his marriage day approached. Slowly, the outdoors changed.

Everybody was preparing for the wedding, a bunch of things being placed around. A large tent had been prepared, the ceremony going to be done in there. The tent was going to be taken down the day of the wedding, so everybody could see when they finally tied the knot. The garden had been fixed to the utmost perfection, the pathway enlarged slightly for the dress his mother had chosen for him to wear.

"Cloud." He looked up from his flower sharply, his lips pulling down into a frown when he saw Sephiroth walking towards him. He looked away, not in the mood to talk to him. Sephiroth stopped next to him, Cloud slitting his eyes to him. His mind remembered back to when he licked his core, Cloud putting a cap on that memory when he started to feel warmth pool into his stomach. He didn't enjoy that, that was all against his will.

"Yes your majesty?" Cloud whispered, slitting his eyes back to his flower. He ran a finger over the petal, the delicate leaf seeming to almost break beneath his gentle touch. That's how Cloud felt sometimes, like with any touch he was going to fall apart. That's how Sephiroth made him feel, Cloud feeling like a thousand broken pieces when he made him find release. Cloud blushed, shaking away his thoughts.

"Walk with me." Cloud looked to Sephiroth again, his eyes narrowing slightly. He wanted to tell him no, not wanting to be near him for that fact. He didn't feel he had to do anything he asked of him, but as a proper lady should, he nodded his head.

"Yes your majesty."

"Call me Sephiroth." Cloud frowned, not really wanting to call him on a first name basis unless he was insulting him. Sephiroth leaned in close, Cloud tensing up. He was tempted to punch his face, Cloud not wanting him to be close to him. He had gotten to close that day, Cloud wishing to not have a repeat.

"You can call me your majesty in bed." Cloud's cheeks burned red, taking a step back so he could breathe. His heart beat hard in his chest, Cloud looking to him sharply when he smirked seductively. Cloud was not going to have this, straightening his back as he leveled him with a glare.

"I will be absent of our bed, for many nights to come." Sephiroth chuckled, Cloud looking away as he thought if he should call him by his name or not. His mother always found it to be rude, Cloud smiling softly. Sephiroth looked to his face expression curiously, Cloud looking back to him before placing the flower around his ear.

"Yes, Sephiroth." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, his lips stretching into a smirk. He outstretched his arm, Cloud not so sure he wanted to do this. He took his arm though, the two beginning to walk down the garden. Cloud looked to the many flowers they passed by, naming them all off in his head. To break the silence, he decided to tell Sephiroth some flowers he knew.

Sephiroth seemed interested as Cloud spoke about the flowers and their origin, Cloud for a second forgetting his disgust from touching Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked to him when he pulled away from his arm and leaned down, picking up a dandelion. Cloud breathed in its scent, his eyes closing.

"Did you know the petals of a flower are leaves. When you put all the petals into consideration, they are called a corolla. They are only used to attract pollinators." Cloud stood, handing the flower to Sephiroth. He smirked, Cloud realizing what he thought.

"I just wanted you to smell it," he whispered as he looked away, his cheeks heating. Sephiroth leaned close again, his nose touching his neck.

"You smell better." Cloud felt a shiver go down his spine, moving away from him with a small cough. He walked forward, Sephiroth following him with a smirk. Cloud stopped by a flower bed, closing his eyes as he breathed in their sweet scents. He leaned down again, picking a rose. He stood, looking to Sephiroth who was watching him with lidded eyes of content.

"The corolla protects the flowers reproductive system. I always thought, the more protected it was, the sweeter the honey." Sephiroth smirked wider, Cloud looking away when he felt another blush warm his cheeks.

"Your mother protected you well." Sephiroth moved forward, Cloud gasping when he pulled him closer by his lower back. He felt his hand trail down, Cloud feeling heat pour into his stomach again.

"You were very sweet." Cloud pushed away from him, fixing his dress. Sephiroth was finding his reactions funny and Cloud could tell. He found amusement in making him react to what he said or did. Cloud could be heartless to anybody else, but he made it hard, especially since he got a very brief taste of him. Cloud looked away from him, running his fingers over the rose petals. He sighed softly, willing the heat in his stomach to go away.

"You two seem to be having fun." Cloud looked up, seeing Sephiroth's mother walking towards them. She had switched her clothing, wearing the red dress Cloud wore on the night of the ball. It looked better on her than it did on him, Cloud giving her a small smile.

"Not in particular," he told her, Jenova smirking softly. She smirked just like Sephiroth did, Cloud not fully sure if it was creepy or attractive. He looked back to his rose, giving it to her. She smiled, taking the fragile flower. The thorns meant nothing, they only concealed their true fragility.

"I was speaking of flowers, about how they are," Cloud told her, Jenova smelling the rose's sweet scent. She reached forward, touching a hand to the forget-me-not on his ear. Cloud vaguely remembered her fingers in his hair, Cloud almost closing his eyes from her tender touch.

"You have such beautiful hair, why wear that thing?" She asked, Cloud smiling softly. He felt the heat of Sephiroth behind him, feeling momentarily trapped. He walked over to a bush of lavender, breathing in their scents as well.

"My mother always told me to only show my true self to my husband." Jenova moved to stand next to him, Cloud seeing Sephiroth walking away.

"I shall leave you two alone now," he told them, heading back to his home. Jenova touched a hand to his wig, Cloud vaguely wondering if she was going to take it off. She didn't though, Cloud relaxing slightly.

"Sephiroth told me of your mother's aggressions towards you." Cloud tensed, not wanting to talk about it. For so long he had been abused by her that he could no longer speak up about it. He was afraid when he did, she would hurt him twice as much. Even with her gone, her fear she instilled in him still lingered.

"How long had she hurt you?" Cloud didn't want to tell her, looking to her with a soft frown. He sighed, touching his finger to a single flower of lavender that stood out more than the rest. His tense shoulders relaxed when she touched the flower around his ear again, Cloud feeling more at ease.

"For as long as I could remember." Jenova's hand stopped. Punishing children for being bad was accepted, every child had to learn. But Cloud couldn't understand why everyday it seemed like he did something wrong. He lifted the sleeve of his dress, a small scar on his arm.

"She burned me once for not standing straight. She wanted a daughter, but to her I was the ultimate mistake."

Jenova took off his wig.

Cloud gasped, his hair flowing down his back. She handed his wig to a maid that passed by, running her fingers through his hair.

"That's better. Now, tell me everything." Cloud wanted to protest, never before showing his hair to anybody in this manner. He relaxed though with her gentle fingers playing with his hair, Cloud closing his eyes as he exhaled softly.

"It all started when they mistakenly called me a boy." Cloud told her everything, getting all of his thoughts off of his chest. He told her about his father and his few memories, about how he died and the scar on his chest. He told her about how his mother beat him everyday until he was the proper lady. He told her about the unexpected betrothed, how he hated Sephiroth because he never had a choice.

He stopped talking after a long while, Jenova and him sitting down on a bench. Cloud had poured out all of his fears, the nightmares that kept him up at night. Cloud felt his eyes burn, his bangs covering his face as he let the tears fall. He had never told anybody before, had never saw how terrible his life had really been until he told the truth to her.

Everyday until now he had lived in a prison, Cloud wiping his eyes. He took in a sharp breath, feeling the fear that haunted him slowly go away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, Jenova looking from the rose to him. Cloud blinked when she grabbed his chin, turning his head to her. She had put the rose down on her lap, her fingers wiping away his tears.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked, Cloud feeling fresh tears build in his eyes. He kept telling himself he was a man, that men don't cry. He couldn't help it though, Jenova wiping away every tear that fell.

"I-I don't know," he whispered, Jenova moving him closer. Cloud placed his head on her chest, Cloud sobbing softly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I try to be perfect, but its never enough," he whispered, Jenova shushing him softly. Cloud felt like he was being held in the arms of a mother, never before having such comfort in his short time of living. He was only fourteen, still considered a child in some places. He was bred to be a woman though, having had to grow up fast to live in this cruel world.

"Nobody is perfect. Perfection doesn't exist," Jenova told him, Cloud only crying harder.

Jenova looked to the side, seeing Sephiroth frowning from his window. She shook her head, hate building in her heart.

She knew she wasn't the best mother, having never been there for her child. But, for a mother who had such a precious gift try to break it…

Jenova at first would have ignored this crying mess in her arms, but after one glance she got attached. He was more broken than anyone could see, she could see that in his eyes. He was only a child, with a beast for a mother.

:::+:::

Sephiroth looked up when his door was opened, frowning when he saw his mother enter. She usually knocked, only ever not knocking when there was something on her mind. She walked up to his desk, Sephiroth leaning back in his seat.

"What did you learn? He asked, his mother punching his desk. He raised an eyebrow, knowing now what Cloud had told her had hit a chord deep in her mind.

"His mother is insane." Sephiroth listened closely as she told him everything Cloud told her, Sephiroth's lips slowly pulling down into a frown when she told him about how Cloud's mother used to treat him for merely being a boy. He had guessed as much when she told him Cloud didn't like him because he was betrothed against his will, the claim only making him want to work harder to get him to like him.

When she finished talking, there was a small dent in his desk. Sephiroth looked away, understanding why those facts angered her so much. As his mother, she never succeeded, but for others she tried her hardest to make up for the time she had lost. Sephiroth didn't personally care, raised in the life of luxury and war. He had fought in a few wars beside his mother, but there, there was no time for bonding.

"His mother is to never see him again," Jenova hissed, Sephiroth nodding in agreement. It's one thing to punish. It's another to break.

"Where is Cloud now?"

"Sleeping. I carried him to his room."

Sephiroth looked over the paper he had been before.

It was a proposal from the Queen. She still wished to get him back, asking him if they could meet in private. He stood, going over to the fire place.

"Keep an eye on the Queen," he told his mother, some words in her letter disturbing him. His mother nodded, Sephiroth tossing the paper into the fire.

He no longer had interest for her, and she had noticed. Her words in that letter only spelled insanity, Sephiroth watching as the paper burned.

'We can make love, while your fiance suffers knowing you belong to me.'

Sephiroth was no fool.

The Queen was planning something.

Something that could put her in prison if attempted.


	9. Chapter 9: I Will Protect

Chapter 9

Cloud looked at himself in the mirror. Jenova and a bunch of maids were in his room, preparing him for the wedding. Cloud felt a lump in his throat, really looking at himself for the first time. His natural hair was braided back and put into a bun, Jenova having put some pearl powder on his face.

Cloud parted his lips, a maid putting some paste on his lips. They shined, Cloud looking away.

"Miss?" The maid whispered, Jenova looking to him. Cloud stood, walking to the door. Jenova walked quickly to him, gently grabbing his arm.

"I can't," Cloud whispered, Jenova slowly turning him so he faced her. She gently smeared the paste fully onto his lips, Cloud looking into her eyes. She gave him a small smile, Cloud feeling tears burn in his eyes. He couldn't do this, he couldn't marry Sephiroth.

Nothing felt right, his heart feeling like it was going to pound out of his chest. He felt like he was going to faint, his corset feeling too tight as his chest heaved. He had yet to put on the dress, the white gown laying down on the bed. Cloud had bathed, had dressed into his undergarments, and was preparing his hair and face. He had done almost everything he needed to, Cloud wanting to back out and leave.

"You can."

Cloud fell back, sitting down in a chair as he put a hand to his mouth. The maids were worried, Cloud gasping softly as he tried not to cry and mess up his makeup. He shook his head, Jenova touching a hand to his hair. Cloud gasped sharply, a tear falling down his cheek.

"I can't!" He yelled, Jenova pulling him into a hug. Cloud sobbed against her, his entire body shaking. He wrapped his arms around her, Jenova shushing him softly.

"You can Cloud," she whispered, Cloud shaking his head. He couldn't do this, he couldn't marry that man. Jenova slowly helped him to his feet, pulling away slowly. She wiped away his tears, Cloud hoping she would just let him go.

"I can't," he gasped softly, Jenova shushing him softly. The maids came around him, Cloud looking to Tifa when she touched a hand to his shoulder. She gave him a small smile, Cloud smiling softly. Inside she was a sleeping dragon, she held a strength he lacked. Cloud wanted her strength, wanted to be as strong as she was.

"I know my son is a braggart, but believe me when I say this Cloud. You can do this."

He laughed, careful as he wiped away his tears. He had messed up his makeup and he knew it, Cloud hugging Jenova again to ease away some of his nervousness. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

"Now sit, you messed up my masterpiece." Cloud did as he was told, Jenova having to take off all of his makeup and do it all over again. He laughed when she told him stories about Sephiroth when he was younger, Cloud surprised the proud man used to be a clumsy teenager bursting with acne. He constantly got in trouble, never did his work, and had fits like a girl.

He was twenty two now, a man who had learned from his lessons. Cloud felt more relaxed the more she talked to him, Tifa even sharing a few stories of her childhood and when she caught Sephiroth playing like a kid with Zack. Cloud forgot that he was being tied to him till the day they die, enjoying the company of the people around him. There was a knock on the door, Tifa going to answer it. She opened it just a crack because he wasn't dressed yet, Cloud gasping when he heard Zack's voice. Jenova gave him a robe, Cloud covering his body.

"Let him in," he told her, Jenova sighing irritably.

"We have to get you ready," she scolded softly, Cloud not caring. Careful of his make up he hugged Zack, the dark haired man chuckling softly. Cloud pulled away, feeling fresh tears burn in his eyes.

"Miss please don't cry, we will have to start over!" Tifa urged, Cloud fanning his eyes with a small giggle. He cut the noise off though, clearing his throat with a smirk as Zack grinned down at him.

"Took you some time to return," Cloud told him, Zack bowing deeply.

"Forgive me miss, I heard of your marriage and hurried here to see it for myself." Cloud smiled when he straightened up, Jenova looking between them with narrowed eyes.

"Have I missed something?" She walked over to them, Zack stepping back a little. Cloud looked to Jenova's eyes, seeing what she thought. He cleared his throat, deciding to tell her.

"Before, but it quickly died. He has not touched me, he is merely a friend now," Cloud told her, Jenova grabbing Zack's shirt. He looked like a puppy who was about to be kicked, Cloud grabbing her arm.

"Please, he was my only friend in the beginning of this." Jenova seemed hesitant to let him go, but she eventually did. Zack didn't relax though, his eyes big and puppy like. Cloud sighed in relief, pushing him towards the door.

"I shall see you when possible," he told him, Zack nodding. He left, Jenova looking to Cloud after he closed the door. Cloud looked to her, seeing her eyes locked on his neck. The bruise was almost gone but still visible, Cloud shaking his head.

"He had kissed me, but Sephiroth marked me." She relaxed, sitting Cloud down so they could finish the rest of his make up.

"My son is territorial." Cloud knew that much, Sephiroth touching him more once he came to realise that Zack had kissed him. He was marking him with his scent, Cloud smiling softly as he thought it over.

Sephiroth became jealous.

After the make up the dress was picked up, Cloud raising his arms. Three maids had to lift it together, raising it over his body. They slid it onto his slime figure, Cloud gasping softly when they tightened the lace. He touched a hand to his chest, Jenova walking over. She loosened it just enough so he could breathe, Cloud releasing a soft sigh.

"We can't have you fainting walking down the aisle," she told him, Cloud giving her a small nod. He slipped on his slippers and took his bouquet, the bells ringing to signal it was time for them to exit the house. Cloud didn't want to, feeling nervous again as the moment became real. Jenova led him out of the bedroom, her body clad in men's wear once again. Both Sephiroth and his own fathers were dead, Jenova taking their place.

Cloud took in a sharp breath as they walked down the stairs to the garden, his feet feeling heavy as he walked slowly. He started to breathe faster, his corset feeling too tight again.

"Breathe," Jenova whispered, Cloud nodding as he tried to calm himself. He couldn't though, his dress trailing behind him. His veil was pulled over his eyes, Cloud shaking the closer they go to the exit.

"I can't do this," he gasped, Jenova holding onto him tighter. Cloud wanted to run, but like she had cast a spell, he followed Jenova. His chest was heaving, Cloud feeling like he was going to faint.

"Breathe. Just remember to breathe." Cloud nodded, ordering his nerves to calm. He felt light shine down on his face, Cloud squinting slightly as they exited the walls of the mansion and stepped outside. Rows and rows of people were lined up in seats, Cloud gripping Jenova's hand. She gripped back just as hard, Cloud looking over all of the people, fear building up in his chest. He looked to the end of the garden, his eyes meeting jade colored eyes.

Sephiroth.

Cloud relaxed suddenly, his eyes locked with his as they walked towards him. He could never at this moment say he was in love with that man. Cloud felt at peace though when he looked into his eyes, his strange pupils slitting slightly. Cloud held onto his bouquet tighter, his heart starting to beat hard against his rib cage.

They finally reached him, the priest looking from Sephiroth to him. Jenova let go of his arm, Cloud barely even noticing. He was lost in Sephiroth's eyes, having never been so intrigued before. Zack's begged him to trust him, but Sephiroth's…

They begged to own, to protect, to taste.

Cloud felt his entire body freeze when he reached forward, lifting his veil. Sephiroth's eyes looked into his, Cloud so lost in his eyes he didn't even hear the priest speak. Sephiroth smirked, Cloud snapping out of his daze.

"Cloud?" Cloud looked to the priest, a few people chuckling. Cloud blushed, looking back to Sephiroth.

The priest first went on and on about some random nonsense, praying so their union could be seen by the heavens. Cloud felt his stomach heat up with warmth when Sephiroth moved his hand forward while everybody bowed their heads, feeling his hand touch his thigh. He removed his hand though when the priest finished his prayer.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Cloud and Sephiroth as they exchange vows of their everlasting love."

Cloud swallowed thickly.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

His mother stood, walking over.

"I do." Cloud wouldn't let her touch him, placing his own hand in Sephiroth's. His mother looked solemn, sitting back down silently.

"As Cloud and Sephiroth take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family, a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love."

Cloud looked to Sephiroth, his heart feeling like it was going to beat out of his chest or escape through his mouth. Sephiroth smirked down to him, Cloud feeling his cheeks burn with a blush.

"May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort, and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Sephiroth and Cloud both look forward to each new season of their marriage, just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories."

Cloud shivered from the way Sephiroth was looking at him, his hand tightening just a tad more around his. Cloud felt less fear now that he was here, feeling for a split second he could do this. He didn't have to be part of the wedding night or honeymoon, he could avoid him all he wanted.

At least he hoped.

"An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Cloud and Sephiroth, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly love another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect."

Cloud breathed in deeply, wondering if he could really deal with Sephiroth for the rest of his life.

Could he really accept the man he was?

Could Sephiroth accept who he really was?

"The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one, but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

How deep did he actually like Sephiroth?

Could he ever say he loved him?

They prayed again, Cloud feeling more anxious as the time they would become bonded approached. Jenova walked up with the rings, Sephiroth repeating what the priest told him as he slipped the ring on his finger. Cloud did the same, his hands shaking slightly. Sephiroth smirked, Cloud having to smile a little himself. There seemed to be a joke only they understood, Cloud breathing deeply as he finished talking.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Sephiroth, and you, Cloud, to face each other and take each other's hands."

They did, Cloud feeling the weight of the ring on his finger to be awkward. Sephiroth's hands were warm, Cloud holding on just a tad tighter when he felt a cold shiver run up his spine as a subtle wind blew.

"Sephiroth, will you take Cloud to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

Cloud felt his heart speed up, his hands starting to shake again. Sephiroth gave them a small squeeze, Cloud hearing the priest repeat what he had told Sephiroth.

"Cloud, will you take Sephiroth to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Cloud parted his lips, but his voice got stuck in his throat. He looked up to Sephiroth, his hands tightening around his. Cloud pushed down the lump, holding his hands back just as tight. He wasn't going to back down.

He will win.

"I will."

Sephiroth's smirk stretched into a grin, Cloud feeling the sun shine on his cheek. It's warmth made him feel sleepy, Cloud swallowing thickly when the priest said Sephiroth could kiss him. Sephiroth leaned down, Cloud looking up to his face. His lips parted, Sephiroth looking down to his lips. Their lips connected, Cloud gasping softly when he pulled him closer.

The ringing in his ears drowned out any other noise, Cloud lost in his lips. Sephiroth pulled away, Cloud grabbing his shirt. He pulled him down, kissing his lips again. Sephiroth slid his hand down his back, Cloud moaning softly. He pulled away when he needed to breathe, Cloud panting against his lips. He looked the crowd when the priest cleared his throat, Sephiroth leading him down the garden as everybody cheered.

Cloud switched to a lighter dress, and Sephiroth changed his suit. Cloud could hardly believe he had done that, scolding himself for kissing him like that. Jenova led him back outside, everybody feasting with joy. His mother didn't come near him, Jenova staying next to him most of the time. Sephiroth was taken away by his friends, the red head from sector three trying to hit on Cloud. When he realized he was more smart than he thought, he thankfully backed down.

He gave him a book though, Cloud at first not interested because he didn't like poetry. He liked this book though, Cloud putting it down for merely a second to try the food. Angeal, one of Sephiroth's trusted friends gave him a sword, saying he needed to learn to fight for himself. Jenova took it away quickly when he nearly cut off some mans head, Cloud laughing as he apologized to him.

The sun went down fast, Cloud having drank and ate his fill. He looked to the side when he heard sparkling, gasping as his cake was brought out. It was taller than him, Cloud loving it. Sephiroth fed him a piece, Cloud doing the same. Sephiroth leaned forward, Cloud blushing when he licked the side of his lip.

"I would prefer to lick something more sweet." Cloud pulled away, Jenova raising an eyebrow at his mad blush.

Most of the cake was gone by the time everybody started to go home, some people so drunk some of Sephiroth's guards had to drag them out. Cloud was sipping some wine when the Queen came to his side, Jenova having gone to help Sephiroth with something.

"Are you tired?" She asked, Cloud nodding. He had never been so drunk in his life, his head pounding lightly.

"Let's retire for the night," the Queen proposed, Cloud giggling as he let her guide him. She brought him to Sephiroth's chambers. His mother followed unbeknownst to them.

"Did you really want to marry Sephiroth?" She asked, Cloud giggling as she placed him down on his bed.

"No, but he convinced me," Cloud giggled, whispering what he did into her ear. The Queen frowned, Cloud giggling as he turned onto his back.

"Do you wish to return home?"

"I think that is enough."

Scarlet looked to the doorway, Cloud's mother standing there. Scarlet narrowed her eyes. She had planned to take him out back, but with his mother there she couldn't accomplish the deed. The thieves would have to come back at another time.

"Let her rest." Cloud looked to his mother, his eyelids getting heavy.

"Sleep," he whispered, his eyes slowly closing.

Sleep sounded good.


	10. Chapter 10: Oh Sweet Heaven

Chapter 10

Cloud woke up to the feeling of the bed moving. He jolted awake, looking over his shoulder. He calmed when he saw Sephiroth, laying his head back down with a small sigh. Sephiroth kissed his neck, Cloud groaning softly. He went to push him away, Sephiroth grabbing his wrist. Cloud was too tired to open his eyes, Sephiroth undoing the lace that kept his dress closed.

"Let me sleep," Cloud whimpered, Sephiroth sliding the dress off of his shoulders. Cloud let him do what he wanted, not really caring at the moment. His eyes snapped open though when he took it off fully, Cloud sitting up suddenly. He was only in his leggings and knickers now, a thin gown covering his body.

"No." Cloud wasn't having it, Sephiroth smirking. Cloud gasped when he kissed him, feeling his hand slide between his thighs. He closed his thighs with a whimper, Sephiroth forcing them apart.

"No…" Cloud whimpered as he slipped his hand beneath his dress, Cloud gasping as his hand slipped into his knickers. He tried to pull away, Sephiroth not giving him the chance. Cloud arched when he pressed a finger inside his core, having not realized he was wet until now.

He gasped when Sephiroth ripped his gown, tearing it off his body. His kisses became vicious, Cloud moaning as he slipped in another finger. It was tight, Cloud aching a little. He spread his legs wider, Sephiroth moving his fingers quicker. Cloud whimpered when he took his fingers out, Sephiroth getting up.

He took off his leggings, Cloud suddenly realizing he only had his knickers on. He covered himself, Sephiroth grabbing his wrists and pinning them down to the bed. He grabbed his knickers, Cloud closing his thighs so they couldn't be pulled down.

"Spread your legs," Sephiroth growled into his ear, Cloud panting lightly from arousal. Even so he shook his head, gasping when Sephiroth rubbed his member though his knickers. He was hard, Cloud turning his head away as he whimpered. His thighs loosened from the pleasure, Sephiroth taking off his knickers in one swift motion.

Cloud gasped, hating that he tricked him by doing that. He tried to close his thighs but Sephiroth got his hand between them faster, Cloud gritting his teeth when he slipped his finger inside his core. He rubbed his insides, Cloud slowly loosening his thighs as he let himself rest against the bed. He moaned when he pushed in another, pushing them in deep.

"Harder," Cloud moaned, Sephiroth moving his fingers faster and harder as he sought to bring him to release. Cloud grunted when he did it hard enough to make his pelvis ache softly, spreading his legs wider.

He moaned the faster he went, arching when he took his nipple between his lips. His eyes wouldn't open, Cloud too lost in the feeling to worry about the things around him. He gasped when he slowed down his fingers, slowly pulling them out. Sephiroth kissed his way down his body, Cloud spreading his legs wider for him.

"Please," Cloud whimpered, Sephiroth kissing his navel. Cloud gasped when he flicked his tongue into his navel, pushing against his shoulders when the need became too much.

"Please… Please…" Cloud whimpered, Sephiroth seeming to torture him as he kissed his way back up his body. Cloud didn't want that, his body needing to feel his tongue down there. Cloud arched when he thrusted his clothed hips against his core, the feeling sending shocks down his thighs.

"What do you want?" Sephiroth husked against his neck, Cloud gasping for breath as he continued to thrust his hips against his body. He wanted him inside, Cloud needing his body against his. Cloud couldn't answer verbally though, Sephiroth grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. Cloud whimpered when he licked a trail down the scar on his chest, the skin sensitive.

"What do you want?" Sephiroth asked again, Cloud arching when he thrusted against his core but stayed. He could feel his heat, Cloud wrapping his legs around his waist when he started to grind against him.

"You… I need you!" Cloud moaned, Sephiroth grabbing his thighs and moving them to his shoulders. Cloud felt pain in his thighs this way, Sephiroth slowly kissing down his body. The lower he moved the less the pain was, Cloud panting in anticipation the closer he got to his core.

"Please!" Cloud whimpered, Sephiroth giving his member a few licks before trailing his tongue down to his balls. Cloud tried not to squirm, grabbing his hair in a need to hold onto something. Sephiroth grabbed his thighs, Cloud moaning as he finally kissed his core. He slid his tongue inside, Cloud pushing down against his face.

"Oh god!" He gasped, moaning when he kissed that part of him in the most of feral ways. He let go of his hair, gripping the sheets as he arched with a moan. Heat pooled into his stomach, Cloud almost starting to scream as he neared to his release. He needed it, craved it, wanted it.

Sephiroth was the only man who could give it to him, Cloud arching his hips to make him go deeper. He did, holding his hips that way. Cloud moaned loudly, his body singing the closer he got to his release.

"Seph… Seph! Oh god Seph there!" Cloud practically screamed, his body shaking as he neared his release. He gasped, suddenly feeling the air left his lungs. He couldn't breathe, Cloud arching as a silent scream left his lips. He came with a shiver, both pleasured areas releasing. Cloud fell against the sheets, panting as Sephiroth moved away.

Cloud felt boneless, his body lost in euphoria. He had never known such pleasure could exist, Cloud's eyes slitting to Sephiroth when he began to undress. His mind was fogged with lust and alcohol, but he knew what he wanted. He closed his thighs, turning onto his side. Sephiroth came to his side when he fully undressed, Cloud feeling his erection against his back.

"Cloud," Sephiroth husked against his neck, Cloud shivering when he slid his hand down his chest, teasing his nipples briefly. Cloud could not lie about his pleasure, but he didn't want too. He didn't want to have sex with him, gasping when Sephiroth turned him onto his back. He kept his thighs closed, Sephiroth reaching a hand down.

"No," Cloud whispered, shaking his head. His hair had unraveled, flowing like waves on the bed. His face down to his chest was flushed, his thighs visibly shaking from his earlier release. Sephiroth kissed his lips, Cloud moaning softly when he stroked his member. He felt his body relax, Sephiroth moving between his legs. Cloud grabbed his shoulders, Sephiroth taking his hand away from his member.

"Relax," Sephiroth whispered against his neck, Cloud's eyes snapping open. He wasn't ready for this, his nails sinking down into his shoulders. Sephiroth lined himself up, Cloud shaking against him.

"Sephiroth, please don't," Cloud whispered, gasping when he pushed inside with one slick motion. He felt a sharp pain tear through his core, Cloud gasping as he stilled against Sephiroth. He closed his eyes, Sephiroth kissing his neck as he waited for him to adjust to the new intrusion. Cloud felt tears burn in his eyes, the pain slowly ebbing away. He panted, holding onto Sephiroth tighter.

"It hurts," he whimpered, Sephiroth kissing his lips. Cloud slowly relaxed, the pain becoming a light throb. He moved his hips, gasping softly when his member brought pleasure inside. Sephiroth took that as his cue to move, Cloud gasping when he pulled out then thrusted back inside. He wrapped his legs around his waist, closing his eyes as he thrusted into him again.

"Your mine," Sephiroth growled into his ear, Cloud grabbing onto his shoulders tighter when he thrusted faster into his body. He moaned when he sent shivers all throughout his body, Cloud pushing his hips down against his. He trailed his nails down his back when he thrusted harder, Cloud not feeling it was enough.

"Harder," he moaned, Sephiroth giving him what he wanted. Cloud moaned his name, Sephiroth feeling so good inside his body. Cloud gasped when he bit down on his neck, sucking on the flesh as he became more rough. Cloud loved it, moaning as his body started to sing again as he drew near to his release. He was sensitive everywhere, his lips parting when Sephiroth grabbed his side, sinking his nails into his flesh.

"Seph!" Cloud whimpered when he moved faster, arching against him as his body screamed in the need for release. He gasped as he grew closer, slipping his hands into Sephiroth's hair. He tightened his legs around his waist, Cloud arching when his body released. A scream was torn from his throat, Sephiroth grunting as he stilled, Cloud feeling warmth spread in his body.

He collapsed against the bed, Sephiroth panting as he pulled out. He fell down next to him, Cloud panting as his body softly sung as it thrummed with ecstasy. His earlier fatigue had been whisked away with the wind, Cloud sitting up slowly. Sephiroth looked to him, touching his hand to his lower back. Cloud looked to him, Sephiroth raising an eyebrow when he straddled his hips.

Cloud kissed his lips, Sephiroth grabbing the back of his thighs, his hands slowly moving up. Cloud pulled away from the kiss, his body wanting to feel him again. He kissed down his body, Sephiroth closing his eyes in bliss. Cloud shivered softly as he kissed his member.

"Again."

:::+:::

Scarlet went to the back, stopping when she saw the thieves on the ground. She gasped, Jenova walking from behind a wall.

"Missing something?" Scarlet looked to her, clearing her throat as she stood straighter.

"Yes, but I do believe it would not be in the hands of thieves."

A bag of coins were thrown to her feet. Scarlett's eyes widened, Jenova's eyes narrowing.

"Found it."

Scarlet didn't pick it up, knowing she was being tested. She narrowed her eyes, looking to Jenova with the pride she carried as the Queen. She would not be brought down by a mere general. She parted her lips to speak.

"They told me everything, Scarlet, so I suggest you leave now and never come back. The matters of my son do not include you." Jenova walked away with that, Scarlet;s cheeks dusted a faint red. She kicked the bag of coins, stomping away.

She would show her.

She knew Cloud's secret.

:::+:::

Cloud woke up sore. His thighs and pelvis hurt, Cloud turning onto his side with a soft groan. His hand touched a bare chest. His eyes snapped open, Cloud sitting up. Sephiroth laid down next to him, and by the looks of it he was bare beneath the blankets. Cloud gasped, putting a hand over his mouth.

No.

The soreness could not be mistaken though, Cloud pulling up the blankets to hide his body. The movement woke Sephiroth, Cloud scooting away from him. He didn't want to believe it, Cloud looking to the window. It was still dark out, the rays of the sun barely touching the land. He looked back to Sephiroth when he sat up, leaning away from his hand when he reached for him. Sephiroth frowned.

Cloud gasped when he pinned him down to the bed effortlessly, pulling the blanket over his head. He didn't want to be seen by him, Cloud's mind running at a thousand miles per hour.

He had sex with Sephiroth.

He had committed the worst of sins, Cloud panting softly as he felt Sephiroth straddle his legs.

"Don't touch me," he whispered, gasping when the blanket was torn from his grip. He looked up to Sephiroth in all of his naked glory, Cloud looking away with burning cheeks. He didn't want to believe it, but he saw a small stain of blood on the bed, Cloud closing his eyes.

He had sex with Sephiroth.

It really happened.

"Cloud." He refused to open his eyes, pushing him away when he tried to grab his wrists. Sephiroth rendered him vulnerable within seconds, Cloud panting softly as he tried not to have a heart attack.

"Cloud." Cloud whimpered when he slid a hand beneath the blanket, opening his eyes and closing his thighs. Sephiroth smirked, Cloud glaring at him as he panted through his nose.

"Don't touch me," Cloud growled, Sephiroth leaning down. Cloud turned his head away, Sephiroth's smirk stretching. Cloud felt more relaxed when he got off of him, gasping when the blanket was suddenly thrown off. Sephiroth spread his legs, Cloud trying to push him away as he kissed a path down his body. He stopped struggling when he kissed his core, his body reacting instantly.

Sephiroth kissed that part of him like it was his lips, Cloud moaning as he pushed his tongue deep. He suddenly pulled away though, Cloud looking down to him with pleading eyes.

"You said don't touch you." Cloud almost screamed. He tried to close his thighs but Sephiroth wouldn't let him, his tongue playing with his outer pleasured areas, teasing his body with the worst torture. Cloud couldn't press down, couldn't get the pleasure he wanted so bad.

"Please!" Cloud almost screamed, unbelieving he was actually giving in to him. He needed it though, his body screaming in want for him inside. Sephiroth pulled away, his lips pulled into a smirk.

"Please what?" He drawled slowly, Cloud whimpering as his pride fought with his want. He tried not to wiggle when he started the torture again, Cloud arching when he gave him a brief feeling of his tongue inside.

"Please touch me!" Cloud finally yelled, not able to take it anymore. Sephiroth didn't give him a comeback, instead kissed his core, Cloud arching as pleasure thrummed through his body. He hissed when he slipped a finger inside, sliding his tongue in beside it. Cloud pushed down against him, feeling sweat cool on his skin. He arched when he moved his tongue deeper, Cloud spreading his legs as he moaned loudly.

"Seph don't stop!" He gasped, so close to his release. He gripped the sheets, Sephiroth becoming more vicious. Cloud pushed down against his face, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he found release suddenly. He moaned his name loudly, his body jolting when he licked his softening member.

Sephiroth moved up his body, Cloud panting as he loosely held the sheets. He let them got though when Sephiroth kissed him, wrapping them around his neck. He gasped when he pushed inside, pulling away from the kiss with a whimper.

"Let me cum inside," Sephiroth panted against his neck as he started to thrust into his body, Cloud moaning as his body sang around him despite his soreness.

"Just don't stop," Cloud panted softly, crying out when Sephiroth slammed his hips against him. He moaned when Sephiroth pinned his wrists above his head, opening his eyes when he groaned above him. His eyes were locked on his face, Cloud gasping when he thrusted harder. Sephiroth's eyes trailed down to his chest, Cloud suddenly feeling self conscious. He couldn't do anything though, gasping when Sephiroth took a nipple between his lips.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud gasped when he bit down hard, suddenly releasing from the pleasure that ran down his spine. Sephiroth didn't stop though, Cloud wrapping his wrists around his waist.

"Harder," he whimpered, Sephiroth biting down harder as he hardened his thrusts. Cloud felt himself gush, his body sensitive all over. It was starting to hurt a little, Cloud moaning when he went to his other nipple. His body started to scream, Cloud thrusting his hips down against him as he strived for both releases.

Sephiroth groaned as he kissed his neck, Cloud barely able to keep his eyes open. Sephiroth tightened his hand around his wrists till it hurt, Cloud arching as the small amount of pain triggered his release.

He came with a moan, Sephiroth groaning as he came into his body. Sephiroth didn't pull out this time, Cloud panting as he released his wrists. Sephiroth kissed him, Cloud groaning softly when he pushed against him. Sephiroth pulled out with a groan when Cloud clenched around him, falling down next to him with a grunt.

Cloud turned towards him, laying his head on his chest.

"I thought you weren't coming to my bed," Sephiroth panted softly, Cloud hearing the smirk in his voice. He decided to be quiet, closing his eyes. He groaned when Sephiroth touched his breasts, Cloud feeling they had gotten bigger over night. Sephiroth lifted his chin, Cloud gasping when he squeezed his breast.

"Let me show why you should stay."

Cloud never knew there was a point beyond pleasure until that night.


	11. Chapter 11: Tender Love

Chapter 11

Cloud sat in the tub, his eyes closed as he washed away the sweat and other bodily fluids that stained his body. His thighs and pelvis still ached but it was less now, the warm water doing miracles. Cloud sighed, leaning his head back as he opened his eyes. He looked up to the ceiling, Cloud placing his arms on either side of the tub as he just relaxed.

Sephiroth had released inside him, Cloud rubbing a thumb beneath his belly button. He had researched for years, figuring out that his kind couldn't get pregnant. He didn't worry much about it, but the small ounce of worry that did exist lingered like a cold sweat on the back of his neck. He slipped beneath the water, closing his eyes.

He could clear his mind when he was beneath the water, Cloud opening his eyes. The surface looked more blue than usual, Cloud smiling softly. He blew up some bubbles, his lungs starting to hurt. He sat up with a gasp, wiping his face as he relaxed back against the tub.

He looked to the side when the door closed, his eyes widening when he saw Sephiroth. He covered his chest, looking away from him. He didn't want to be touched right now, Cloud just wanting to relax and eat breakfast. He was tired from staying up so late, sniffling as he stood up. He grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his body.

"There's no need to hide yourself," Sephiroth told him, Cloud stepping out of the tub. He slitted his eyes to him, drying his hair without letting his body show.

"I'm not hiding, I'm drying my body," Cloud retorted, Sephiroth smirking. Cloud gasped when he wrapped his arms around his waist, his hand slipping beneath his towel.

"But I like you wet." Cloud pushed away from him, a blush on his cheeks as he walked over to the bed. He sat down, his gown next to him. He sighed softly, Sephiroth frowning.

Cloud resisted, he knew that much, but he wasn't resisting. He just didn't seem to be in the mood.

"What worries you?" Sephiroth asked as he walked over, Cloud looking to him. He took off his towel, Sephiroth's eyes roaming as he put on his knickers and leggings. Cloud wasn't trying to seduce him, he just wanted to go back to sleep. He wasn't so sure he wanted to share his worries though, about to put on his gown when he was just suddenly drained of energy. He fell back, grunting softly.

"You exhausted me." Sephiroth smirked, his eyes locking on Cloud's breasts. They had grown over the past few days. They weren't large, but they felt larger in his hands last night. He walked over and kneeled, kissing his stomach.

"Forgive me for my carelessness," Sephiroth whispered against his flesh, Cloud spreading his legs a little. Sephiroth knew what he wanted, Cloud taking in a sharp breath when he pulled off his knickers. His leggings were thigh high, just below his core. Sephiroth didn't find them to be a hinderance as he placed his legs on his shoulders, Cloud closing his eyes as he kissed his core.

He didn't have the energy to reject him, his body only knowing it wanted this. He would scold himself later.

He moaned softly from the pleasure, Sephiroth sliding his hands up his body. Cloud grabbed them when he cupped his breasts, arching when he started to play with his nipples. Sharp stings of pleasure zapped down his spine, Cloud whimpering as he became more vicious. He pushed down against his face, turning his head to the side when it felt heavy on his shoulders. He moaned when he pressed deeper with his tongue, Cloud arching against his face. Sephiroth followed like a hungry dog, his tongue lapping against his body.

Cloud moaned as heat started to pool into his stomach, his thighs unsure if they should tighten around him or spread wider. Cloud gripped the sheets, Sephiroth pinching his nipples before playing with them with his thumbs. Cloud felt his body suddenly become light, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he came with a breathy moan.

Sephiroth pulled away, Cloud panting heavily as he tried to come down from his orgasmic high. He looked down to Sephiroth when he got up, the silver haired man licking his lips. Cloud suddenly worried again when he undid his pants, Cloud gasping when he lined himself up. He pushed inside, Cloud whimpering as his body ached around him. Sephiroth took him roughly, Cloud moaning as he got lost in ecstasy once again.

What if he did get pregnant?

:::+:::

"The tea is from Japan. It's made from cherry blossoms." Cloud took a sip, sitting at the table with Sephiroth and his mother. She was going to stay for a couple of weeks until his pregnancy was confirmed, Cloud having yet to tell her that people like him didn't get pregnant. He couldn't tell her though because of his own worries. If he was, what would happen?

"It's sweet," Cloud whispered, taking another sip. Jenova looked to him, Cloud knowing she had probably heard everything that happened the night before and this morning. He was not ashamed, but he was a tad embarrassed. He sighed, sitting back as he became exhausted again. Jenova frowned, Cloud waving her off.

"It's nothing," he whispered, Jenova looking to her son. Cloud's cheeks burned red when he smirked at him, Cloud feeling heat pool into his stomach again. With just one look and he aroused him, Cloud hoping later on into the marriage he could put a cap on that. Not all problems could be fixed with release.

"Why did you exhaust Cloud?" Jenova asked, Cloud almost spitting out his tea as he sipped it. Jenova looked to him as he coughed, Cloud's cheeks permanently stained red. Cloud didn't want her to ask them questions like that, a maid coming over and rubbing his back.

"What has choked you?" Jenova asked, Cloud trying to learn to breathe again.

"Please don't ask such open questions," he croaked, Jenova raising an eyebrow.

"The welfare of my family should be held high. If he exhausts you in your chambers enough for you to slug in drinking tea, I should address it." Cloud thought he was going to suffocate on lack of oxygen, Jenova smirking.

"Forgive me, I was merely amused by your reaction," she chuckled, Cloud wondering how his suffocation was amusing. Jenova got up from her seat, patting his back gently.

Cloud started to breathe again, Jenova chuckling again when a mad blush took over his cheeks.

"From your sounds of pleasure, I had assumed you didn't sleep as required." Cloud felt like fainting. Jenova laughed, even Sephiroth chuckling a little at Clouds flushed face.

After breakfast they went to the drawing room, Cloud falling asleep laying down on the couch. Jenova read a book as Sephiroth caught up on some work. He stopped though, looking to Cloud as he slept. Jenova looked up from her book.

"I had learned Zack had kissed him. Were you aware of this?" Sephiroth didn't respond for a long while, just looked at Cloud silently. He sighed.

"Yes. Zack told me what he had done. He no longer finds interest in him." Jenova would have told him not to trust him so blindly, but she knew Zack as well as he did. He was loyal, but had a tendency to stray from his place like a dog.

"Why did you exhaust him so?" She asked, Sephiroth looking to her with a raised eyebrow.

"He came to me. I did not mind." Jenova looked to the small body laying down on the couch. Cloud didn't snore, his lips parted as quiet breaths escaped from inside. He no longer wore wigs on her order, his hair braided back neatly.

He shifted, his hand falling off the couch. She smirked, looking to Sephiroth when he stood. He walked over to him, sitting down above his head. Cloud woke up for a split second, moving up and resting his head on his lap.

"Sephiroth," Cloud mumbled, breathing in deeply and falling back to sleep. Jenova looked to her son who ran his fingers over his cheek.

"Do you love him?" She whispered, Sephiroth not responding. She didn't ask anymore on the matter.

…

"Dad!" Cloud screamed for him, shaking as the sword was placed against his neck. He grabbed it when it started to dig into his skin, Cloud gasping softly when his hands started to hurt. The pain was immense, Cloud ducking under and running away. He suddenly stopped though, his eyes wide as smoke passed by him. His father laid on the ground, his blood pouring onto the burning floor. Cloud gasped, taking a step back. He pressed back against a solid body, Cloud gasping when a hand covered his mouth.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

Cloud screamed as the person pulled him back, a light suddenly flashing behind him.

...

Cloud sat up, coughing violently as the smoke felt like it was clogging his lungs. He grabbed his neck, feeling hands grab him.

"Breathe!" Cloud doubled over, gagging as he tried to learn to breathe again. He panted, his body shaking as the memory slowly faded away. Cloud felt tears fall down his cheeks, the warm liquid soothing his cold skin. He sighed when he could finally breathe again, gasping when he was picked up. He stared up at Sephiroth, his cheeks darkening.

"Let me go," he whispered softly, Sephiroth starting to take off his dress. Cloud yelped, struggling to get away from him. He managed to take off his dress though, Cloud pushing away from him when he tried to take off his gown. Due to possibly being pregnant, Jenova wouldn't let him wear corsets anymore.

A week had passed since their wedding night, Sephiroth becoming braver with his touches. Cloud wasn't though, not wanting to be touched by him at the moment. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"What just happened?" He asked, Cloud scooting back when he moved closer. He raised a hand, Sephiroth stopping in his slow advancement with narrowed eyes.

"It was a just a nightmare," Cloud panted softly, Sephiroth moving closer. Cloud got off of the bed, putting a hand over his chest when the cold air of the room made his nipples harden. Sephiroth got off the bed, Cloud backing up a few steps.

"You were choking," Sephiroth told him, Cloud shaking his head. He gasped when Sephiroth moved forward, ducking away so he couldn't grab him. Sephiroth grabbed his arm, Cloud gasping when his back was pressed against his hard chest. Cloud tried to get away, Sephiroth grabbing his chin and lifting his head.

"Tell me what you dreamt," Sephiroth ordered, Cloud shaking his head. He gasped when he pushed up his dress, grabbing his wrist as he slipped his hand into his knickers. Cloud froze when he touched his core, his eyelids becoming lidded as he slipped his finger inside. Cloud closed his eyes, Sephiroth letting go of his chin and sliding his hand down to his neck.

"Tell me about your dream," Sephiroth ordered softer, Cloud groaning when he slipped his fingers out. He grabbed his wrist, keeping his hand from leaving his knickers. Sephiroth played with his balls, Cloud standing on his tippy toes with a moan.

Sephiroth stopped all administrations, Cloud whimpering for him to continue. Sephiroth didn't, moving them back. He sat down on the bed, Cloud sitting in his lap. Sephiroth teased his core, Cloud spreading his legs when he kissed his neck.

"There was a fire," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth pushing his fingers deeper.

"I was looking for my dad," Cloud whispered, hissing when his nails lightly scraped against his insides. Sephiroth twisted his fingers, Cloud arching with a moan.

Cloud had a feeling Sephiroth would always try to avoid arguments like this, Cloud not really caring at the moment. He knew though that later into their relationship he would not allow this.

"There was a sword to my throat." Sephiroth's fingers stopped for a second, Cloud pushing down against them, Sephiroth slowly starting back up. Cloud let his head rest against his shoulder, arching when he thrusted them deep.

"The person was trying to kill me, I couldn't breathe from the smoke." Cloud gasped when Sephiroth suddenly shifted their position, Cloud on all fours on the bed. Sephiroth pulled out his fingers, Cloud groaning softly for him to put them back in. Sephiroth took off his knickers, lifting his dress.

"I saw my dad, he wouldn't move even when I called for him." Cloud gasped when Sephiroth pushed into his body, having not even noticed he had undressed. Cloud groaned when he started to thrust into him, his hands holding onto his thighs as he became rough quickly.

"Forget about it," Sephiroth growled, Cloud gasping when his flesh started to slap against his loudly. The noise didn't bother him, Cloud pushing back against him. Sephiroth slid his hands up, Cloud whimpering when he grabbed his breasts. They were a little tender, Cloud moaning as he brought him to the highest of pleasures.

"Forget about home." Cloud cried out when he punctuated his order with a hard thrust, his body shaking as he laid over him. Sephiroth grabbed his hands, entwining their fingers against the bed.

"Forget about your father." Cloud gasped when he kissed his neck, his thrusts speeding up as he treated his body as he wished. Cloud gripped his hands when he bit down, his hips stopping against his. Cloud panted as sweat slid down his lower back, his eyes closed as he relished in the feeling of Sephiroth inside and around him.

"Forget about your mother…" Cloud whimpered when he reached a hand up and grabbed his breast, the tenderness increasing when he played with his nipples. Cloud grabbed his hand, panting as he tried to form words.

"Gentle," he whispered, Sephiroth sliding his hand down to his member. He stroked him as he started to thrust into his body again, Cloud gasping as his body sang. He was so close, Cloud gasping brokenly when he bit the apex of his ear. The slight pain sent shivers down his back, Cloud crying out as he started a quick pace. He rocked on the bed, his thighs shaking against him.

"Seph…"

He came with a moan, Sephiroth groaning as he released into his body.

"Only remember this. Only us."


	12. Chapter 12: 16 Days

Chapter 12

The weeks passed by quickly with little change in Cloud. His breasts were more tender, but either than that he showed no signs of pregnancy. He acted normal, felt normal, and was rather happy knowing he was free of carrying a baby.

When the second week scrolled by uneventfully, Cloud could see Jenova was saddened. No doubt he wanted to give her everything, seeing as how she had given him everything in return. But he was only fourteen, he wasn't ready to have a baby. He knew he was getting of age, but did it have to be now?

When the the end of the second week came, Jenova seemed to be losing hope in having a grandchild. Her sadness brought him down, Cloud crying alone in his room sometimes because he couldn't give her what she wanted. But once he realized he was better off without it, he would stop crying and go on about his daily routine. Sephiroth never did know he cried, and Cloud was glad with him not knowing.

As the second day of his third week came, Cloud was rather confident he was in the clear. He stood outside, picking some flowers to place in his chambers. The others had died as the days passed, Cloud sighing softly as he ran a finger over a dandelion petal. It was a beautiful golden, its petals soft against his fingers. He looked at the handful of flowers in his other hand, breathing in their scents.

He picked a daisy from his collection, smirking as he remembered telling Sephiroth how the petals protected the flowers reproductive system. He frowned, looking up to a flower bed.

When was his last menstrual?

Cloud counted the days in his head, suddenly feeling nauseated.

Five weeks ago.

Cloud doubled over, vomitting up by a bush. A gardner came to his aid, holding his hand as he vomited up all he had ate. Cloud groaned softly after it seemed to end, the gardener holding his hair back. Cloud kneeled, his stomach starting to hurt. He felt tears burn in his eyes, pushing the gardener away when he tried to pick him up. He shook his head, closing his eyes tight as he felt like vomiting again. He gagged, tears streaming down his face.

"Get the Master!" The gardner yelled, Cloud wiping his tears away with a shaking hand. He held his stomach, Cloud gasping softly as the pain increased. He fell to his hands and knees, vomiting up again. The gardener tried to help him up, Cloud not wanting to budge. It hurt, Cloud sobbing softly.

"Miss breathe," the gardener told him, Cloud taking in shaky breaths as the pain slowly ebbed away. He tried to get to his feet, but his legs were too weak. Cloud closed his eyes tight, the smell of his vomit making him sick again. He forced himself to his feet, the gardener holding him so he wouldn't fall over again. Cloud pushed him away, stumbling back a little.

He hit a hard chest, Cloud smelling Sephiroth's cologne. He grabbed his shirt, feeling his arms wrap around him. Cloud hated the taste in his mouth, wanting to wash it out. He went to push away from Sephiroth but he wouldn't let him go. Cloud gasped when he picked him up bridal style, Cloud relaxing in his arms as the pain ebbed away fully.

"What happened?" Cloud looked to the side, seeing Jenova. He sniffled, wiping his eyes as Sephiroth held him tighter. Jenova looked to the vomit on the ground, Cloud closing his eyes. He turned his head towards Sephiroth's chest, groaning softly.

"Get him inside," Jenova ordered, Cloud's stomach churning when he jolted in Sephiroth's arms. He groaned, Sephiroth holding onto him tighter so he didn't move as much. Cloud panted softly, feeling fear build in his chest. He didn't want this, his life he imagined crumbling down with a strong wind. Cloud almost felt like crying but held it in, wiping his eyes again.

He wasn't ready to have a baby, wasn't ready for the responsibility of being a mother. He had so many things he still wanted to do, Cloud whimpering softly when Sephiroth sat him down on a couch. Cloud laid down, his stomach starting to hurt again. He covered his eyes with an arm, his bottom lip starting to tremble.

Everything was crashing down on him and he couldn't even scream.

"Here." Cloud felt something cold against his hand, removing his arm from his eyes. Sephiroth had a glass of water, Cloud slowly sitting up. He drank the water slowly, his stomach that twisted in knots slowly undoing with the cold water to fill it. Cloud lowered the glass of water, wiping his eyes again. He dropped it suddenly, sobbing into his hands.

"Cloud." Cloud slapped Sephiroth's hand away when he reached for him, not wanting him to touch him. He made the mistake of letting him touch him before, Cloud not wanting to make that mistake ever again. Sephiroth was silent for a long time as he just cried, Cloud finally stopping when his eyes hurt from crying. He wiped his eyes, his chest heaving as he tried to calm himself. His mothers voice whispered into his ear for him to sit up straight, for him to act like a woman, not a little girl.

"Life won't wait for you Cloud. Grow up before it forces you too."

Cloud wiped his eyes, his hands shaking. He opened his eyes when hands lightly grasped his own. Sephiroth looked down to him with a frown, Cloud looking away when he felt guilty.

This kid was Sephiroth's, and instead of letting him embrace this moment he pushed him away. Cloud understood he was acting childish, straightening his back as he ordered himself not to cry. He should be happy that he was having a baby, not think about all the things he could have done. There was going to be many things he couldn't do as Sephiroth's wife anyways.

Cloud stood, hugging him. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around him, Cloud sighing softly as his heat took away the pain. Cloud wiped his face on his shirt, Sephiroth snorting softly. He unwrapped his arms from around him, grabbing his chin and making him look up to him. Cloud felt a new wave of tears burn in his eyes when Sephiroth's eyes held only adoration.

They were going to have a baby.

:::+:::

"Does Sephiroth know about the imposter?" The King asked as they rode in a carriage to Sephiroth's home, the police with him. His wife had told him Cloud was actually a boy, an imposter that was only after Sephiroth's money. They couldn't have such an act be done, the King sighing as he thought the name Cloud was too surreal for a girl.

His mother did not say anything, the maids all claiming Cloud was a girl. The King would see for himself, the carriage stopping in front of Sephiroth's home. A gardener was cleaning up some vomit, the King covering his nose with a handkerchief. His wife did the same, her eyes narrowing.

"What has happened?" She asked, the gardener looking to her. He gave her a smile, pointing towards the large mansion behind him.

"The miss I believe is sick." The Queen knew it, striding towards Sephiroth's home. She would get him back regardless of what she had to do. Cloud was a mere nuisance, a lost little boy who needed to be put back in his place. A butler opened the door, Scarlet not even caring to glance at him.

"Where is Cloud?" She asked, the butler looking to the police. He seemed wary, his eyes meeting that of the Kings. The fat man nodded, the butler bowing.

"He is in his chambers. A doctor is ensuring his health now." Scarlet walked slow on purpose. She was soaking in glory, so happy that finally Sephiroth would be hers. She had missed the warmth he had placed in her bed, her husband never enough for her. The fat man couldn't even get it up anymore. For her at least.

She smelled the whore on their sheets.

To Scarlet though, his disloyalty didn't matter. She had been disloyal from the beginning, never wanting to marry him in the first place. Her son she hated, the bastard he had with the whore too uptight to be any fun. She sighed softly, shivering in pure bliss as they neared Cloud's chambers.

The door opened, the doctor stepping out before closing it. He looked up, bowing deeply in their presence. Scarlet couldn't wait to hear the news.

"Have you come in worry of the Miss's health?" He asked, Scarlet rolling her eyes.

"No, the Miss's is an imposter. I'm here to arrest him for treason." The doctor rose from his bowed position, his eyebrow rising to his hairline. Scarlet knew it, feeling her husband about to tell the police to arrest him.

"Cloud is pregnant, your majesty." Scarlet's eyes widened. She gaped like a fish, wondering if she had heard him wrong. The King frowned, his eyes looking to the door. He walked over, opening it without knocking. Cloud covered his body with a gasp, the kings eyes widening when he caught a glimpse of his chest as it pushed against the blanket.

The bare skin he could not see, but he could distinguish a woman's chest from a man's. Jenova looked to him sharply, Sephiroth's eyes narrowing. The King slammed the door closed, his eyes slitting to his wife. She gasped, the police frowning. The King breathed in, knowing he shouldn't have believed her foolish lie. He had known about her sleeping with Sephiroth for ages now, the man not as good as he was yet in sneaking.

His wife only knew of one of his bastard children.

"Scarlet, you have not only lied about the matter's of another, but you have lied to the King, and under the oath of the Lord. You are to be imprisoned for treason and blasphemy." Scarlet gasped, the police grabbing her arms.

"No I swear! Cloud is a man! I heard it myself!" He couldn't even look at his wife anymore. He waved his hand, the police dragging her away.

"I'm the Queen! You can't do this to me!" She screamed, the King sighing. He knocked on the door, the door opened by Jenova. Her eyes narrowed down at him, the King knowing invading a woman's privacy was not even something he could do with his power. He had to see without her body clad in a dress, the tight clothing able to lie. He had experienced this ordeal once.

"Forgive me for my interruption."

Jenova narrowed her eyes, the King wincing slightly when he heard retching. Jenova walked out of the room, making sure the King did not see into the room. She closed the door, giving her daughter in law privacy.

"Scarlet had told me Cloud was a man. I did not see her skin, but I saw she was a woman." Jenova narrowed her eyes, the King sighing softly. He understood her anger, not sure how he should apologize to her and Cloud.

"Please accept my apologies with a ball, in honor of the child." Jenova untensed slightly, looking back to the door when she heard retching.

"When her morning sickness passes. It is hitting her hard." The King nodded in understanding, turning away.

"I will have Scarlet hung. I cannot have something like this repeated."

He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he had been wanting to hang that courtesan for longer he had been willing to admit.

…

Jenova watched the King walk away, sighing softly before entering back into Cloud's chambers. He was doubled over the side of his bed, vomiting up the little food they had managed to get him to eat. Tears streamed down his face, Cloud falling down onto his bed with a groan. Sephiroth handed him a cup of water, Cloud looking at it with disgust.

He rolled over onto his side, groaning softly. He wiped his tongue with his blanket, Jenova taking the expensive sheets from between his lips. Cloud looked to her, his eyes shining with tears. She ran a hand through his hair, Cloud whimpering softly.

"I hate this," he whimpered, Jenova looking to Sephiroth. He seemed at a loss of what to do, his eyes showing how much he wanted to help, but understanding how little he could do. Jenova didn't have bad morning sickness with him, having only dealt with a bad case of gas. It was rather embarrassing at times, but she learned to live with it.

"Drink some water," she urged, Cloud shaking his head. His bottom lip started to tremble, Jenova sighing softly. She rubbed his belly, Cloud's panting slowly calming down. His lip stopped trembling, his body relaxing from its weak shivers.

"Do you feel better?" She asked after a long moment, Cloud nodding his head tiredly. Learning this remedy, Cloud managed to eat and drink some water. He fell asleep peacefully, only vomiting once more before going to sleep. When Jenova left Sephiroth was by his side, rubbing his stomach so he could sleep soundly. Sephiroth kissed his neck, Cloud groaning softly.

"I hate you," Cloud mumbled, Sephiroth smirking despite his worry. Cloud turned over, pressing his forehead against his chest. Sephiroth touched a hand to his stomach, a pride he had been hiding building up. He smiled, Cloud looking up to his face.

"I had researched for years. It all said people like me can't get pregnant." Sephiroth looked to his eyes, Cloud looking away with a sigh. Sephiroth rubbed his thumb over his belly button, the little nub inside. Sephiroth could imagine it a few months from now, sticking out proudly. Cloud closed his eyes, Sephiroth thinking of something.

"Why did you cry?" He asked, Cloud looking to him sharply. He seemed hesitant to tell him, Sephiroth frowning at his hesitance. He started rubbing his belly again, Cloud reaching down and grabbing his hand, stopping the movement.

"I should have realised I was pregnant a week ago. I started having mood swings, and my breasts had been tender since the first week. I used to cry all the time, wondering if I could never give your mother a grandchild." Sephiroth frowned, Cloud raising his hand up. Sephiroth ran it through his hair, Cloud closing his eyes as he relaxed.

"I cried earlier though because I had thought I wasn't. When I realized I was, I was angry and afraid." Sephiroth touched his hand to his cheek, Cloud looking to him. Sephiroth kissed his lips, Cloud pulling away quickly.

"My mouth tastes terrible," he whispered, Sephiroth kissing him again. He held the back of his head so he couldn't pull away, Cloud gasping when he parted his lips. Sephiroth slipped his tongue inside, Cloud trying to pull away. Sephiroth sucked his tongue into his mouth, Cloud moaning softly as his hand slipped down between his thighs. His stomach churned, Cloud grabbing his wrist.

He pulled away from the kiss, shaking his head. Sephiroth sighed, his hand returning to his stomach. Cloud smiled softly at his irritance, closing his eyes as he started to rub his stomach again.

They were going to have a baby.

Together.


	13. Chapter 13: Courtesan Conception

Chapter 13

As the fourth week passed, the morning sickness only got worse. Cloud was getting tired of it, wanting to be able to eat something and not feel sick. His breasts became sore, Cloud not even wanting Sephiroth to touch them. They couldn't have sex anymore without his morning sickness acting up, Cloud kind of glad he couldn't touch him. It was only slightly better since he could sleep in during the morning, the sickness hitting him more in the afternoon and night.

The fifth week didn't get any better. Cloud couldn't hold his urine anymore, using the restroom more and more. He had a few cramps every now and then, the pain a lot less than when he vomited. He stayed in bed most of the time, not able to sleep due to constant nausea. His pregnancy was starting out horrible, Cloud wishing it could just be over already. Sephiroth still couldn't touch his breasts, but when he used his tongue on his core, sometimes he wasn't nauseated.

The third day into his sixth week, everything got worse by three. The nausea though, actually becoming less. He would vomit at all times of the day still, but it was considerably less. He was nauseated mostly in the morning, but it slowly faded away over the days. When Sephiroth forgot about his soreness he grabbed his breasts, Cloud immediately pushing him away. Sephiroth had told him though they seemed bigger.

He sat down at the table, his plate still rather full. Sephiroth and Jenova ate, Cloud sighing softly as he poked his food with his fork. Jenova looked to him, Cloud putting down his fork. None of the food looked appetizing to him. His sense of smell had heightened, making everything seem unappetizing.

"Are you not hungry?" Jenova asked, Cloud shaking his head no. Sephiroth looked to him, Jenova sighing softly.

"Try to eat Cloud, you haven't ate in a week." Cloud shook his head, Sephiroth frowning. Cloud had lost weight, the complete opposite of what they wanted. Cloud stood, not in the mood to eat anything. Jenova stood herself, walking over and grabbing his arm as he headed for the door.

"Do you want to eat something else?" She asked, Cloud shaking his head. He didn't want to eat anything, letting Jenova slowly take him back to the table despite his lack of interest. She sat him down, Cloud pushing away the plate so the smell wouldn't offend his nose.

"Do you not like it?" Jenova asked, Cloud looking down to his hands. He felt sad, wanting to make her happy. He wanted to make Sephiroth happy but he couldn't do it. He was losing weight, and instead of being happy they only became worried.

"The smell."

Jenova raised an eyebrow, Cloud looking up from his hands to her face.

"The smells make me sick." Jenova frowned, Cloud looking away from her. He didn't want to eat it, Cloud sighing as he felt his stomach churn. Jenova stood, heading into the kitchen. Cloud wanted to lay down, sighing softly as he sat back. He didn't want to disappoint any of them, but he felt like he already had. He felt his eyes burn again, Cloud blinking away his tears. Pregnancy hormones seemed to lead his emotions by a rope, Cloud closing his eyes.

"Here." Cloud opened his eyes, looking to the bowl of pudding she placed in front of him. Instantly he smelled it unconsciously, having a feeling the smell would make him feel sick too. The smell was a dull sweetness, Cloud leaning forward slightly when his stomach didn't churn with disgust. His stomach churned with hunger for once, Cloud picking up his spoon and trying some. It wasn't too sweet, Cloud feeling his stomach hurt less little by little the more he ate. Jenova smirked.

When she was pregnant with Sephiroth, that was what she ate for the first few months. The boy didn't want nothing else. Today though, he hated it.

Cloud didn't know how fast he was eating it until it was gone, his eyes flickering to Jenova. She snapped her fingers, a maid coming to his side. She picked up the empty bowl and left into the kitchen, coming back with it full.

Cloud never did like pudding.

It was too soft, no real texture or smell to it. He didn't think it was that appetizing at all. Whenever his mother tried to get him to eat it, he would push it away or pretend he ate it. Either way she would slap him for not eating his food. Cloud had thought he would never like that textureless food.

Now though, he felt addicted. After so long of not eating, his stomach had growled in anger every few minutes. Now though, he could finally eat without having the smell make his skull throb. He tried to eat the pudding slowly like a lady should, not wanting to seem to ravenous. He couldn't hide his true feelings though, eating his food quickly as his hunger was finally starting to be sated.

The pain went away, the nausea dwindled to a mere afterthought. After four bowls of pudding, Cloud sat back, putting a hand to his stomach. He looked over his shoulder when the dining room doors were opened, a butler walking into the room with a tray. One letter sat on it, the butler bowing to him.

"A letter for the Miss." Cloud took it, looking to the seal. He instantly recognized it as his mother's, his lips pulling down into a frown. He opened it anyway, ignoring the look Jenova and Sephiroth gave him. He read it silently.

'Dear Cloud,

Word has spread you had conceived, a lie I am sure of. Men cannot get pregnant Cloud, so the dream is never to be grasped by you. Those words are not what I only wished to write. Due to my aggression towards you, I have not been given any money. I have lost our home and am now living with your aunt.

I have to say, this all of your fault. You have failed me as a daughter, and as a son. The King has asked me if you were a boy, and instead of asking truthfully I lied so the noose would avoid you. He now wishes to hang the Queen. I never cared for the courtesan, but you should assist me for protecting your virtue.

I will visit within the week to see the courtesan Sephiroth has impregnated. Looking to her for a grandchild will be acceptable. She may be lower in class, but at least she can conceive.

Love, your mother.'

His eyes filled with tears. He wasn't crying because she had lost the house, wasn't crying because he was a failure in her eyes. He was crying because she never had the decency to get to know him. She expected Sephiroth to have impregnated a courtesan, told him that conceiving was nothing but a dream he could never reach.

She sickened him.

Cloud stood, slamming the letter down onto the table. Jenova frowned, Cloud storming away. Tears fell down his cheeks, Cloud pushing open the doors and letting them slam closed.

She was nothing to him anymore. She was nothing but a sick woman who couldn't even get past the fact her child was a boy. All his life she tortured him, all his time spent trying to make her happy. He started to run, sobbing as he darted for hs chambers.

He wished the baby was a dream, he wished he could only be a boy. He slammed his chamber doors open, screaming as he threw a book on his desk across the room. It hit the wall, a small dent left behind. Cloud fell to his knees, crying into his hands as the words played over and over in his head.

He laid down on the ground, sobbing softly as warm tears slipped down his cheeks. He felt worthless, curling into a ball on the cold ground. The cold numbed his physical pain, but inside his mind was burning.

"Cloud."

He screamed when hands grabbed him, struggling to get away from the arms that held him. He punched Sephiroth's chest, sobbing as the words cut through his mind over and over again. Sephiroth pulled him close, Cloud gripping the front of his shirt as he sobbed against his chest.

He didn't want to be touched, he didn't want to hear words of reassurance. He wanted to scream, let out all of his frustrations. Even so, Sephiroth wouldn't let him go. Even when he hit him, screamed at him to let him go he didn't, Cloud finally stopping his struggles as he just let himself be held.

He wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his face against his chest. He could smell his cologne, Cloud closing his eyes as he let the tears fall. His throat was sore, his entire body shaking as the sobs racked through him. He slowly relaxed though, taking in gasping breaths as he tried to calm himself.

Jenova told him a million times not to stress about anything, the stress likely to lead to a miscarriage. Cloud sniffled, looking to the side when he heard footsteps. Jenova walked to the fireplace, the letter and envelope in hand. She threw it into the flames, Cloud looking to her face when she turned to him. Her eyes were full of anger, Cloud looking away and pressing his face back against Sephiroth's chest. He breathed in his scent, relaxing fully. As the words burned so did his anger, Cloud suddenly feeling tired. He rested against his body fully, letting sleep take him.

:::+:::

Jenova watched as her son stood, an asleep Cloud in his arms. He walked over to the bed, placing him down gently. His lips were pulled down into a frown, Jenova able to see the anger swirling within.

"She doesn't know about his condition," Jenova told him, Sephiroth pulling off Cloud's slippers. He took the blanket from beneath him, placing it over his body. Cloud groaned softly, turning onto his side. Sephiroth looked to his mother, his eyes narrowing.

"Those words and her unknowing do not equal. Those were the words of hell." Jenova looked away, understanding his anger. Even if his mother was distraught over having a boy, such words were too cruel even for the strongest of hearts. If Cloud had not been carrying, she was sure he would have not told them what was on that letter. He would have acted like everything was normal.

Those harsh words, his mother taught him were normal.

"Any letters with that seal are to be taken to me. If I see fit, Cloud will know of their existence. I will not have the health of my wife and child harmed due to a woman's lack of a filter." Jenova nodded, her eyes straying to Cloud. Even in his sleep he cried, her fingers twitching to wipe away those trails of pain. She left when Sephiroth laid down next to him, understanding they needed privacy.

For Sephiroth, it wasn't privacy he wanted. He had killed many men in battle, having to tell himself they were the enemy for a reason. He didn't feel like he needed a reason to kill Cloud's mother. She was ruthless with her words, heartless with her own flesh and blood.

He didn't know if he could say he loved Cloud, but to see him cry, to hear him scream from a pain he couldn't calm made him angry from helplessness. Cloud was not fragile, wasn't a flower amidst the dirt. He was the dirt that kept the flower up, that helped it grow. Everything he touched he treated with the utmost respect. But for so long now, his normal, he was starting to see as taboo.

No mother should hate her child for being a man. No mother should hate her own flesh and blood as much as she hated Cloud. Mentally she was sick, far past off her head. Her head and rolled away, only leaving a heartless witch.

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Cloud, pulling him close.

But not anymore.

When she came, she will be shown the truth.

And for the rest of her life, she will not see, hear, touch, or smell the child Cloud had conceived.


	14. Chapter 14: Ball Of Lions

Chapter 14

Author's note: My laptop died on me so may not update as fast. I'll try to though.

Cloud watched the carriage pull up, his eyes lifeless as he mentally prepared himself. Jenova stood next to him, his hand held in hers. He wasn't afraid of his mother anymore, but he needed comfort. Cloud breathed in deeply, watching silently as she stepped out and gave him a smile.

He wouldn't be a victim of hers anymore. He wouldn't let her degrade or touch him anymore. He was stronger than his fears.

She walked up to them, looking to Jenova. She gave her a smile, Jenova not giving her the honor of a smile. His mother looked to him curiously, Cloud narrowing his slightly. She was asking him with her eyes what he had said to her, her eyes promising him punishment.

"Mother." He almost spat the words onto the ground, his mother's smile faltering just slightly. Cloud didn't care anymore about how she felt, wanting to make her feel unappreciated. Appreciation could never be in good graces with that woman.

"Cloud."

Silently all three of them headed towards the drawing room, Cloud moving away each time his mother tried to grasp his hand. Jenova let them enter the drawing room, letting go of his hand. Cloud almost grabbed her hand again, not wanting to be alone with his mother. He knew he had to do this though.

"I shall give you both some privacy." Jenova closed the doors, Cloud looking to his mother. He sat down because he started cramping, his mother sitting on the opposite couch.

For a long second they just stared at eachother. The last time they were together, Cloud was a scared child, wanting to escape. He didn't want to lose his virtue to a monster, clinging to his mother's presence until she was sent away.

Now though, he was grown. He wasn't scared, he wasn't little. He was pregnant. As a mother, he couldn't give up when things got hard.

"Where is the courtesan?" She asked, Cloud clenching his hand into a fist. It had been three days since he read that letter, three days since he cried. He guessed it was pregnancy hormones because now all he wanted was to tear off her head. Killing her would not give back all that time she took from him, but he would make sure she took nothing from his child.

"There isn't one." His mother scoffed, Cloud narrowing his eyes.

"You waste my time with your games?" She asked, Cloud standing up as anger coursed through him.

"You never did get to know me. Only hated me because they claimed I was a boy!" Cloud yelled the last part, hearing the door knob creek softly. Jenova stood just outside the door, having told Cloud she would wait there incase he needed her. In the end, she might have to stop him from murdering his own mother.

"Stop being childish and sit." Cloud started to undo his dress, his mother sneering in disgust. The expression fell though when he lowered it, seeing the flesh as it pressed against his gown. Cloud lifted it back up, doing back the strings. He looked to her shocked face, his lip pulling up into a snarl.

"I'm pregnant."

His mother was silent for a long second, the wheels in her head turning. Cloud took a step towards her, his eyes burning with tears. He had rehearsed what he would say, but everything jumped out the window as hormones forced him to tell the truth.

"I'm a man and a woman. I always have been. But your mind was so fogged from their claim you refused to see me how I was." Cloud felt a tear fall, wiping it away angrily.

"I started my first menstrual before we came here. But you are so blind you didn't even notice did you?" His mother parted her lips, but they closed again. She stood, Cloud slapping away her hand when she reached for his stomach. She looked to his face, her own eyes filling with tears.

Cloud didn't care if he hurt her, knowing her pain could never rival his.

"You will never be able to touch my baby," he hissed, his mother raising her hand to slap him. She stopped though, a tear falling down her cheek.

"You failed at being a mother. I won't give you the chance to fail as a grandmother."

Cloud grabbed her hand when she tried to slap him, anger coursing through his arm. He slapped her, his mother gasping softly. Jenova opened the door quickly to interrupt, stopping when she saw what had happened. Cloud let go of his mother's hand, walking to the door. His mother stood with her hand to her face, Cloud hoping it hurt.

"Leave and never contact me again."

Cloud passed by Jenova, not looking up from the floor. He walked to his room, closing the door softly behind himself. He laid down on his bed, closing his eyes. He was shaking, nausea building in his throat.

He stood up to her. After all of these years, he finally stood up to her. Cloud opened his eyes, turning onto his back. He looked up to the ceiling, not sure what to do now.

He sat up when the door opened, his eyes locking with Sephiroth's. He laid back, sighing softly.

"Hey," he whispered, too shocked to be more formal. He turned onto his side, his eyes staring off into space.

"Lay down with me." Sephiroth almost immediately did, Cloud closing his eyes when he started to rub his stomach. Sephiroth kissed his neck, Cloud groaning softly. His nausea went away, Sephiroth's hand slowly sliding down.

"Can I?" He husked against his neck, his fingers pushing lightly on his dress. Cloud bit his lip, Sephiroth sighing when he sat up. Cloud undid the lace of his dress, Sephiroth watching silently. Cloud stood, slipping off the dress. He looked to Sephiroth over his shoulder, Sephiroth sitting up. Cloud looked away, slipping off his gown. Cloud gasped softly when hands touched his thighs. He felt warm lips touch his lower back, Cloud closing his eyes. Sephiroth pulled him back, Cloud gasping when he kissed him. He let him take off his leggings, closing his thighs when he tried to take off his knickers.

"Do you feel sick?" He asked, Cloud shaking his head. He reached down himself, pushing off his knickers. Sephiroth reached his hands between his legs, Cloud spreading his legs. He whimpered when he pushed a finger into his core, Sephiroth gentle as he explored his body.

"Am I hurting you?" He whispered, Cloud pushing down against his fingers. He grabbed his wrist, Sephiroth kissing his lips. Cloud moaned when he moved his fingers faster, arching when he pushed them deeper.

"Stop," he whispered, Sephiroth stilling his fingers. Cloud gasped for breath, reaching his fingers down and running a finger over his. He could feel his wetness, Cloud moaning when he kissed his shoulder.

"Use your tongue," he whispered, Sephiroth pulling his fingers out. Cloud moaned when he kissed his lips, Sephiroth laying him down gently.

"Please..." Cloud whimpered, Sephiroth kissing his way down his body. Cloud raised his knees, his eyes closing when he kissed his navel. He arched with a moan when he kissed his core, Sephiroth groaning softly as he tasted his essence. Cloud whimpered, reaching his hands down and grabbing his hair.

"Seph!" Cloud gasped, Sephiroth grabbing his thighs as he devoured his essence. Cloud arched when he felt his tongue delve deep, a loud moan escaping his lips.

"Oh god!" He cried out, his entire body sensitive. He moved his hips from side to side, Sephiroth following with a groan.

Cloud moaned as heat poured into his gut, arching as he suddenly came. He screamed in ecstasy, Sephiroth sinking his nails into his flesh.

:::+:::

Cloud woke up with a weight lifted from his chest. He breathed deeply, bringing the blankets closer around his body. He felt warm, nausea and cramps at the moment gone. He turned onto his side, feeling a hand touch his thigh.

He looked over his shoulder, smiling when he saw Sephiroth watching him. The soreness in his pelvis made him feel happy, Cloud turning onto his other side. Sephiroth smirked, Cloud moving closer to him.

"Your glowing." Cloud chuckled softly, shaking his head. Sephiroth touched his hand to his hair, his lips hiking up just a little more.

"I..."

Cloud blinked when Sephiroth stopped in the beginning of his sentence.

"I adore you." Cloud smirked, sitting up when he started cramping . He looked down to Sephiroth, keeping his blanket over his chest.

"Adore?" He asked, Sephiroth looking away with what Cloud would call a blush. He giggled, gasping when he pulled him down to the bed. He laughed as he tried to get away, Sephiroth slipping his hand between his legs.

"No!" Cloud laughed, crying out when he pinned him down. There was a knock on the door, Cloud looking to it. Sephiroth got off of him, Cloud hiding his body with the blankets as Sephiroth put on a robe.

He answered the door, a butler handing him a letter.

"For the miss."

Sephiroth closed the door, frowning when he looked to the seal.

"It's from the King." Cloud watched him open it, outstretching his hand.

"Let me read it." Sephiroth read it first, Cloud rolling his eyes. He hadn't realized Sephiroth was a miss. Sephiroth handed it to him after reading it, a frown on his face. He started to read it.

'Dear Miss,

I have heard of my mother's rudeness towards you. I can not say much in this letter, but I wish to apologize for her behavior. I believe the ball would be best, after your morning sickness passes.

Respectfully, Rufus Shinra'


	15. Chapter 15: Carriage Ride

Chapter 15

Cloud felt lost. He walked down a long hallway, vaguely recognising it from when he first came to Sephiroth's. He stopped at the stairs, putting a hand to his stomach when it throbbed softly. He looked down the long stairway, his eyes widening with fear. Sephiroth laid mangled on the steps, blood covering his entire body.

Cloud put a hand to his mouth in shock, pulling it away slowly when he felt something sticky on his hand. His hand was covered in blood, Cloud starting to shake as he looked to his other.

He was the one holding the knife.

...

Cloud shot awake with a gasp, feeling sweat on the back of his neck cool quickly in the chilled air of the room. Cloud looked to the side when he felt the bed move, his mind relaxing when he saw Sephiroth. He was still asleep, Cloud sighing softly. He slowly got out of bed, not wanting to wake him up. He left their room, ignoring the chilled air of the house. He went to the kitchen, figuring it must have been late since nobody was in there. He went to the pantry, getting four apples. He cut them up himself, getting some honey.

He sat in a chair next to the fireplace, slowly eating his apples and honey. He didn't know when he fell asleep, woken up by someone calling him. He opened his eyes drowsily, looking to the maid that tried to wake him.

"Madame, are you alright?" Cloud blinked, hearing noise behind him. The cooks had finally woke up, Cloud stretching with a yawn.

"I couldn't sleep," he mumbled, standing up from his seat. He looked to the clock, the time reading five in the morning. Cloud was still tired, almost falling back when he felt like going to sleep. He had just forgotten he was standing, but everybody seemed to come to his aid.

"Madame do you feel dizzy?" The maid asked, Cloud shaking his head. He was tired, Cloud yawning again. He sat in the chair, the maid trying to urge him to stand.

He fell back asleep.

He woke up in familiar arms, Cloud groaning softly. He didn't want to be awake, Cloud placing his head against a broad shoulder. He smelled the cologne Sephiroth always wore on his neck, breathing it in softly. He was about to fall back asleep when he heard a familiar voice.

"Is he alright?" Cloud breathed in deeply, releasing his breath with a soft groan. The arms held him tighter, Cloud feeling like he was falling as he fell asleep.

He dreamt of colors, Cloud reaching for them. They were so beautiful, his eyelids drooping as the many colors soothed his mind. He smelled Sephiroth, waking up with a small groan. He saw him walking away, his throat dry and hoarse when he called for him.

"Seph." Sephiroth stopped walking, Cloud slowly sitting up. He wanted his warmth, the dream a whisper against the back of his neck.

"Come back."

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder to Cloud. Sephiroth never did think he would tell him that. He had been increasingly irritant over the weeks, the opposite of his behavior in the sixth. He was ten weeks now, his mother warning him that he might become more irritant.

Sephiroth turned to Cloud, looking into his eyes. He saw a glimpse of fear mixed with his fatigue, Sephiroth going back to him. Cloud pulled him into an embrace, laying them down together. He pressed his face against his chest, breathing in deeply.

A million things called to Sephiroth's attention. He had bills that needed to be paid, proposals from all over that had to be assessed. The ball proposed for his child was today, a million things needing to be done.

Even so, Cloud's and his child's well being came first. Sephiroth sighed as he put an arm around Cloud, sliding his hand down to his stomach. He was showing just a little beneath his dresses now, Sephiroth running his hand over his stomach. Cloud was fast asleep, his breathing even as his grip loosened around him.

He pulled away slightly, looking down to Cloud's slightly protruding stomach. He put his hand against it, wondering if maybe one day he would feel him or her kick.

He hoped that they had a daughter. He wanted a son just as much, but he always wanted a daughter. He could never explain why, but maybe it was because they were fragile, yet strong. If their child came out with Cloud's condition, he would only love his child more.

He remembered when he first met Cloud. He hid what was in his eyes, but Sephiroth could tell he wasn't too fond of him. His dress was dirty, but he was prideful. He didn't let him talk him down like other people did, heightening Sephiroth's interest instead of turning him away.

Cloud was a challenge, that was what attracted him.

When Sephiroth learned of his condition, he wasn't turned down. He had always found an interest in men, but could never pursue it. Cloud was able to provide both of his wants, even though for many days he avoided him. The Queen rushed them into marriage despite of her dislike of Cloud. Sephiroth knew Cloud wasn't ready, and he could tell he wasn't ready to be a mother either.

He stayed strong though, doing what was needed of him without a complaint. Sephiroth despised his mother, but he knew that trait he got from her. He sighed softly, laying back down with Cloud.

He would stay with him, just a little bit longer.

He looked to his face, touching a hand to his cheek. He knew it was too soon to say he loved him, but that day a few weeks ago, he wanted too. It was a feeling similar to warmth in Cloud's eyes, Sephiroth having woke up a few minutes before him. He had been lost in his eyes, the glow of his skin like the sun. He was beautiful, Sephiroth having parted his lips as the feeling overtook him.

But he couldn't say it.

It seemed so wrong, his body recoiling at the thought of those words. He wanted to say them though, Sephiroth slipping his hand into Cloud's feathery blonde hair.

One day.

:::+:::

"How are you feeling madame?" Cloud nodded, not in the mood to talk. Tifa didn't have to ask him again, brushing out his hair slowly. She was careful with his hair like it was precious, while Cloud hated it with a passion. It was growing faster due to his pregnancy, Cloud sighing as he stood.

"Madame?"

It wasn't that he felt sick, he was nervous. The Queen had been hung, now he had to face her son. He didn't want to do it, sitting down on his bed. He sighed, wishing he could escape. Tifa walked over, sitting down beside him.

"Madame, if you cannot attend I will tell the Master." Cloud shook his head, looking to her worried eyes. He wanted to go, but he didn't.

"I'm just nervous is all," he told her, Tifa nodding in understanding of his worry. She grabbed his hand, Cloud feeling only slightly comforted by her touch. She pulled him into an embrace , Cloud closing his eyes.

"Do not worry madame, everything will be fine." Cloud didn't think it would be that easy.

Tifa got him fully ready, his hair was put up in a bun, away from his neck. She put pearl powder on his face, putting on his dress. It was a long blue gown that dragged on the floor, Cloud gasping when she put it too tight. Tifa immediately loosened it, Cloud touching a hand to his chest. His breasts were sore, the tightness of his dress not helping.

"Did I hurt you?" Tifa asked, Cloud shaking his head. He didn't think he could wear this dress, Tifa loosening it more for his benefit. His breasts were bigger, fitting in the loose dress. They were used to him being petit in the chest area, his breasts seeming to grow abnormally fast.

Jenova even told him hers didn't grow as fast.

Cloud sighed, glad he was able to breathe for once. He looked to his stomach, smiling at the small evidence his pregnancy was real.

He touched a hand to it, Tifa careful as she fit the dress to fit his growing stomach.

They put on his slippers before taking him to the drawing room, Sephiroth there waiting for him. He was dressed in an all white uniform, Cloud smiling softly when he looked to him. Sephiroth looked him over, a smirk touching his lips when he looked to his stomach.

"You're beautiful," he told him, Cloud feeling his cheeks burn. He looked away, Sephiroth walking up to him. Cloud looked to him when he touched a hand to his cheek, Sephiroth leaning down.

"Master, Madame, the carriage is ready." Cloud groaned softly when Sephiroth stopped, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down. He kissed him, Sephiroth wrapping an arm around his waist. Cloud wanted him now, Sephiroth pulling away when he teased him with his tongue.

"When we come back," Sephiroth panted, Cloud only hanging onto him tighter.

"Now," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth shaking his head. He grabbed his hands, gently taking them off his uniform. They exited the drawing room, leaving their home and heading towards the carriage.

When they got inside, Sephiroth closed the curtains. Cloud didn't think much of it, looking to Sephiroth when he touched his thigh. Cloud saw the lust in his eyes, closing his thighs.

"No," he hissed at him, Sephiroth smirking. Cloud gasped when he tried to lift his dress, trying to move his hands away.

He wouldn't let himself be degraded in a carriage!

Cloud gasped when he pulled his hips forward, Sephiroth going beneath his dress. Cloud grabbed onto his seat, his chest heaving as arousal burned in his thighs.

"Seph stop!" He whimpered when he put his legs on his shoulders, pulling down his knickers to his thighs. Sephiroth went under, Cloud gasping when he felt his tongue on his core. He put a hand over his mouth to silence himself, Cloud closing his eyes. Sephiroth lapped up his essence, Cloud feeling his body heat up. He knew his hair was a mess but it didn't matter, Cloud arching when he slipped his tongue deep. The wheels hit a bump, Cloud putting a hand to the back of Sephiroth's head.

"Seph," he whimpered, digging his heels into his back. He arched with a moan, covering his mouth to muffle his cries. He opened his eyes with a gasp when he felt his nails dig into his thighs, Cloud pushing down against him. He bit his lip, closing his eyes as heat pooled into his gut.

Sephiroth groaned against him, Cloud arching as he came close to release. He put more pressure on the back of his head, Sephiroth sliding his tongue over his balls.

Cloud came with a muffled moan, Sephiroth staying beneath his dress a few seconds longer.

Cloud was panting when he came from beneath his dress. Sephiroth licked his lips, Cloud blushing as he pulled up his knickers.

"This was not appropriate," Cloud panted, Sephiroth leaning forward and kissing him. Cloud gasped when his hand went beneath his dress, Sephiroth touching him through his knickers.

"I thought you said now?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud gasping when he tried to pull his hand away.

"Keep it there," Cloud whispered, kissing Sephiroth's lips. He pulled him closer, Sephiroth pulling him into his lap.

Cloud gasped when he started to lift his dress, Cloud pushing down his knickers. Sephiroth undid his pants, Cloud gasping when he pushed inside. Sephiroth touched his face to his chest, Cloud biting his lip as he grinded against him. Sephiroth undid the lace that kept his dress closed, Cloud arching when he pulled down his dress.

"Seph!" Cloud gasped, touching his hand to the roof as he bounced on his lap. Sephiroth groaned as he pulled down the hem of his gown. Cloud moaned as he put his arms around Sephiroth's neck, his head tilting back as he moved him faster.

"Cloud," Sephiroth groaned, Cloud gasping when the carriage jolted. Sephiroth went impossibly deeper, Cloud releasing with a silent scream. Sephiroth groaned, Cloud resting against him with a moan. Sephiroth kept him moving, Cloud holding onto him tighter.

"It's sensitive," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth groaning as he kissed his breasts.

"Don't stop," Sephiroth groaned, Cloud whimpering as he sped up. Sephiroth groaned, Cloud whimpering when he came again. Sephiroth came with a groan, Cloud panting as he rested against him.

"Did I hurt you?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud shaking his head. He moved off from his member, pulling up his knickers. They fixed themselves, Cloud panting as he did back up his dress.

He looked to Sephiroth, his cheeks burning hot. Sephiroth was smirking, Cloud looking away with a blush.

"We will not do this again," Cloud told him, Sephiroth chuckling.

"You seemed to be more sensitive this way. Are you sure?"

Cloud was fixing his hair, sending him a sharp glare.

"No."


	16. Chapter 16: Wicked

Chapter 16

Rufus sat by his father, his cheek rested against his fist as he watched everyone indulge in his property. He thought of the nobles as mere ants, annoying insects that took everything and gave nothing in return but a pile of ash. He hated every single one of them with a passion, knowing easily he could crush them beneath his thumb.

His father though, craved their attention. He needed an audience at all times, needed to be everybody's favorite. Rufus knew the old man needed to die, just how his mother did.

She had just been another troublesome ant. She had wanted Sephiroth so bad she had been willing to do anything. Rufus knew more than she did though. Cloud's mother spoke quietly after hours of discipline, telling his personal guards what Cloud really was.

Due to her wounds she passed, but it was easy to find a replacement. Rufus looked to the doors when they opened, his lips stretching with a smirk when he saw Cloud enter.

Due to Sephiroth's territorial behavior, added on by his mothers, he knew he could do little to the blonde.

"She has grown, you can see her stomach now," his father told him above the voices, Rufus looking to Cloud's stomach. At least one was not a lie. He looked to her breasts, remembering his father told him she had little. She had grown, that much he could see.

"If she didn't belong to Sephiroth, I would have filled her with my seed the night we met." Rufus looked to his father. He could only feel disgust for this man. Nothing else could show its face.

Cloud seemed tired, his eyes lidded. Rufus wondered why it seemed so little sleep greeted him. Sephiroth led her to them, Cloud hesitant but confident. Rufus had seen many women shake in their heels in his presence, but Cloud did not. She curtseyed with a small smile, Sephiroth looking from him to his father.

"Sephiroth my boy! I feared you would not attend!" Rufus looked to Cloud as his father spoke, seeing her eyes were blank. The emotion swirling inside of them was suddenly gone, Rufus rather interested in her sudden change of expression.

"This is my son, Rufus Shinra. He will take my throne when I pass." Cloud finally looked to him, Rufus greeting her with a small smile. Cloud was not affected by his flattery, her eyes staying stoic. He stood, his father looking to him.

"Sephiroth if it isn't too much, may I offer your wife this dance?" Sephiroth nodded, Rufus looking to Cloud. She extended her hand, Rufus taking it with a smile. He kissed the back of her hand before leading her to the dance floor, Cloud not looking at him once.

"Do be careful. My stomach is vulnerable at this moment." Rufus understood, standing them in the middle of floor. Everybody watched, Sephiroth's eyes narrowed.

"I know of your condition Cloud." Cloud looked to him sharply as they began the first part of the dance. Rufus was intrigued. Cloud's expression didn't change despite his claim, Rufus only getting confirmation from her sudden movement.

"Your mother shared the information with me, but do not worry, I'm just like you." An emotion flashed in Cloud's eyes, Rufus smirking at the skepticism in her eyes. Rufus moved close, Cloud easily avoiding him. He smirked, Cloud looking him over. Rufus smirked.

"I'm more man than woman, you will not see a difference unless I remove my clothing." Cloud looked into his eyes, Rufus knowing she didn't believe him, Rufus deciding to indulge him in a little more false info.

"If you do not believe me, I could show you." The music ended, Cloud pulling away.

"There's no need. Your mother told me." Rufus's eyes widened, rather surprised he was outwitted by a woman.

He smirked as she returned to Sephiroth. Living with him, he should have expected as much. Not just anybody won Sephiroth's attention.

:::+:::

Cloud was scared. He tried not to panic when Rufus pointed out his condition, keeping his expression blank so he wouldn't see his fear. When he told him he had the same condition, Cloud was skeptical.

When he realized he was being tested he responded, rather proud of himself when he left Rufus in shock. He walked back to Sephiroth, grabbing his hand.

"Cloud my darling, how is the baby?" The King asked, Cloud giving him a small smile.

"The doctor states he hasn't seen a more healthy expecting mother."

Cloud had doubted that himself. For days sometimes he would not eat. It wasn't till a few weeks ago did he start to indulge himself with food. He touched a hand to his stomach, smiling a little wider.

"Why stand? Sit and indulge in which I give to you!" The King bellowed, Cloud letting Sephiroth guide him to the large table.

"What did Rufus speak of?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud looking to him. He would tell him, but right now he just wanted to have fun. It had been decades since he had fun outside of his chambers.

"Nothing of importance," he told him, Sephiroth frowning in displeasure. Cloud understood his displeasure, but they were at a party.

"Stop frowning, you'll grow old faster," Cloud fretted, Sephiroth smirking. Cloud gasped when he touched his thigh, Sephiroth chuckling as he leaned down close to his ear.

"As an old man, I can still make you scream." Cloud moved away from him, a deep blush on his face. He sat down next to Zack, Sephiroth sitting beside him.

"You two are as lively as ever," Zack commented, Cloud's blush becoming darker. Cloud looked to Sephiroth, his eyes narrowing when he saw a girl standing beside him. She giggled, touching a hand to his chest. Sephiroth moved it away, but even so Cloud wanted to kill her. She had no right to flirt with his husband. When the girl left, Sephiroth looked to him.

Cloud looked away, his blush gone, replaced by rage.

"That's Anna, she's a doctor in our army." Cloud didn't care. If Sephiroth was bleeding in battle, he wouldn't mind her touching him so he could survive. But he wasn't bleeding so she had no right.

Cloud indulged himself with food, everybody thinking it was normal because he was pregnant. He was only eating because he was angry, Cloud drinking some water, avoiding the wine. He suddenly stood, Sephiroth looking to him.

"I'll be right back," he told him, Sephiroth's eyes watching him. Cloud exited the main hall, wondering where the bathroom was. He stopped when he saw Anna, his eyes narrowing. He walked up to her, Anna looking to him with a smile.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself, I'm Anna," she greeted, Cloud almost growling at her.

"I don't care. But don't ever touch my husband like that again," he ordered, Anna's smile falling.

"You say it with such authority. You know, I heard a little birdy say that bastard isn't his." Cloud was outraged, his hands clenching into fists. Anna slowly started to walk around him, Cloud trying to restrain himself. He felt like a monster held back by chains, Cloud gritting his teeth when she snorted at the sight of his growing stomach.

"When I felt his heart, even sitting next to you it hardly beat at all. He doesn't love you."

Is that why he said adore?

The chains broke.

Cloud slapped her. She gasped, Cloud angry as he saw red. He beat her until someone pulled him back, the smell of Sephiroth wafting into his nose.

"Cloud stop."

His vision bled back, his eyes looking to Anna. She was running away crying, her dress torn and her ear bleeding. Cloud was glad he hurt her, feeling something wet on his face. Sephiroth turned him around sharply, Cloud's chest heaving as he felt like crying.

Sephiroth was scowling, Cloud trying to pull away from him. Sephiroth wouldn't let him go, Cloud looking away from him.

"Why did you hurt her?" Sephiroth scolded, Cloud feeling tears fall down his cheeks.

"She touched you." Cloud had whispered, Sephiroth loosening his grip on his arms. They went home silently.

Cloud didn't try to cry but he couldn't stop himself. When they got home, Cloud couldn't hold it in.

"Have you slept with her?" Cloud hissed as he stepped into their chambers, Sephiroth closing their door. He looked to him, Cloud narrowing his eyes.

"Yes." Cloud felt his heart shatter.

"That was a long time ago Cloud," Sephiroth told him, Cloud slapping away his hands when he reached for him.

"Who else have you slept with?!" Cloud hissed, unbelieving he let him touch him. Sephiroth looked away from him, Cloud sitting down on their bed.

"You have slept with all of the women in that hall, haven't you?" Sephiroth looked to him.

"Most of them." Cloud wondered how many he degraded in a carriage. He got off the bed, not even wanting to touch it anymore.

"Don't touch me... ever again." Cloud felt defeated, walking towards the door. He slapped Sephiroth away when he reached for him. He didn't want to be touched by him, didn't want to be just another virgin he deflowered.

He yelped when he grabbed him, Sephiroth holding him in a tight embrace. Cloud tried to get away, anger only building higher in his chest.

"Don't touch me!" Cloud screamed, Sephiroth only holding onto him tighter. Cloud finally just stopped struggling, his legs getting weak. He fell to the floor, Sephiroth following him. Cloud sobbed, Sephiroth saying nothing as he held him.

Cloud felt him undo the lace of his dress, struggling to get away. Sephiroth held him there, Cloud whimpering when he kissed his neck.

"Don't touch me!" He sobbed, Sephiroth tearing of hiss dress. Cloud tried to push him away, gasping when he slipped his hand into his knickers.

"Stop!" He sobbed, Sephiroth slipping a finger inside. Cloud gasped, Sephiroth kissing his neck.

"I swear to you I stopped when I met you," Sephiroth told him, Cloud not wanting to hear anything from his mouth. He whimpered, Sephiroth pulling his fingers out. Cloud tried to get away, Sephiroth stripping him fully. Cloud pushed away from him, Sephiroth grabbing him. Cloud was on all fours, hearing him undo his pants.

"Don't touch me!" Cloud sobbed, gasping when he pushed inside his core. Cloud sobbed softly as he thrusted into his body.

"I only want this," Sephiroth whispered into his ear, grabbing his breasts. Cloud hissed, Sephiroth moving faster in his body.

"I only want you," Sephiroth panted in his ear, Cloud turning his head away. He sobbed softly, Sephiroth kissing his neck. Cloud gasped when he played with his nipples, Sephiroth's body a heater against his.

"I only get hard for you," Sephiroth groaned in his ear, Cloud gasping when he emphasized his words with a hard thrust. He fisted his hand against the floor, moaning softly when he moved faster.

"I only want you," Sephiroth panted against his shoulder, Cloud gasping brokenly when he pinched his nipples.

"Cloud I only love you." Cloud froze against him, crying out as he came. Sephiroth didn't stop, Cloud gasping when he sped up.

"I love your body," he panted, Cloud lost in the moment as his heart slowly put itself back together.

Sephiroth loved him?

"I love your ability to outwit me," Sephiroth husked against his neck, Cloud starting to pant heavily as his body sang.

"I love the way you smile, how you cut yourself off when you giggle." Cloud moaned breathlessly, Sephiroth licking his neck. Cloud gasped when he came again, his member releasing. Sephiroth groaned when he clenched around him, Cloud shaking as he came into his body. Sephiroth pulled out, Cloud gasping when he went beneath him.

"I love you only Cloud," Sephiroth told him, Cloud gasping when pulled him down.

Cloud let his head fall back when he felt his tongue on his core. He whimpered, Sephiroth's tongue casting a spell. Cloud rolled his hips, Sephiroth groaning beneath him.

"Seph," Cloud moaned, moving forward and placing his hands on the floor. He gasped when he pulled him closer, his body feeling light.

Sephiroth loved him?

Cloud didn't want to believe it but his heart was put back together by his words, Cloud hissing softly as he neared his release.

"Don't stop," he whimpered, Sephiroth only becoming more feral.

Cloud gasped, his hips twitching. He threw his head back with a screaming moan as he came, Cloud shaking as he got off Sephiroth.

"Cloud," Sephiroth called, Cloud panting as he tried to feel his legs again.

"I hate you..." Sephiroth frowned, Cloud sitting up. He looked to Sephiroth, wiping away his tears.

"I hate you for making me love you." Sephiroth's frown eased away, Cloud hiding his chest.

"I hate you," he whispered, Sephiroth pulling him into an embrace. Cloud was in pain, never knowing such a pain could be felt in his heart.

"I love you," Sephiroth whispered, Cloud sniffling.

"Only I can touch you," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth nodding.

"Only I can kiss you," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth not able to hold back a chuckle. He nodded, Cloud sniffling.

"Only I can touch your hair," he chuckled, Sephiroth kissing his head.

"Okay."


	17. Chapter 17: 16 Week Blues

Chapter 17

Author's note: I've been on a vacation and didn't feel like writing.

Cloud looked to his breasts. He was laying bare in his bed, the blankets his only protection. His stomach was showing just a tad more now since he was 16 weeks down the line. He sighed softly in boredom, sitting up. His breasts only got bigger, Cloud able to see clear veins now on his skin.

He hoped they would grow no more.

He looked up when the door opened, covering his chest with a blanket. Sephiroth walked in, his head downcast. Cloud frowned in confusion, watching him walk to the fireplace.

He usually talked to him first, but as minutes past he didn't speak a word. Cloud felt a weight slowly build in his chest, worry no longer an afterthought.

"Good evening," he whispered, Sephiroth grunting his reply. Cloud got out of bed, putting on his nightgown. He walked up to him, Sephiroth sitting down in a chair by the fireplace.

He looked tired, Cloud wondering if the current meetings he was going to were draining his strength. Sephiroth never told him what the meetings were about, Cloud wondering thoughtfully if he was sworn to secrecy.

Cloud touched a hand to his hair, Sephiroth as stiff as a rock. Wondering if a firmer touch was necessary, Cloud hugged him from behind. Sephiroth got up and pushed him away. It wasn't a rude push, more of a silent plea to not be touched.

Cloud felt alienated though, his eyes downcasting to the floor. He had never pushed him away before, had never ignored his presence. Cloud felt his chest hurt, closing his eyes.

At these meetings, was he really only going to meet a mistress?

Cloud felt like a doll, useless and pale. He wasn't perfect, he was ugly. He was so monstrous that he could not be called male or female. This possible woman, did he sleep with her because she was just that, a woman?

"Are you tired?" He whispered, Sephiroth not even looking at him. Cloud wanted him to look at him, wanted him to talk to him. He didn't though, just got in bed and ignored his presence. Cloud felt tears in his eyes, turning away from him.

He didn't need him anymore. The woman was giving him what he couldn't. He was just a breeding toy to him.

He wouldn't be surprised if it was Anna. Or her and five others.

He should have known from the start he couldn't commit to a monster like him.

"I'll be back."

Cloud whispered it, fearing his voice would break if he spoke any louder.

He turned away, feeling there was nothing inside him. He wanted it all to be a dream but at the same time he wanted wake up. This was a nightmare, Cloud leaving their room silently.

He hoped he enjoyed that courtesan while he could. Cloud put on a coat before heading to the mansion doors.

He wasn't loved anymore, wasn't touched by divinity. He was tainted, used up with little purpose of a child, Cloud looked up to the front doors. A butler came to his aid, opening them without question. Cloud wondered how many of Sephiroth's secrets he hid.

He exited the place he called home, tears burning in his eyes despite his lack of feeling. He couldn't feel anything.

He wanted to hear Sephiroth call his name, to stop him. He didn't though, Cloud walking into the garden. It was cold, but it didn't matter. There was nothing inside, it all froze.

Cloud wondered how far he could get without Sephiroth knowing. He could return home and probably go farther.

Sephiroth didn't care about him, he never did. What he called love was only lust. Cloud had been used, and it hurt to know that.

He was just a fine young girl that lost her beauty once she was deflowered.

The person he was had left. He was a husk of who used to be. Everything hurt, yet he was so numb.

Cloud.

That name he no longer owned, no longer was.

The false love he felt ruined him, Cloud looking up to the sky. Stars streaked across the dark sky, but they weren't as bright as they used to be.

Puppet.

That's what he was. That was his name. He was nothing but a puppet, Cloud looking into the darkness. White eyes stared back at him, claws running over his cheek as wings closed around him.

His worst nightmare was his only friend now.

...

"Dad!"

Cloud reached for him, his back burning. The person was no longer behind him, Cloud able to see bits of flesh and blood on the ground. He struggled to get to his feet, reaching for him. The flames licked his dormant body, Cloud feeling warm tears fall down his face.

The fire touched him, Cloud gritting his teeth as he tried to put it out. A chunk of the roof fell, Cloud trying to move away. He tasted blood in his mouth when it hit his chest, sweat pouring down his skin.

"I found him!" Arms grabbed him, Cloud screaming in agony and sadness as his eyes never left his father. The fire took him away, Cloud screaming for him as he was carried out of his burning home.

The fresh air choked him, Cloud coughing as he tried to breathe. He was put into another's arms, a hand rubbing his back as he tried to breathe.

His shirt was removed, something cold put on his chest.

"Breathe child!" Cloud opened his eyes, seeing silver hair. A woman's face stared down at him, her eyes full of worry.

"Find the wutaian spies!"

Cloud slowly closed his eyes, his head throbbing as he slipped into unconscious.

Jenova...

...

"Madame!" Cloud opened his eyes, his head hurting immensely. Tifa stood next to him, her eyes filled with worry. He sat up, putting a hand to his head.

"The master is furious madame, no one could locate your whereabouts!"

Cloud stood shakily, looking around him. He was in a place he didn't recognize, just outside the garden.

He looked to the mansion, looking back to Tifa.

"Prepare my bath. Do not tell Sephiroth of my whereabouts." Tifa seemed at a loss, Cloud narrowing his eyes.

"Was my command unclear?" He asked, Tifa bowing.

"No Madame. I will go prepare your bath." Cloud watched her leave, looking to the garden.

He didn't care if Sephiroth worried. He was just a birthing machine to him. Cloud wouldn't be naive anymore. He was tired of being used.

His mother used him, the Queen, now his supposed husband.

He was naive then, but not anymore.

He walked back to the mansion, silently going to his room. He opened the door, his eyes meeting Sephiroth's. His eyes were stoic, Cloud entering before closing the door.

"Where have you been?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud choosing to ignore him. He walked over to his bath, seeing it was filled with water. He gasped when Sephiroth grabbed his arm, making him look at him.

"Where ha-"

"Why should it matter to you?" Sephiroth blinked, Cloud's eyes narrowed in anger. Cloud pulled his arm away, Sephiroth seemingly shocked.

"I will bathe, leave." Sephiroth frowned, Cloud looking to him when he didn't leave as he had commanded.

"Do you wish I show you the door?" Cloud gasped when he pulled him forward, sitting him on the bed. Cloud tried to push him away as he tore off his clothing, kicking him away. Cloud covered his chest, slapping Sephiroth when he moved towards him.

Cloud panted, Sephiroth looking to him.

"Return to your courtesan's Sephiroth. Your touch I no longer welcome." Sephiroth frowned, Cloud standing. What remained of his clothing fell, Cloud narrowing his eyes. Sephiroth didn't look over his body, his eyes locked with his.

"Why are you doing this?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud thinking it should be obvious.

"Ignored during the day, pushed away at night. Pregnant with your child yet treated like a puppet. How much do you think I could take Sephiroth?"

The serpent seemed confused, Cloud walking towards him.

"Your no husband to me."

Cloud walked around him, stopping when he grabbed his arm. He tried to pull away but he didn't let him go.

"A battle started for the Northern Crater. I was going to be sent out." Cloud didn't care. He hoped he froze to death.

"I went to the meetings to get briefed and figure out the best way to win back the crater." Cloud didn't want to believe him, but he couldn't move to get away from him.

"Last night I learned my mother would take my place. So I can stay with you."

Cloud looked down to the floor, wishing at that moment that his anger outweighed his hope for it to be true.

"If you wish for me to go, I will." Cloud felt his hand let go of his arm. He felt at the point of breaking, his eyes filling with tears. He knew nothing would change, but the thought...

What would he tell their child when he didn't come back?

Cloud felt stupid, his hands clenching into fists. He turned around, feeling the scar on his chest throb.

"Sephiroth."

He stopped in his advancement to the door, looking over his shoulder to him.

"You can't go. You haven't convinced me yet." Sephiroth seemed confused, Cloud uncovering his chest. Sephiroth looked down, Cloud taking in a shallow breath.

"You haven't convinced me that you love me."

Sephiroth looked to his eyes, Cloud swallowing thickly.

"You can go when you convince me."

Sephiroth turned towards him, his body hesitant. Cloud couldn't look away from him, Sephiroth finally walking towards him. Cloud gasped when he kissed him, Sephiroth slipping his hands into his hair. Cloud felt tears fall down his cheeks, pulling away from the kiss with a sharp inhale. Sephiroth wouldn't let him escape, kissing his lips.

Cloud didn't smell anyone on him, only himself. He didn't taste anyone else, Cloud pulling away again. He looked into Sephiroth's eyes, sniffling as he only saw love.

"I love you." Cloud closed his eyes, sobbing softly at his words. Sephiroth hugged him, Cloud gasping softly as he tried to control his overwhelming emotions.

Sephiroth kissed his lips, Cloud parting his lips. Sephiroth slipped his tongue inside, their kiss sloppy. Neither cared though. It was what they both needed.

Cloud couldn't possibly understand Sephiroth's fear of being thrown away, and Sephiroth couldn't possibly understand Cloud's fear of being ignored and used.

"I thought you were seeing Anna."

Sephiroth pulled away from the kiss, his eyes searching his.

"You frightened her." Cloud laughed through his tears, Sephiroth kissing him again.

"I got scared when I woke up and you weren't there." Cloud gasped, looking to Sephiroth's face. He was looking away from him, Cloud giggling.

Sephiroth acted so strong, yet the lack of his presence scared him like a child.

Cloud touched his forehead to his chest, stopping when he smelt himself on him. It was an uninteresting smell that made him frown in displeasure.

"I have to bathe," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth touching a hand to his lower back.

Cloud smirked when it trailed down, trying to pull away.

Sephiroth picked him up, Cloud yelping as he carried him to the bath. Sephiroth placed him inside on his feet, a smirk on his lips.

"I'll wash you."

Cloud wondered why he was given a serpent. As it slithered around him, it didn't constrict and kill him. It did something a lot worse.

It gave him warmth, gave him love and solace. It made him angry, made him sad. It tempted him with fruit unlike any other.

Cloud loved him.

With all his imperfections.


	18. Chapter 18: 6 Months

Chapter 18

"She walked down the aisle with pain in her heart. She loved another, her heart torn as she held the hand of her husband to be. But suddenly, whether it be his smile or his cold flesh, she let go of his hand."

Cloud looked to the door when it was opened, sitting down in a chair with a book in hand. He had went to the library in their home to read, having learned from midwife that his baby could hear his voice now.

Cloud closed the book when Sephiroth walked in, a small smile touching his lips. He stood, putting a hand to his stomach. He was showing more than ever now, his stomach having grown a few inches past his waist.

Every now and then he could feel the baby kick, sometimes a strong jab that made him smile. Now though their baby was asleep, small jabs occurring every now and then.

Sephiroth walked over to him, stopping a few feet from him. Cloud was hoping he would get a kiss. Sephiroth had left on an errand in the morning, the afternoon sun starting to go down. Cloud had missed his presence, but their baby kept him company.

"Did I disturb you?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud shaking his head no. At twenty four weeks pregnant, he had started to become more forgetful. He was sure Sephiroth came to remind him of something. He wouldn't be surprised if he forgot to eat again. When it would be time to eat he wouldn't be hungry. But he ate towers of food at other times.

"No, I was just reading to our child," Cloud informed him. A frown suddenly touched his lips as he remembered something. He was going to ask Sephiroth before he left, but this time was as good as any.

"It has been eight weeks since the battle started for the crater. Has there been any progress?"

Cloud felt his gut twist when Sephiroth looked down. Right then he knew.

Something had gone wrong.

His worst fears spiraled through his mind, Cloud wondering if they lost the crater. It would be even more devastating if they lost all of their men.

"Did we lose the crater?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth looking to him with heavy eyes. Cloud could see in his eyes that there was bad news he would tell. Cloud didn't know much about war, didn't know much about what land was taken or destroyed. But in his eyes, Cloud feared it wasn't the land that was taken. Something more dear was taken.

Or, was Sephiroth leaving after all?

"I received news this morning that we have won the Northern Crater." Cloud wanted to smile but he didn't. The one word that carried more than a victory was on his lips, Cloud feeling his heart beat become more rapid in his chest. Sephiroth showed little sadness in dire times, but now the sadness was great.

"But many were lost. My mother, Jenova, lost her life two weeks ago protecting her men."

His lips continued to move, but Cloud couldn't hear. He felt choked, his eyes downcasting to the floor. His eyes burned and filled with tears, Cloud gasping softly as he turned away from Sephiroth. He didn't want him to see him like this.

From day one, she had been nothing but kindness to him. She gave him a reason to live, to push on. She helped fix a part of himself that he never knew existed, giving back to him what his mother took. She gave him not a friend, but a mother.

But when she died, he didn't even know. She died, and he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. Not one last hug, not one last word of luck.

Cloud fell to his knees, Sephiroth at his side with worry in his eyes. Cloud wanted to blame him for letting her take his place, but he couldn't. If Sephiroth had gone, Jenova would be at his side to tell him he had passed.

"Cloud are you alright?" Sephiroth asked worriedly, Cloud feeling his tears fall without his permission as his bottom lip trembled. She was gone. She wasn't coming back.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," he whispered, trying to control himself. He couldn't though, he couldn't control the tidal wave of tears anymore than he could control his building sobs.

"She was so kind to me, but when she passed I didn't even know!" Cloud sobbed the last few words, Sephiroth pulling him into an embrace. Cloud grabbed his shirt, crying against him as he felt his heart shatter. She was gone, and she didn't even get to see her grandchild.

"I know," Sephiroth whispered, Cloud sobbing harder against him.

"She was all I had to call a mother!" Cloud sobbed, Sephiroth holding onto him tighter. Cloud, if he had been paying attention, would have felt the warm tears that mixed with his own. This pain was not only his own.

"Why! Why!" Cloud screamed against him, Sephiroth silent as he just held him. Cloud felt his large hands cup his face, his head lifted up. Cloud breathed in shakily as Sephiroth wiped away his tears, his exotic eyes staring into his own.

They were so much like hers...

"Everybody has to die one day Cloud."

Cloud took in a sharp breath, closing his eyes as he lowered his head. He knew everyone past, knew everyone had to move on from this world eventually. But the fact didn't lessen his pain.

"She was all I had..."

Sephiroth kissed his forehead, Cloud gasping softly as he tried to calm himself. Cloud leaned against him, Sephiroth kissing his head.

"They'll be hosting her funeral and my promotion on the same day. I'll be taking her place, as General."

Fear tore through Cloud, his eyes wide as he looked up to him.

No.

"No! I won't lose you too!" Thoughts tore through his brain like a tornado, Cloud terrified of the prospect of losing his husband. Before he would have been glad if he had died. Now though, he couldn't bare to see him go.

He wouldn't lose everything that was precious to him.

"You won't," Sephiroth whispered, Cloud gasping when he kissed him. Sephiroth moved them down to the floor, Cloud wrapping his arms around his neck. Sephiroth pulled away from the kiss, wiping away Cloud's tears that finally stopped.

"You won't lose me," Sephiroth told him, Cloud wishing for his words to be true. Sephiroth kissed his chest, Cloud gasping when he started to lift his dress. He closed his thighs, Sephiroth kissing his lips. His hold loosened, Sephiroth slipping his hand between his legs. Cloud whimpered softly as he pulled off his knickers, Sephiroth kissing his neck as he touched a finger to his core.

Cloud turned his head away, wondering vaguely if she saw them like this in her favorite library. Cloud gasped when he pushed a finger inside, grabbing his wrist.

"Seph," he whispered, Sephiroth kissing his neck. Cloud was wet, but even so he tried to push him away.

"What if someone walks in?" Cloud whispered, Sephiroth kissing his lips. Cloud gasped, closing his eyes as the kiss became more intimate than a peck.

"They won't."

Cloud gasped when he pushed into his body, his nails digging into his back. He moaned softly, Sephiroth kissing his lips again. Cloud pushed against his shoulders, his hips hurting in this position. Sephiroth turned them, Cloud panting lightly as he straddled his hips.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth grabbing his hips. Cloud gasped when he started to thrust up, putting both hands on his chest. He whimpered, grinding his hips against him. His body, despite his grief, needed this. It needed to be embraced, needed to be loved. Cloud threw his head back with a moan when he moved deep into his body, Sephiroth leaning up and undoing the lace of his dress.

"Please stop!" Cloud whimpered, Sephiroth pushing down his dress. He pulled down his gown, Cloud wrapping his arms around his neck as he took a nipple between his lips.

Cloud started to bounce on his member, Sephiroth groaning as he bit down on the erect nub. Cloud arched from the pain filled pleasure, his nipples more sensitive than before.

"Just suck," he panted, Sephiroth obeying. Cloud stopped moving when long fingers started to stroke his member, his head tilting back as he dug his nails into Sephiroth's back.

"Seph," Cloud panted heavily, pleasure zapping up his spine. He came with a loud moan, Sephiroth pulling out. Cloud felt weak as Sephiroth laid him down on his back, Cloud panting as he tried to keep his eyes open.

He arched when Sephiroth kissed his core, feeling his hair tickle his thighs.

"Don't stop!" Cloud whimpered, pushing down against his mouth. Sephiroth pulled away though, Cloud gasping when he pushed into his core.

"Please!" Cloud panted as he thrusted into his body, Cloud ignoring the pain in his hips. Sephiroth kissed his lips, placing a hand by his head. Cloud moaned when he sucked his tongue into his mouth, Sephiroth letting it go for his lower lip.

Cloud closed his eyes, arching when he made him cum again. He was too sensitive, Cloud whimpering as he reached down. He touched a hand to Sephiroth's stomach, feeling his muscles flex with each thrust.

"It's sensitive," Cloud whimpered, Sephiroth groaning as he kissed his lips. Cloud arched when he pushed deep, Sephiroth releasing with a groan.

Cloud gasped for breath, Sephiroth pulling out slowly. Cloud just laid there, Sephiroth laying down next to him.

If Jenova was here, she would scold them.

...

Sephiroth sat up, looking to the table. A lantern sat on the table, its light shining bright. Cloud sat up also, doing back up his dress.

They both stood and walked over to it, Sephiroth frowning slightly. He felt a warmth he had only felt a handful of times in his life, the warmth of a mother.

"Mother?"

The lantern dimmed then glowed brightly once again. Cloud gasped, Sephiroth almost wanting to smile.

"Are you happy?" He asked, the light blinking again. Sephiroth wished for it to be a physical person, but knew it couldn't be.

"Have you been watching over us?" Cloud asked, the light blinking again. Cloud's face became red with a blush, Sephiroth smiling when he began to stutter.

"I swear I didn't mean to in the library!" Cloud gasped, the light blinking repeatedly.

She was laughing at him.

"I miss you."

...

Sephiroth woke up in his bed. Cloud was beside him, his eyes shut as he slept peacefully. He looked over his facial features, touching a hand to his cheek.

He was so beautiful...

Cloud groaned softly, Sephiroth smiling.

She was okay.

They were okay.


	19. Chapter 19: 26 Weeks

Chapter 19

"Salute!"

The rain poured against them, but for many it wasn't felt. Cloud watched as all of Jenova's men lined up by her grave, her casket placed on a table. All of her medals decorated her casket, Cloud not able to cry.

The rain did it for him.

Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, and Zack lifted the coffin, all of their faces stoic. They placed her casket in the hole. Rope was connected to it, the casket slowly lowered down.

"Our fallen comrade will not be forgotten! Her name will live on through our mouths and the mouths of our children!"

Cloud watched her leave their world, water heavy on his eyelashes. He missed her more than words could explain. He touched a hand to his stomach, feeling his eyes burn with tears. She wouldn't be able to see their baby. She would never get to hold her grandchild.

A man walked up the altar her casket had been laid to rest for merely a few minutes, putting a chubby hand to his flushed face. He cleared his throat, everybody looking to him with heavy eyes of grief.

He lifted a piece of paper, clearing his throat once again. He frowned, taking off his glasses that dripped with rain. He put the drenched paper closer to his face, squinting his button eyes.

"Upon my death, none shall grieve. I am merely transferred from body to spirit."

He stopped reading, his nose nearly tearing the fragile paper as he moved it closer to his face.

"Parade, laugh, sing. Dance and I shall dance with you. I will watch my grandchild come into this world from the lifestream. Parade, laugh, sing. I will join in with you. And Joe, you still owe me 20 gil."

Cloud felt warmth fall down his cheek. A few soldiers laughed, able to find happiness outside their grief. Cloud looked down to the wet ground. He felt his fringe fall from his braid, covering his face.

Even in death she tried to make them smile.

Cloud didn't know if he could be strong for her. He didn't want to be strong, he didn't want to dance, sing, laugh...

He wanted to cry, wanted to punch a wall. She didn't deserve to die, didn't deserve to leave him alone again. He felt like he was all alone at the world's mercy, Cloud feeling his baby kick.

Cloud felt a hand touch his forehead, his fringe slicked back. Cloud looked up from the ground, his eyes locking with Sephiroth's. He felt the warmth of his tears mix with the rain, an umbrella placed above him.

At least, she left him this. This man he loved.

Sephiroth used his sleeve to wipe away his tears and water from Cloud's face. He smiled softly, Cloud sniffling as his tears finally stopped. He felt like he had shed enough, Cloud hugging him.

Sephiroth kissed his head, Cloud looking to the side. They were the only ones still there, Cloud looking up to him. He felt like he had gotten shorter, Sephiroth leaning down and kissing his lips. Cloud pulled away when he heard clapping, Genesis and Angeal standing beneath a tree a few feet away.

"I thought you went home," Sephiroth inquired, Genesis smirking. Cloud moved a little closer to Sephiroth.

He couldn't fathom how women found that man attractive. He looked like he was going to eat you.

"Even though the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

Cloud felt a sharp pain in his gut, gasping softly as he pressed his face against Sephiroth's shirt. He started shaking, panting lightly as the pain increased.

"Cloud?"

He shook his head, fisting his hand in his shirt. The pain slowly went away, Cloud relaxing against him.

His midwife told him told him about this, he knew it was fine. They were just light contractions. He didn't think he miscarried, feeling nothing going down his thigh.

"I'm fine. It just hurt." Sephiroth pulled away from their embrace, looking over him with narrowed eyes of worry.

"I'm not bleeding Seph, I'm fine." Cloud crossed his arms over his chest, knowing what he had feared. Miscarriage had been both of their fears from day one. He wasn't fully female so they didn't know if he could carry full term.

Even his midwife worried.

"I think it is you who should go home. Jenova wouldn't mind if you weren't at the wake. Cloud is still pregnant."

Cloud looked to Angeal, knowing his reasoning was accurate. That didn't mean he wanted to listen to it.

"I will not lose the baby today or tomorrow. I want to attend her wake."

Cloud sneezed. He sniffled, his head throbbing lightly. He looked to the side when Sephiroth frowned.

He already knew what he was going to say.

His eyes landed on silver hair. Jenova stood by the altar, a smile on her face. She turned away, Cloud watching her walk away with wide eyes of bewilderment.

"Go home. Take care of my grandchild. I'm alright."

Her voice soothed his headache, Cloud not sure if he should cry or smile. He opted for both, Sephiroth at his side.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, Cloud looking to him. He wasn't sure if he should tell him what he saw, but since the time he had learned of her death, he felt at peace.

"She told me to go home." Sephiroth frowned, looking to the altar. Genesis and Angeal did the same, but from their confused expressions he knew they didn't see her.

Sephiroth looked back to him, Cloud wiping away his tears. He looked up to the umbrella Sephiroth held, his smile stretching.

"Joe still owes her twenty gil." Sephiroth smirked, Genesis raising an eyebrow. Cloud looked to him, Genesis smirking again. Cloud took a step away from him. Angeal chuckled, Cloud looking back up to Sephiroth.

"Let's return home." Sephiroth nodded, the two walking to their carriage.

"He doesn't like you Genesis," Angeal told him as they turned and walked towards the church the wake was being held in.

"He only did that because Sephiroth was there."

Angeal smirked.

"It's not going to happen."

:::+:::

Cloud looked out the carriage window, the rain no longer making him feel sad. He sneezed again, his sinuses feeling stuffed. He looked to Sephiroth. He probably blamed himself because he got sick. Cloud was hoping he wouldn't restrict him to the indoors.

"You are not to go outside for a week."

Cloud sighed with exasperation, wondering why he always had to be right. He was fourteen, he believed a little more freedom was accounted for. He wasn't a petulant child.

"I'm fine," Cloud tried to argue, Sephiroth looking to him sharply. Cloud did not care much for his orders, sitting up a tad straighter. It was only May, his birthday many months away in August. Even so, he had a say in his own well-being.

"When it stops raining, I'll venture to the garden. I will not be restricted to the indoors."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. Cloud dared to stare back, challenging him with his eyes. The carriage stopped in front of their home. Cloud felt a chill run up his spine when Sephiroth didn't respond to his outburst. He calmly got out of the carriage when the door was opened, Cloud following when an umbrella was opened.

Sephiroth walked quietly to their room, only stopping when his midwife, who Sephiroth had arranged to live with them, bowed in front of him.

"I need to check the Madame's health Master." Cloud hoped he would agree, looking down when he felt something cold on his ankle. He was still dripping wet from standing out in the rain, Cloud sniffling softly as to remind him that he was obtaining a slight cold.

"She needs to bathe first. I will send for you when she is in bed." The midwife bowed again.

"Yes Master."

Cloud felt like he was falling down a hole that only led to his doom. They entered into their room, Sephiroth filling up the tub with the buckets of water by the fireplace.

"Undress." Cloud looked to him, almost feeling like telling him no. They were married, but that didn't make him the owner of his actions. But, even so, he didn't want to dig the hole even deeper.

"The water will get cold."

Cloud looked down to the floor, undoing the lace that kept his dress closed. He felt exposed when it dropped to the floor, taking off the gown. He slipped off his slip, swallowing thickly when Sephiroth leaned against the fireplace.

He took off his stockings, then his knickers. All his clothing was nothing but wet garbs on the ground, Cloud looking to Sephiroth who looked over his body.

"Get into the bath."

Cloud covered his chest, walking over to the tub. He got in, hissing softly when the water burned his freezing toes. He slowly lowered himself down, Cloud feeling his body burn lightly.

He looked to Sephiroth, sinking below the water a little so his breasts wouldn't show. He swallowed thickly, closing his thighs.

"Do you believe my word is a joke?" Cloud looked away from him, wanting to ask him if he thought his life was a joke.

"No."

"Then why did you speak above it?" Cloud looked to him, narrowing his eyes.

"I do because my life is my own." Sephiroth nodded in agreement, slowly walking over to him. He kneeled by the tub, Cloud wishing it was larger so he could move away from him.

"Your life is your own. But since we have married, I have as much say."

Cloud frowned, parting his lips to retort. He sneezed, sinking a little lower into the hot water. The warmth felt good against his chest, his sinuses feeling more open.

"You are staying indoors for a week. I will not lose you or our child." Cloud watched him leave, his eyes narrowed. He washed up, putting on a gown and laying down in bed. He was angry, not wanting to stay indoors for an entire week. He sighed in exasperation, turning onto his side.

He looked to the side when the door opened, seeing the midwife enter. She walked over, bowing at the side of his bed.

"The Master has called upon me. If you are up to do it Madame, I wish to check your health." Cloud moved the blanket down to his legs, lifting up his gown over his stomach.

She touched her hands to his stomach, Cloud feeling his baby kick. His midwife smiled, Cloud feeling his own lips tilt up.

"Have you chosen a name?" She asked, Cloud looking up to the ceiling as he thought about it. He looked back to her when she cooed softly to his stomach.

"No, I don't know the gender," he told her, the midwife rubbing his stomach, massaging away his pain.

"I don't believe it matters, Madame. Forgive me, but I would have just chosen names based on both genders."

Cloud hadn't thought about that. He hadn't wanted to pick a name until the baby was born, but he had thought about possible names for his baby. He didn't want to give it a name like his own, having been bullied a lot for it.

"Names had gone through my mind..."

He had always liked the name Selene. And Nathan. Cloud smiled softly, a thousand names running through his mind as his midwife checked his health.

"It appears you can birth naturally. That's good." Cloud looked to her, the midwife cleaning her hands in a bowl of water.

Cloud was terrified of birthing naturally. He wasn't sure he was ready for that, or that he'll ever be ready for that.

"Do I have too?" He asked, the midwife looking to him. She smiled, shaking her head.

"If you cannot deliver, we will have to perform a complicated procedure. But if you can deliver naturally, that would be best."

She bowed before leaving, Cloud relaxing against the bed.

Would he have a boy, or a girl?


	20. Chapter 20: Slum Adoption

Chapter 20

"Breathe in."

Cloud did, sitting down in his bed with a few pillows against his back. His midwife was teaching him breathing techniques to help him through the labor, Cloud wondering if he would even remember any of this when it was time for his baby to be born.

"Breathe out." Cloud did with a small sigh, his back starting to hurt. He was thirty weeks pregnant, finally almost all the way down the line. He felt bloated, his body feeling it couldn't keep his baby inside. He yawned, his midwife touching his knee gently.

He looked to her, parting his lips to tell her that he wished to continue this later.

"Have you been having trouble sleeping Madame?" Cloud nodded, stretching out his legs. His midwife moved her hand so he could do so, Cloud yawning wide again.

"Forgive me Madame, but I believe you shouldn't sleep during the day." Cloud wondered if she had gone completely bonkers. He could hardly sleep at night, the day the only time he could sleep. He itched his stomach, moving the pillows from behind him, laying down with a heavy sigh of fatigue.

"I will sleep. Leave." Cloud heard her leave, slipping into slumber happily.

Don't sleep?

That was ludicrous.

:::+:::

Sephiroth looked over the paper in front of him, a frown on his lips. Two letters had been sent to him, both dated the same day.

One was from the morgue, telling him Cloud's mother had died of not being stabbed, but from a leaking heart valve. The other was from Cloud's mother, telling him that she was doing well and in good health.

Sephiroth frowned, looking from one to the other in confusion. The letter from the morgue was wrote to Rufus, Sephiroth crumpling the paper.

He stood, walking over to the fireplace. He stopped though, the paper held loosely in his hand.

When was she stabbed?

He took a step back, knowing he would one day have to tell Cloud about this. But first, he would have to erase the replacement of his mother.

He needed to talk to Rufus.

There was a knock on his office door, Sephiroth looking to it with narrowed eyes. He already had a feeling who had come, nothing able to get past Rufus.

"Enter."

His door opened, a butler walking in. He bowed, Sephiroth straightening his back as he thought of what he would say.

"The Prince has arrived Master. Shall I send him away?" Sephiroth touched his pocket, wondering if he should send him away. If Cloud had not been under his wing he would have. But, he needed to speak to him about what he had done and what he expected him to undo.

"No, place him in the drawing room. I will be with him shortly." The butler bowed before leaving, Sephiroth taking out the letter from the morgue. He threw it into the fireplace, along with the one from the replacement mother.

He headed towards the drawing room, the butler opening the door.

"I will bring tea shortly Master." Sephiroth nodded, walking into the room. The butler closed the door, Sephiroth looking to Rufus. His personal bodyguards stood behind his chair, Sephiroth not intimidated by their presence.

He could easily send them to their graves.

"I heard you had received an important letter under my name. I'm here to retrieve it." Sephiroth sat down in the chair opposite of his, looking to his eyes. They were stoic, his fingers playing with the hilt of his sword.

Sephiroth sat back, already knowing he could do little to him.

"It burns. She passed not from a blade but heart failure." Rufus frowned, Sephiroth narrowing his eyes.

"Erase the replacement. I will tell Cloud of her death. It was natural after all."

He could see in Rufus's eyes he didn't agree with his terms. The butler came in with the tea, serving it to them silently.

"Why should I agree to your terms? Your a mere General after all." Sephiroth knew of his status, and unless he had proof he could not put Rufus on trial. He didn't let his thoughts show on his face, taught with discipline to be emotionless.

"There is no need. But, I merely ask in good faith. Cloud would not miss her, the same in which you didn't miss your mother." Rufus narrowed his eyes, but Sephiroth could tell he was convincing him.

Sephiroth picked up his cup of tea, sipping it calmly. One of Rufus's bodyguards with red hair bowed down, whispering into his ear. Rufus nodded, standing with a sigh.

"Errands call upon me. In memory of your mother I shall grant your wish. She will disappear within an hour."

Sephiroth let him leave, staring off into space as he thought. He knew if Cloud learned of this he would be angry with him. He didn't love his mother, but he knew as his mother he harbored an ounce of love for the witch.

He was almost afraid to tell him the truth, not wanting to hurt him. Cloud was strong, but he was innocent. Sephiroth took part of that innocence, but he felt he should keep him naive to this truth.

He was protecting him, wasn't he?

The door swung open, Sephiroth almost afraid Cloud had heard everything that had been spoken. It wasn't him though, instead a maid who bowed, heavy pants escaping her lips.

"The Madame has left her chambers! She insists she goes to the city!" Sephiroth frowned, putting down his tea. He stood, walking out of the drawing room. He went to the front door, seeing Cloud waiting by the door. He was dressed appropriately, his dress showing his large stomach. It almost seemed like it didn't fit him, but the glowing of his skin and the brightness of his eyes made it fit.

"You wish to go to the city?" He asked, Cloud looking to him with a frown of annoyance.

"I am of full health yet you still confine me. I want to go outside!" Sephiroth could see Cloud had lost his patience, nodding his head.

"Then lets visit the city. The carriage is ready."

Cloud was about to retort but stopped, looking to his face with shocked eyes. Sephiroth was proud he surprised him.

"We can go?" Cloud asked in disbelief, a butler opening the door. Sephiroth nodded, exiting their home.

"Yes. Hurry, the horses will grow impatient."

Cloud hurried to his side, a small smile touching his lips. Sephiroth knew he had prolonged his confinement, but there was nothing to protect him if he got a cold. He had seen many of his men die from it, he grew cautious.

"I want to visit the slums." Sephiroth looked to him sharply, no already on his lips. The slums was by the edge of Midgar, a basin few got out of. He would not take Cloud there. He could fight off whoever came their way, but it was always best to be safe.

"Tifa told me she came from there. I want to see it." Sephiroth still wanted to say no, but he felt if Cloud saw its true ugliness, he would refrain from going there again.

"To the Slums then. I warn you, it will disappoint you." Cloud looked to the sky, his smile falling.

"No. It won't."

They took the carriage to the front gates of the slums, walking the rest of the way. Sephiroth watched Cloud's reactions, Cloud looking at everything with understanding eyes. "She told me it wasn't beautiful." Sephiroth looked to the homeless man he was staring at, Cloud's eyes turning to the side. He gasped, Sephiroth following his eyes. A boy was being dragged by a horse, the young boy strong enough to not scream in the agony Sephiroth knew he was in.

"Stop!"

Sephiroth's eyes widened. He looked to Cloud who seemed furious, Sephiroth about to tell him not to interfere with the acts of these people. Cloud walked over though, the man who was riding the horse stopping and looking over. He sneered, Sephiroth going to Cloud's side.

"This is none of your business!" The man barked, Cloud narrowing his eyes. He pulled out a knife, cutting the rope that held the boy. The man went to get off his horse, Sephiroth prepared for a fight.

Cloud shocked him.

Cloud punched the man in the face, the man falling forward on his horse. Cloud tied the mans neck to his hands, Sephiroth too dumbfounded to stop him.

"Get!" Cloud yelled, smacking the horses leg. The horse whined loudly, running off.

Cloud walked over to the boy, Sephiroth looking to the people around them. They stared with narrowed eyes, but once they saw Cloud fight and win, they let them be. Sephiroth looked to Cloud, his nimble fingers undoing the rope.

"It's okay now."

The boy looked up with bright blue eyes, sitting up slowly and touching his bruised neck. His eyes were cautious, Cloud giving him a small smile. The boy tried to talk, his lips parting. Cloud looked to Sephiroth when the boy coughed, his eyes pleading.

"Do you have any parents?"

Sephiroth couldn't believe he was actually giving into this. The kid was a slum rat, no better than the homeless man. But, he knew if he just left him here, Cloud would never forgive him.

The boy shook his head, his eyes downcast. Cloud helped him to his feet, Sephiroth narrowing his eyes.

"Cloud-"

"Sephiroth, he's coming home with us. I'm not leaving him here." The boy looked to Cloud with surprise, his eyes darting to Sephiroth for merely a second. He looked back down to the ground again. He touched a hand to his head, Sephiroth seeing blood staining his brown hair.

The boy fell back, Cloud gasping as he held onto him. Sephiroth ordered himself not to.

They wouldn't take this child home.

They already had a child on the way.

Sephiroth sighed when Cloud started to fan him, walking over and picking up the boy. Cloud gasped in surprise, Sephiroth looking to him.

"The horses will become impatient." Cloud smiled in relief, the three heading back to the carriage. Cloud held the boys hand the entire way, only letting go when Sephiroth placed him in the carriage. Cloud got in with Sephiroth's help, placing the boys head on his lap. Sephiroth got in, his eyes skeptical.

"Cloud, this is a bad idea." Cloud didn't look to him though, his eyes on the boy as he used his handkerchief to clean the blood off the boys forehead.

"If he is, so is our child."

Sephiroth frowned, Cloud looking to him.

"Is our child a bad idea?" Sephiroth shook his, looking to the boy.

"No."

:::+:::

Cloud looked to the boy as he slept, the doctor having came and checked his condition. He was malnourished, with a light concussion. Cloud knew he could help him, he wanted too.

He gasped when the boy opened his eyes, a small hiss escaping the boys lips. He put a hand to his bandaged head, sitting up slowly. Cloud stood from his chair, getting a cup of water.

"Here."

The boy looked to him, his hand hesitant. He took the cup slowly, his eyes locked on the water inside. He drank it greedily, Cloud touching his hand.

"Drink slowly," he urged, the boy looking to him. He slowed down, Cloud smiling as the boy drank it all.

"Thank you, Miss." The boys voice was hoarse, but at least he could talk.

"What's your name?" Cloud asked, the boy swallowing.

"Denzel."

Cloud smiled, giving him some more water.

"My name is Cloud. My husband's name is Sephiroth. Are you hungry Denzel?"

Denzel nodded, Cloud looking to clock. Diner would be served in an hour.

"Can you walk?" Denzel nodded, getting out of the bed. Cloud sent in a butler to help him bathe, dressing him in some of Sephiroth's old clothing.

"How do you feel?" Cloud asked as they walked to the dining room. Denzel looked to him, rubbing his throat which was darkly bruised.

"Better Miss." His voice was a tad less hoarse, Cloud glad for the improvement. They entered the dining room, Sephiroth sitting at the table. His eyes landed on Denzel, the boys steps faltering.

"It's alright." Denzel grabbed his hand, nodding his head once. Cloud sat him down, Denzel only looking at his hands.

Cloud decided to speak first.

Sephiroth seemed just as tense.

"Sephiroth, his name is Denzel. Denzel, this is Sephiroth, my husband."

Denzel finally looked up, his blue eyes cautious.

"Hello."

Sephiroth nodded back, Cloud almost wanting to roll his eyes.

This was going to take a lot of work.

"Miss, forgive me, but how far along are you?"

Cloud smiled, touching a hand to his stomach. Denzel seemed more comfortable with him, Cloud just glad for the small improvement.

"I'm thirty weeks in. I have ten more weeks to go. Want to feel, my child is kicking hard now."

Denzel nodded, getting out of his seat and walking over to him. Cloud lightly grabbed his hand, touching it to his stomach.

Cloud smiled when he felt a strong kick, looking to Denzel's face. He was smiling like he had found the most amazing thing, Cloud feeling another kick, though it was weaker.

It was amazing.

They ate silently, Cloud putting Denzel to bed when he started to doze over his plate. Cloud tucked him in, a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you."

Cloud looked to Denzel's face, his eyes staring at him silently. Cloud smiled wider, smoothing out the blanket.

"Sleep now."

Cloud felt amazing.

He felt like he had done something good.

He went back to his own chambers, seeing Sephiroth already in bed. He undressed, laying down next to him bare.

"He doesn't like me."

Cloud rolled his eyes, kissing his shoulder.

"He does, you merely glare him into silence."

Sephiroth turned towards him, his eyes narrowed.

"I do not glare at him."

Cloud touched the bridge of his nose, slowly smoothing out the skin.

"He will warm up to you. Give him time."

That's what they all needed.


	21. Chapter Potion:

Chapter 21

Denzel walked down the long hallway, looking over all of the pictures on the walls. Miss Cloud was going to show him around, having done so for the past two weeks. This house was big and she didn't want him to get lost. She grew tired though, her midwife explaining to him that she needed all of her strength for when the baby came.

Denzel understood, easily immersing himself in the things around him. He ventured everywhere, relearning every crack and crevice.

He had never seen this hallway before though.

He touched his fingers to a painting of a woman who looked like Sephiroth. Denzel had only heard stories of her from hushed whispers of soldiers at bars. His fingers skimmed over the sword at her side, his eyes widening.

Masamune.

"Master Denzel?" He jumped from the sudden noise in the deafening silence. He looked to the side, seeing the maid that always took care of Miss Cloud. He almost ran away, fearing he had done something terrible. He told himself not to though.

He wasn't a thief anymore, he wasn't homeless and unwanted. Miss Cloud wanted him now, she took him in and gave him a home. He didn't have to steal, she gave him what he wanted. He had all the food he wanted. He wasn't starving.

"Yes?" He replied, the maid smiling. Denzel noticed she was always smiling at him, especially when he talked to her. It was a little odd but he guessed it was nice.

"Master Sephiroth and Madame Cloud will be leaving in an hour to visit Corel. Madame Cloud asks me to get you ready." Denzel almost didn't want to go. He knew Miss Cloud liked him a lot, but having a family again was a tad out of the norm. He knew though Miss Cloud would worry about him a lot if he didn't go. He didn't want to worry her too much, she might have the baby too early.

"Okay."

The maid outstretched her hand, Denzel hesitating. He only ever held Miss Cloud's hand. He raised his hand, taking her hand lightly. The maid led him to his room which was two down from Miss Cloud's and Sephiroth's. He went in, turning to face the maid. He was a boy and she was a girl. She couldn't see him bare.

"I'll change myself," he told her, Tifa giving him another smile. She bowed, Denzel closing the door so he could dress. He looked to the clothing on the bed, sighing softly.

He didn't understand that woman.

:::+:::

"The King of Corel has a daughter. She is a little younger than you." Cloud put on his gloves, looking to Denzel when he didn't respond. He was looking out the window, mesmerized by the rain that pounded against the wood and steel.

It had taken them two days to get to Corel, a number of bridges and tunnels built to make their trip easier. Cloud smiled, looking at the gloomy sky.

"Have you ever been here?" Denzel finally looked to him, his eyes heavy with fatigue. He had barely slept since they left, too excited to. Now he was falling asleep and they were almost there.

"I've heard stories about it. Is it true the King has a hook for a hand?" Cloud smirked, remembering hearing that too. In truth he had the latest weaponry, an automatic gun. It was rather beautiful, though the King said himself sometimes it locks up.

"He has switched it for something else. Sleep, we will arrive in an hour." Denzel looked back to the window, Cloud smiling when he noticed he closed his eyes. He seemed to fall asleep in seconds, Cloud touching a hand to his unruly hair when he laid his head on his lap.

"He is fond of you." Cloud looked to Sephiroth, his smile widening a little. He was glad Denzel warmed up to him so quickly, but he worried about the rash on his forehead. When he first took him in he had noticed he had a rash, but when he used a herbal ointment it didn't help it. He had spoke to Sephiroth about it, but he never seemed concerned.

It looked like it was spreading.

"Seph?"

Sephiroth looked to him, Cloud frowning as he moved Denzel's hair from over the rash.

"It's spreading." Sephiroth frowned, moving closer. Cloud was afraid. He didn't want to lose Denzel, not so early after saving him. Sephiroth reached a hand forward, surprise seeping into Cloud's worry when he touched Denzel's skin. He ran his thumb over the rash, his eyes narrowing.

"He had been poisoned."

Cloud felt his heart leap into his chest, his eyes widening. Sephiroth sat back, his lips pulled into a heavy frown of contemplation.

"We have to get him a potion."

The carriage stopped, Cloud moving a little when he felt light contractions. Denzel woke up quickly, sitting up with a grunt. He wiped his eyes, hissing suddenly and touching a hand to his head.

"When were you poisoned?"

Denzel looked to Sephiroth, sitting back slightly. Denzel looked to Cloud who watched him with worry.

"A few month ago. It's slow spreading. Soon it'll take my life." Cloud felt tears build in his eyes. The door was opened, Sephiroth getting out.

"Follow me."

Denzel almost said no. He was afraid, wondering if he would try to take his life like his aunt did. He looked to Miss Cloud who seemed about to cry.

He didn't want Miss Cloud to cry.

He nodded, getting out of the carriage. Miss Cloud followed, a butler leading them inside. The rain had stopped, leaving behind only its bitter cold embrace.

Sephiroth was silent the entire time, the three entering into a large room. People were gathered around like sheep, conversating of nonsense.

Denzel never understood what they talked about, but Cloud had him study with a tutor. He was learning many things, but a lot of it was boring. The only interesting parts were about history.

"Sephiroth!" Denzel looked to the direction of the voice, almost stopping in his tracks. A large man stood from a throne, his skin darker than his own. One of his arms were bandaged, a large gun attached to his arm. He stood taller than any man, Sephiroth not backing down once.

"Barret, this is my wife, Cloud. And this our adopted son, Denzel." Barret looked to Miss Cloud with a large smile, looking to her stomach.

"Congratulations!" He bellowed, Denzel taking a step back. Sephiroth moved closer, Barret leaning down so he could tell him what he wished.

Barret's eyes turned towards him, Denzel grabbing Miss Cloud's hand. Barret turned around, Sephiroth following him.

"Come."

Miss Cloud silently guided him, Denzel afraid he would lose his life. He wasn't ready to die.

They entered into a secluded room, Denzel holding tighter onto Miss Cloud's hand. Barret went to a desk, taking out a key.

"I had never thought I would need to use this."

"Please don't kill me." Everybody looked to him, Denzel's heart racing in his chest. Miss Cloud turned him to face her, her eyes worried but loving.

"We're not going to hurt you. Barret has something that will help you."

Denzel didn't want to believe it.

Nobody ever wanted to help him.

Barret came to him with a small bottle, taking off the cork.

"I heard you were poisoned. This will make it go away."

Denzel didn't want to believe any of them, but when he looked into Miss Cloud's eyes, he wanted to believe. Barret gave the bottle to Sephiroth, a frown touching the silver haired man's lips. Barret walked towards the door, waving his hand.

"You're the father." Barret left with that, Denzel looking to Sephiroth. He looked down to him, Sephiroth sighing softly. He took off a glove, pouring some of the thick goop onto his hand.

Miss Cloud watched with hopeful eyes, Sephiroth putting the bottle in his pocket. His gloved hand was warm as he touched it to his forehead, Denzel closing his eyes as he slicked back his hair.

He felt the liquid goop touch his skin, his skin burning for merely a second. The pain went away, the headache he always had went away. He opened his eyes when Sephiroth took his hand away, touching a hand to his forehead. It wasn't patchy and rough anymore, Denzel going to the mirror sitting against a wall. The goop didn't show, only his clear skin.

It was gone.

It was actually gone.

Denzel looked to Miss Cloud and Sephiroth, a large smile on his face. For the first time in a long time he laughed. He looked back to the mirror when Miss Cloud and Sephiroth smiled, touching his clear skin again.

He wasn't going to die.

"Come." Sephiroth had put the bottle back on the desk, wiping away the goop with a handkerchief as he walked to the door.

Denzel was about to follow, stopping when he saw a door close in the reflection of the mirror. He turned around, looking to the wall. He walked over to it while Miss Cloud and Sephiroth talked, touching a hand to it.

It opened.

He walked in, closing the secret door behind him.

"Sephiroth, where did Denzel go?"

Denzel followed the thin tunnel, his eyes squinted so he could see better in the darkness. He stopped at a small sliver of light, his eyes widening when he saw flowers.

He pulled open the door, walking into the large room. Flowers were everywhere, Denzel kneeling down and touching a hand to a petal. It was strong yet fragile, Denzel smiling softly. He looked up when he heard humming, looking around everywhere. His eyes stopped on a girl that looked his age, Denzel standing up slowly. The floorboards creaked, the girl's humming ending abruptly. She looked to him, standing up slowly with curious eyes.

"How did you get here?" Denzel swallowed thickly, pointing towards the wall.

"The door was open." The girl smiled, picking a flower. She walked over to him, outstretching her hand. Denzel took the flower slowly, looking to her bright brown eyes.

"My name is Marlene. Delectable to meet you." Denzel blinked, wondering what she meant by delectable. He hadn't learned that word yet, Denzel clearing his throat.

"My name is Denzel. I liked your humming." Marlene smiled, looking behind her when a door opened. A maid walked in, her hair styled just like Marlene's. She bowed, Marlene turning to face.

"Miss your father calls for you." Marlene looked to him with a smile, Denzel gasping when she grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

They went through a million hallways, Marlene's pink dress flowing behind her. They made it to the room full of people again, Denzel seeing Miss Cloud and Sephiroth. They looked to him, Denzel stopping. Marlene looked to him in confusion, Denzel pointing to Miss Cloud.

"They are my family." Marlene smiled, letting go of his hand.

"Next time, can we play?" Denzel nodded with a smile, Marlene running off. Denzel returned to Miss Cloud, grabbing her hand when he reached her.

"Is that where you went?" Miss Cloud asked, Denzel nodding. The smile she gave him wouldn't go away, Denzel's eyes widening when she sat in the throne next to Barret.

"Let the festivities begin!"

:::+:::

Cloud laid in bed bare, Sephiroth getting ready slowly. Denzel was fast asleep in his room, for once not waking up in the middle of the night.

"How long has it been since our last night of passion?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud smirking.

"Months. But even so, my midwife says for me not to. I may deliver early from the activity."

Sephiroth walked over, getting onto the bed.

"Let me taste," he urged, Cloud shaking his head no. Sephiroth kissed his stomach, Cloud touching a hand to the back of his head. Sephiroth took that as encouragement, kissing lower.

"Seph," Cloud moaned softly, Sephiroth pulling away suddenly when there was a knock on the door.

Cloud was wondering if he could hang a man.


	22. Chapter 22: In Memory

Chapter 22

"Denzel, do you have your handkerchief?" Denzel looked to him, Cloud raising an eyebrow in question. Denzel checked his pocket, a light blush touching his cheeks.

"No Miss Cloud. I shall go get it." Denzel ran back inside, Cloud smiling softly. They were going to go to Corel again, Barret glad Denzel had found an interest in Marlene. Cloud was thirty eight weeks now, and walking was a chore. He felt bloated, his thighs no longer able to touch. Pain attacked his back and legs, Cloud wanting the baby to come already.

Sephiroth didn't seem to understand his struggle.

"A handkerchief is not important. We will be late." Cloud looked to Sephiroth, his eyebrows knitting together. A handkerchief made up the outfit of a man, if it wasn't there, the entire outfit was wrong. Able to be the man he was born as, Cloud would have thought Jenova taught him that. The assumption in which he did not understand irked Cloud's sensitive nerves.

"It does matter."

Cloud could see in Sephiroth's eyes he wished to argue about the handkerchiefs importance, but knowing of his sensitive nerves he remained silent. Cloud decided to speak more.

"We will not be late. Two days will make no difference. The weather may do more damage than this wait." Sephiroth didn't respond, but Cloud could see he was irritated by his banter.

Denzel exited from their home, running to his side. Cloud looked to his handkerchief, frowning when he saw it was put in sloppily.

"Come here," he ordered softly, Denzel standing in front of him. Cloud put it in correctly, fixing his clothing. He slicked down his coat, a smile touching his lips.

"You are growing into a handsome young man." Denzel smiled, Cloud looking to Sephiroth when he cleared his throat. He understood his impatience, hurrying Denzel to the carriage. Denzel got in first, Cloud grabbing Sephiroth's hand as he tried to get into the carriage.

Cloud felt a release when he lifted one leg, the sound of water gushing loud in his ears. Denzel's eyes widened, Sephiroth's hand tightening around his. Cloud felt his legs get weak as fear tore through his body, Sephiroth catching him as he fell back.

"Miss Cloud!" Denzel got out of the carriage, Cloud raising a hand. He was telling himself to breathe, fearful of this moment. He couldn't panic though and neither could they.

"Seph, take me inside." Sephiroth picked him up bridal style, Cloud wishing he would just let him walk. His legs betrayed him though, shaking badly despite his efforts to remain calm.

"The midwife, where has she gone?" Sephiroth asked Tifa, the maid bowing, her worried eyes looking to Cloud.

"She has left to the city, Master."

Cloud for the first time, saw fear in Sephiroth's eyes.

He felt a sharp pain in his stomach, the pain moving lower to his pelvis. He fisted his hand in Sephiroth's shirt, holding back his pained whimper.

"Seph, take me to the room and lay me down." Sephiroth turned away from Tifa sharply, walking hurriedly to their room.

"Master, I can help while word reaches her." Sephiroth just nodded, Tifa looking to a butler who seemed stuck in place.

"Get me a bowl of warm water and towels. And scissors." The butler nodded, leaving immediately to retrieve what she asked.

"Miss, I want to help too." Tifa looked to Denzel, a smile touching her face. She didn't want to traumatise him, but she knew he would not obediently stand outside in wait.

"Keep the Madame calm. Can you do that?" Denzel nodded with a determined frown, the two walking to Cloud's chambers.

The calm he betrayed before was gone. Cloud was panting, his wet knickers and dress put aside. He only wore his gown, Cloud resting against a mountain of pillows. Sephiroth was next to him, holding his hand, his complexion impossibly lighter. Tifa walked to Cloud's bedside, touching a hand to his arm. He looked to her, sweat already forming on his skin.

"I need you to breathe Madame," she told him, Cloud nodding his head shakily. He breathed in, trying to calm himself.

"Are you alright, Miss Cloud?" Cloud saw Denzel behind her, a small smile touching his lips. He had hoped he wouldn't have to see this, but if he wanted to stay, he wouldn't tell him no.

"I'm alright." Cloud shut his eyes tight when he felt another sharp pain tear through his body, Tifa moving to see between his legs. He raised his knees, Tifa lifting his gown. She reached forward, Cloud feeling her cold fingers against his core.

"Madame, your dilating quickly, we will have to push soon." The butler finally arrived with what he was asked to bring, Tifa pushing a towel between Cloud's legs.

"Have you ever delivered a child?" Sephiroth asked, Tifa moving around everywhere as she prepared for the birth.

"Only once sir."

Tifa was not a midwife, helping a mother only once bring her child into the world. She was afraid, but she knew at this moment only she could do this.

"Madame, I need your cooperation." Cloud nodded, biting back another pained whimper. Tifa spread his legs, Denzel by Clouds head, wiping away his sweat with a cloth. Tifa placed his legs against his chest, Cloud looking to Sephiroth who held onto one of his thighs, rubbing his skin occasionally. Cloud held the other, panting softly as he rode through the waves of pain. His midwife had told him his contractions would be minutes apart, but when he counted, they were forty six seconds apart. He knew, he had been dilating progressively as they were getting ready to leave and he didn't feel it.

His child was sneaky, Cloud almost smiling as he thought of how his baby would be. The thought managed to calm him down, Cloud breathing in before releasing his breath in an audible rush. Tifa patted his knee, Cloud looking to her with calm eyes.

"Your child is already in the birth canal, we will have to push now." Cloud felt fearful again, breathing a tad faster.

Tifa noticed his panic, her eyes shifting to Denzel. His eyes were worried but he was staying calm, holding onto Cloud's hand. If he stayed calm, the delivery would be easier. She looked to Sephiroth whose eyes never left Cloud's face, knowing his cooperation was just as important.

"Madame I will count to ten, when I do I want you to push." Cloud nodded, Tifa looking to his core. He was having many contractions, his core already widening as his baby came close to breaching.

"And one, two..."

Cloud had never worked so hard in his entire life. His eyes were closed tight as he tensed his entire body, his bottom lip bit between his teeth. It hurt, a stinging burn in his core. He relaxed when Tifa counted to ten, trying to remember his breathing techniques so he could get through this.

"Relax," Tifa urged, Cloud letting go of his thigh and closing his eyes. He felt like he was going to die, the feeling of doom looming above him. At the same time he knew after all of this he would see his baby. He calmed his breathing, opening his eyes.

"Alright, now lets push. And one..."

Sephiroth looked to Cloud's core, seeing blood and a thick fluid slowly dripping from inside. He could see a small black blob, the blob pushing against his core just a little. When Cloud relaxed, he was panting, pain painted on his face. Sephiroth wished he could do something, but he knew he could do little. He kept rubbing his skin though, reminding him he was still here.

"And one..."

Cloud gasped when he pushed again, a small pained whimper escaping his clenched teeth. He didn't want to push anymore, Cloud pushing just a tad harder.

"The head is crowning!" Tifa exclaimed, Cloud relaxing with a quick rush of breath. He couldn't hold back his pained whimper, feeling tears in his eyes.

"It hurts!"

Denzel frowned at Miss Cloud's pained claim, holding onto her hand tighter. He wanted to end her pain, not liking seeing her like this. Miss Cloud pushed when the maid started to count again, her hand tightening in his. It hurt, but he didn't mind taking some of her pain. She was going through an immense portion, the bruising pain he felt couldn't even compare.

"And relax." Cloud wanted to scream, to cry and just pull it out. He wouldn't though, biting his lip to stop himself. The pain would end, all pain did.

"Madame I need a strong push." Cloud nodded, looking to Sephiroth when he grabbed his hand. His eyes locked with his, Cloud holding his hand just a tad harder.

"And one..."

Cloud pushed, a burning sensation running through his pelvis. He would have ignored it but it built in strength, Cloud gasping as he felt his pelvis pull apart. He felt like he was dying, Cloud crying out as he pushed past ten seconds.

"It burns!" He whimpered, Tifa patting his knee.

"Push with the burn Madame." Cloud thought she had gone bonkers, almost screaming as he pushed with the burn.

"The head is out!" Cloud relaxed for only a few seconds, pushing again. He felt a release, Cloud gasping softly as he sat up when he heard cries.

"It's a girl!"

Denzel cheered, Cloud looking to his baby. He felt tears run down his cheeks, his baby girl screaming as she was brought into this world.

Sephiroth looked at his daughter in disbelief. She was a healthy big baby, not having the same condition as Cloud. Sephiroth was given the honors of cutting her umbilical cord, a smile on his lips. She was normal, Tifa cleaning her nose and mouth, putting her in a towel and cleaning her off gently.

"I'm here!" Cloud looked to the midwife who ran into the room, her eyes widening when she saw the baby was already born. She helped Cloud deliver the after birth as Tifa cleaned the baby, checking to make sure nothing was wrong with her brain or other organs. She was fine, a perfectly healthy baby.

"Master." Sephiroth looked up from his daughter to Tifa, the short girl smiling. She handed him his daughter, Sephiroth looking down to her heart shaped face. She had Cloud's nose and his cheeks, her face also shaped like his. When she opened her eyes though, she had his eyes.

Sephiroth walked over to Cloud who finally had time to relax, putting their daughter in his arms. She no longer screamed, quite as she relaxed.

Cloud smiled wide, Denzel leaning down and looking at his sister. He liked her already.

"What's her name?" Denzel asked, Cloud's smile lessening in width. It became more loving, Sephiroth kissing his head. They had talked for long hours about what they would name their child, coming down too many names. But Cloud knew what he would name her when he first saw her face.

"Selene."

On November fourteenth, Selene Jenova Strife was born. Word spread like wildfire, Sephiroth and Cloud proud of their daughter.

After a week of preparation, Cloud and Sephiroth laid in bed. Selene was between them, her crib empty. She had grew a small tuft of blonde hair, Cloud rubbing her fat thigh as she slept.

"Do you think she'll be short or tall?" Cloud asked softly as to not wake her up. Sephiroth grunted softly, opening his eyes. He looked to their daughter, touching a strand of her hair.

"I hope she is tall." Cloud smirked, Sephiroth looking to his face.

"Am I too short?" He asked, Sephiroth's lips pulling into a small smile.

"Yes, but I like it." Cloud blushed, looking to their daughter.

"Shush."

Sephiroth leaned over, careful of their daughter. He kissed Cloud's lips, Cloud parting his lips. Sephiroth slipped his tongue inside, Cloud moaning softly. Sephiroth pulled away when Selene started to cry, Cloud sighing softly. He sat up, picking her up. He got off their bed, walking to her crib as he rocked her. She just seemed to have had a nightmare, quickly going back to sleep.

Cloud put her in her crib, standing straight. He looked down to her with a smile, gently wrapping her in a blanket. He felt hands on his hips, a heat he recognized too well against his back. He smirked, Sephiroth kissing his neck.

"I want another." Cloud turned to face him, his smirk becoming a smile.

"How many do you want?" He asked, Sephiroth not even thinking about it before he spoke.

"Ten, I want to watch them all around." Cloud laughed through his nose, Sephiroth kissing his lips. He tried to slip his hand into Cloud's knickers, Cloud grabbing his wrist with surprising strength. He pulled away from the kiss, patting his chest.

"But not yet."


	23. Chapter 23: Maybe One More

Chapter 23

Cloud woke up to crying. He groaned softly, sitting up and wiping his eyes. When he opened them he saw Sephiroth holding Selene, rocking her gently back to sleep.

"She's hungry, I didn't want to wake you." Cloud got out of bed, walking to his side. She was two months now, her hair having grown more. It was blonde like Cloud's, though it was straight like Sephiroth's. Cloud was glad she didn't have any of his curses, knowing her life would be more normal and fair than his own had been.

He worried of those who would chase after her, Cloud not wanting to struggle in life. He knew there would be dark times for her, he couldn't protect her from everything. He wouldn't be like his mother, he would love her for all she was.

She would always be able to run back to him.

"It is alright, let me feed her." Sephiroth handed her to him gently, Cloud going over to his rocking chair and sitting down. He lowered the sleeve of his gown, his breast shown to her. Selene just seemed to know she was going to be fed, leaning towards it. Cloud resituated her, holding his breast as he led her to his nipple. When she latched on she suckled greedily, Cloud smiling as he rocked back and forth in his chair.

Everybody would try to hold her down, but just like Jenova told him, he would tell her. Speak up, say what she needed to say so she wasn't pulled into the voices of others.

"Sleep, Seph," he whispered, Sephiroth frowning. Cloud already knew what he was going to say, looking to him with tired eyes. Sephiroth needed to sleep, more than just a father. Whether he agreed or not, Cloud knew what was best for him.

"I will come to bed soon." Sephiroth sighed, getting into bed and laying down. Cloud looked back to Selene, her eyes opened and staring up at him. She had eyes just like Sephiroth, all the way down to the slitted pupils. Cloud smiled down at her, touching a finger to her cheek. Her skin was so soft, almost like silk against his fingers. She was perfect.

"You woke mom up because you were hungry, didn't you?" She smiled around his nipple, showing her toothless gums. Cloud smiled wider, moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Your father is sleeping now, so no more crying okay Selene?" She suckled harder, her eyes closing. Cloud hummed softly, closing his own eyes as he waited for her to cease in her suckles.

When they lessened in strength he detached her from his nipple, lifting back up his gown. He got up and placed her in her crib, his footsteps light as he walked back to bed. He got in, pulling the blankets over his body.

"Cloud." He opened his eyes, looking to Sephiroth who was laying on his side. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark as they stared at him, Cloud smiling softly.

"Why aren't you resting?" He whispered, Sephiroth moving closer. Cloud felt his hand on his thigh, his body heating up. Mentally though, he didn't want to be touched. He still had stretch marks, and though he lost the fat quickly, he felt like it never left.

He gasped when he kissed him, Sephiroth moving over him slowly. Cloud put a hand to his chest, Sephiroth pushing his gown up. Cloud pulled away from the kiss, panting softly as he felt his hands over his stomach.

"Seph please don't," he whispered, Sephiroth looking to his face. Cloud looked away from his eyes, his cheeks burning.

"I'm ugly." Sephiroth frowned, Cloud gasping when he kissed his lips. He felt his hand rise up and play with his breast, Cloud whimpering softly. He gasped when Sephiroth pulled away from his lips, kissing a trail down his body. Cloud closed his thighs, not wanting him to see what had happened to his core. He was ugly, his scars were ugly.

Sephiroth spread his legs with a hard tug, his head disappearing beneath the sheets. Cloud tried to stop him but he couldn't, biting his bottom lip when he felt his tongue on his core.

"Stop," he whimpered, Sephiroth not obeying his command. He kissed that part of him like he did before, Cloud arching when he slipped his tongue in deep. Soreness had corrupted his body, but Sephiroth made it go away. Cloud panted softly as he brought him slowly to the highest of pleasures, moaning softly when he slid his hands over his thighs.

Cloud could vaguely hear the rain pound against the window, the sound and the feeling of Sephiroth's tongue bringing him higher into what felt like a dream.

"Seph..." he moaned breathlessly, his eyes closing shut when he suddenly became more feral, putting a hand over his mouth as he started to pant heavily. His release was nearing rapidly, Cloud reaching a hand beneath the sheets and grabbing a handful of Sephiroth's hair.

"Don't stop!" He gasped, his lips parting as he bordered on release.

"Don't... Oh god... Sephaah!" He arched as he came into his mouth with a loud moan, panting heavily as his body spasmed softly.

Sephiroth came from beneath the blankets, licking his lips. Cloud looked to him, gasping when he kissed him. He parted his lips, Sephiroth slipping his tongue inside. He tasted all of him, Cloud moaning softly. He pulled away with a gasp when he felt him push inside. Sephiroth kissed his neck, Cloud panting softly as he adjusted to the intrusion. He felt tighter so it hurt, but the pain slowly dwindled away.

"Am I hurting you?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud not responding. He just touched his forehead to his shoulder, panting softly as he relaxed.

"Move." Sephiroth pulled out, Cloud gasping when he thrusted back into him. He sunk his nails into his skin, Sephiroth thrusting back inside. Pleasure slowly built as he sped up, Cloud moaning against his neck. Sephiroth grunted with effort, Cloud whimpering when he bit down on his neck. He came with a moan, Sephiroth not stopping. Cloud arched when he became sensitive, Sephiroth kissing his lips. Cloud moaned when he finally came, his thighs shaking against him.

"I love you."

:::+:::

Cloud looked to Rufus as they sat outside, Selene held in his arms. Sephiroth was talking to the King, the two walking through the garden. Rufus sipped some tea, Cloud uncaring of his presence. He had just learned of his mother's death, and though he didn't care much, hearing it from Rufus irked his nerves. Cloud could tell, his mother had died a long time ago, but due to her estrangement, Cloud was not told. What irked his nerves was that Rufus tried to show sympathy. He didn't care, taking Cloud for a fool.

"How do you feel? Your mother has passed." Cloud looked down to Selene, touching a finger to her cheek. She whined softly, Cloud looking back to Rufus.

"Life and death is a process. She was of age, I could not have expected less." Rufus smirked behind his cup, Cloud letting his lips pull down into a frown of displeasure.

"Your highness, I will not weep in open or secret. I will not fret, though I will ask you do not idly play with the emotions you believe exist." Rufus's smirk fell, Cloud in no mood to deal with his antics. He came here as a little girl, but now he was a woman. He was just as much a man, and as one he would speak up. He understood it might get him in trouble, but he was in no mod to be played with.

"If the matter of my mother's passing is all you wish to speak about, forgive me but I will excuse myself." Cloud stood, Rufus watching her leave.

"Do you wish for me to retrieve her sir?" Rufus shook his head, Reno straightening up. Rufus had lost interest in her. She was no longer affected by his game, her piece thrown away.

He could do little to her now, especially since she had a child. Little would believe his claims of her split genders. He sighed, standing up.

"She is no more of use to me."

...

"Your daughter, how is she fairing?" The King asked, Sephiroth looking to him. They had stopped walking, the matters of his army put aside. Cloud had went back inside, the King having smiled at the sight of their daughter.

"She does well. She has already learned to turn over on her own." The King chuckled, patting his back. His smile fell though, Sephiroth looking away.

"About Genesis, Sephiroth..." Sephiroth almost didn't want to hear it. Genesis had been captured by the wutaians, word having reached them that he had been killed. His body was found in a pasture just outside their borders in Wutai.

"I know you two were close, but he's in a better place now." Sephiroth nodded, knowing the truth behind his death. He had went AWOL, choosing to side with the Wutaians. Angeal had to stop him. The last time Sephiroth saw his dark haired friend, he was slouched over a mug of beer.

They had been closest.

Brother's.

"I shall hold his funeral within a week. I will return with news soon." Sephiroth bowed, the King turning and leaving.

Sephiroth walked back to his home, stopping when he saw Cloud with Selene in his private garden. He held her close to a flower bush, a smile on his face as he told her about them.

Sephiroth walked over, Cloud looking to him. He smiled, picking a flower and bringing it over to him. Sephiroth took it, Cloud kissing his lips. Sephiroth pulled away, touching a hand to his cheek. Cloud smiled wider, Selene screaming in want for attention. Sephiroth looked to his daughter, touching a hand to her small head.

She smiled, laughing with a toothless smile. Cloud kissed her cheek, Sephiroth sighing softly.

He still had this.

They went inside, Sephiroth laying down in bed as Cloud put Selene to bed. He hummed softly to her, Sephiroth looking over his body. It had been three months now, Cloud having started his menstrual. Sephiroth was already thinking of the other nine kids he wanted, wondering if Cloud would want as many.

He kept telling him not yet, but to Sephiroth that was neither a yes or a no. Cloud walked over to their bed, laying down next to him.

"Do you wish to nap?" He asked, Sephiroth looking to him. Cloud blushed when he touched his lower back.

"We can't," he whispered, Sephiroth sighing in remembrance. They just laid together for a long moment, Cloud looking to him.

"Selene didn't like Rufus. She got fussy," Cloud told him, Sephiroth smirking.

"Smart girl."

Cloud laid his head on his shoulder, sighing softly.

"Denzel told me he wanted to marry Marlene." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, Cloud smirking. He was growing up so quickly.

"I love you."

Cloud looked to Sephiroth, kissing his chin.

"I love you too."

The End!

Author's: So I hope you all liked this story, cause I loved writing it for you all.


End file.
